Cierto hilo rojo
by Cynder94
Summary: Dice la leyenda que las personas predestinadas a conocerse están unidas por un hilo rojo. Rukia no cree en esas cosas, pero se enfrenta a un futuro incierto e Ichigo, a un pasado tormentoso. Y nadie parece poder ayudarles. Pero cuando ella decide mudarse a la casa en la que vive Ichigo, ambos se darán cuenta de que sus historias se hallan irremediablemente entrelazadas. UA
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, es obra de Tite Kubo.

 **Cierto hilo rojo**

Dice la leyenda que las personas predestinadas a conocerse están unidas por un hilo rojo. Rukia no cree en esas cosas, pero se enfrenta a un futuro incierto e Ichigo, a un pasado tormentoso. Y nadie parece poder ayudarles. Pero cuando ella decide mudarse a la casa de locos en la que vive Ichigo, se darán cuenta de que sus historias se hallan irremediablemente entrelazadas.

 **Capítulo 1**

El timbre sonó a las seis en punto de la tarde, exactamente a la hora a la que el encuentro había sido programado. Ni un minuto antes, ni un minuto después.

Uryū Ishida desvió la mirada de la revista de costura que estaba leyendo y arqueó las cejas. Parecía agradablemente sorprendido.

—Ya abro yo. —La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un gruñido por parte de Renji, que no se levantó del sofá. Ni siquiera se incorporó. Ishida suspiró mientras apretaba el botón del telefonillo. Renji no tenía remedio, y lo sabía. En realidad, todos lo sabían.

En ese momento Chad entró en la habitación.

—¿Ha llegado ya? —Se apoyó contra la jamba de la puerta—. Me ha parecido escuchar el timbre.

Ishida asintió, pero su mirada no se despegó de Renji ni por un instante.

—Espero que sepas comportarte.

—¿Yo? —bufó el pelirrojo—. ¿Y qué hay de Chad? ¿No tienes nada qué decirle a él?

Sado se cruzó de brazos, pero no dijo nada.

—No, la verdad es que no. —Un leve asentamiento por parte del aludido, que Ishida interpretó como un gesto de agradecimiento—. Tú y Kurosaki sois los únicos que me preocupáis. Sois como dos animales —Renji soltó un resoplido, del que Uryū hizo caso omiso—. Pero, teniendo en cuenta que él no está aquí, te lo advierto a ti: ¿queda claro?

Renji gruñó y murmuró algo indescifrable, pero que bien podría haberse interpretado como "Que te jodan".

El segundo timbrazo cortó la respuesta de Ishida. Después de dirigirle una última mirada amenazadora al pelirrojo abrió la puerta.

—Buenos días.

Por un instante Ishida se sintió confundido. Y es que allí, en el umbral de la puerta, había una chica.

Y definitivamente no era aquello lo que esperaba.

—Buenos días —respondió, aún un poco desconcertado—. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

En esta ocasión fue la muchacha la que pareció sentirse confusa.

—Soy Rukia Shiba —dijo muy despacio, pronunciando cada una de las sílabas de su nombre con perfecta claridad—. Vengo por el anuncio de la habitación. Creí que habíamos acordado reunirnos hoy a las seis. —Mientras hablaba Ishida no pudo evitar fijarse en que sus dedos aferraban con tanta fuerza el asa de su bolso que sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos.

Rukia carraspeó, la mirada de Uryū volvió a su rostro.

—Claro, discúlpame. —Se hizo a un lado y le indicó con un gesto que entrara—. Lo cierto es que estábamos esperando a un hombre.

Rukia entró con paso dubitativo en el piso. De inmediato se encontró en una sala que hacía las veces de cocina y sala de estar. ¿Es que no había recibidor? No. Ni uno pequeñito. Parpadeó confusa, creyendo que su vista le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Pero no. Aquello era claramente la cocina. Pero en el lugar donde debería haber una mesa con sillas solo había dos sillones de dos plazas cada uno. Nada más. Y, justo detrás, estaba la cocina con sus encimeras, sus fogones, nevera, y demás. Todo lo que tenía que tener una cocina. Solo que, en este caso, la cocina parecía haberse fusionado con la sala.

Eso no era normal. Definitivamente no lo era.

Bueno, podría vivir con ello.

—Mi hermano llamó en mi lugar. —Parpadeó una vez más, tratando de esconder su mirada de asombro para no parecer descortés. Luego se encogió de hombros, como si eso lo aclarase todo—. Siento la confusión. Debería haber explicado mejor la situación. —Sonrió, como si quisiera aliviar la tensión.

—No tiene importancia.

Pero, con lo que Rukia no sabía si podría aprender a convivir, era con sus supuestos futuros compañeros de piso. El primero, el que le había abierto la puerta, parecía el más amable. Pero de los otros dos —porque, sí, había otros dos en aquella diminuta y abarrotada sala— no estaba tan segura. A su derecha había un chico moreno y exageradamente alto. Y fuerte. El pelo ondulado le tapaba los ojos, pero Rukia podía ver el resto de su rostro a la perfección. No sonreía. En realidad, permanecía completamente inmutable.

El único gesto de bienvenida que recibió por su parte fue un asentimiento de cabeza. Eso tampoco era normal, ¿no?

El segundo se había incorporado en el sillón cuando la vio entrar y ahora la observaba sin reticencia alguna, estudiando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. No parecía tener reparo alguno. Su cabello, recogido en una coleta, era de un rojo intenso y le confería un aspecto amenazador. Sin embargo, lo más llamativo eran sus cejas, de las que partían un par de tatuajes tribales que le cubrían la frente, enmarcando el prominente pico de viuda que lucía. Y fruncía el ceño de tal manera que resultaba aterrador.

En realidad, ambos parecían aterradores.

Uryū pareció darse cuenta de que habían permanecido demasiado rato en silencio, porque se apresuró a indicarle a Rukia que tomase asiento mientras volvía a hablar:

—Me llamo Uryū Ishida, tu hermano habló conmigo por teléfono. —Rukia se acomodó en el sillón que quedaba libre, lejos del pelirrojo, al que Ishida señalaba en ese preciso momento—. Este es Renji Abarai. No te preocupes, no es tan malo como parece. —Intentó sonreír, pero a Renji no pareció hacerle gracia el comentario, porque lo fulminó con la mirada. Ishida lo ignoró una vez más y se volvió hacia el tercer hombre—. Y este es Yasutora Sado, pero todos le llamamos Chad.

Cuando Rukia inclinó la cabeza ante él, Sado se permitió sonreírle, apenas un estiramiento de la comisura de sus labios.

—Y, bien, ¿quieres tomar algo mientras hablamos?

—No, muchas gracias.

Ishida se sentó a su lado.

—¿Estás informada del coste del piso?

Rukia asintió. Abarai y Sado no le quitaban los ojos de encima, pero tampoco parecían dispuestos a participar en la conversación. Eso solo hacía que Rukia se pusiese más nerviosa y, maldición, aquello era lo último que necesitaba. Quería ese piso. Sin importar lo extraño de la decoración y la aparente hostilidad de los hombres con los que viviría.

 _Necesitaba_ ese piso.

—Bueno —Ishida se aclaró la garganta y se subió las gafas, que habían resbalado casi hasta la punta de su nariz. A decir verdad, parecía bastante nervioso. Aunque sabía disimularlo—, pues esta es la cocina. —Obvio—. Que hace las veces de sala y comedor. —También obvio, pero jodidamente raro. ¿Quién ponía sofás en la cocina?

Rukia miró a su alrededor.

—¿Coméis aquí? —En serio, ni rastro de una mesa. Ni sillas. Nada. Cómo si los sillones dejasen espacio para algo más. Dudaba que más de una persona pudiera manejarse con comodidad en la cocina con aquellos armatrostes en medio.

—Sí. —Carraspeó de nuevo—. Puede parecer un poco incómodo al principio, pero es fácil acostumbrarse. Es que el piso es pequeño. —Lo dijo con cierto tono de disculpa—. El resto son todo habitaciones. Y un baño. Tenemos un baño completo, con ducha. Y un retrete más pequeño.

Rukia asintió, más animada.

—¿Puedo verlos?

—Claro. —Ishida se levantó de un salto, lo que hizo que a Rukia se le escapara una pequeña sonrisa. A cada segundo que pasaba parecía más dispuesto a intentar agradarla—. Sígueme.

El pasillo que se abría tras la puerta de la cocina era exageradamente largo en comparación con el tamaño diminuto que en realidad tenía el apartamento. Se detuvieron ante la segunda puerta por la derecha, que estaba en mitad del corredor.

—Este es el baño—. Uryū abrió la puerta para que Rukia pudiese echar un vistazo. No era gran cosa, pero estaba limpio y ordenado. Correcto.

Asintió e Ishida continuó con la visita. Se detuvo frente a la puerta que estaba justo al final del pasillo, de frente.

—Este es el retrete. —De nuevo Ishida abrió la puerta, Rukia se asomó por unos segundos, luego asintió y se retiró—. Y esta de aquí —señaló la puerta que había a la izquierda—, sería tu habitación. —Por tercera vez Ishida abrió la puerta y, por tercera vez, repitieron el velocísimo ritual.

Rukia no dijo ni una palabra. La habitación era —como todo lo demás— pequeña, pero también estaba reluciente. Solo había un armario y una diminuta cama de estilo occidental bajo la ventana, pero esta era enorme y dejaba pasar abundante luz solar, de tal forma que el cuarto estaba completamente iluminado. Además, tenía persianas, por lo que no debía preocuparse por verse obligada a madrugar a causa de la luz.

No dijeron nada hasta que volvieron a la cocina/comedor/sala de estar.

—¿Y bien? —Como de costumbre, Ishida rompió el silencio—. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te interesa?

—Yo…

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, pudieron escuchar el tintineo de un manojo de llaves al otro lado de la puerta. Después, el chasquido de la cerradura.

Ishida soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—Y esto era lo que me faltaba por contarte. —Un chico de cabello naranja y cara de enfado se asomó por la puerta de la cocina. Llevaba una bolsa de deporte al hombro—. Este es Ichigo Kurosaki. Si decides quedarte será tu cuarto compañero de piso.

Ishida parecía lamentar la aparición del joven. Rukia casi creía que hubiese preferido esperar a que ella aceptase la habitación antes de hablarle de su último compañero. Y enseguida entendió por qué.

Era incluso peor que Renji.

¿Cara de enfado, la de Kurosaki? No, lo de ese tío era pura mala ostia, simple y llanamente.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Ishida a terminar las presentaciones.

—Es una broma, ¿no? ¡Joder! —El recién llegado chasqueó la lengua mientras se inclinaba sobre ella—. Es una chica. No, qué coño. Ni siquiera es una chica. Es una _niña_. Estáis locos si creéis que se va a quedar aquí.

En esta ocasión fue Rukia la que se levantó de un salto.

—¿A quién le llamas niña? —siseó.

Los cuatro chicos parecieron genuinamente sorprendidos por el cambio de actitud tan brusco de la chica. De una muchacha recatada, seria, había pasado a… ¿a qué? Lo cierto es que parecía hasta agresiva. Se inclinaba hacia delante, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos echando chispas. Renji no pudo contener una sonrisa de aprobación.

—No creo que seas el más indicado para criticar a nadie, _Ichigo_. —Lo pronunció con retintín, burlándose de él—. ¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese?

—Maldita enana… —gruñó—. Cállate.

—Ichigo. —La voz de Chad lo detuvo en seco y logró que se contuviera para no soltarle lo que tenía preparado. Y le recordó que necesitaban el maldito dinero.

Sin decir palabra, dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia su cuarto. Sí, necesitaban el dinero, así que no sería él quien la echase. Pero probablemente ella no sería tan estúpida como para ser incapaz de captar una indirecta. Él no la quería ahí, y ella debía entenderlo.

Sin embargo, o realmente era tonta, o su opinión no le importaba una mierda, porque cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer por el pasillo su voz lo detuvo en seco:

—Me interesa. —Ichigo se volvió y, al hacerlo, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Rukia, que le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas. De esas cargadas de malevolencia—. Digo que me interesa el piso —repitió, contestando a la pregunta que Uryū había formulado minutos antes—. ¿Alguno de vosotros tiene inconveniente en compartir piso con una _mujer_? —Recalcó la palabra—. Aparte del misógino, claro.

—Habló la tabla de planchar. —Ichigo frunció el ceño, Rukia se cruzó de brazos—. De mujer no tienes nada.

La chica tuvo que hacer un soberano esfuerzo por calmarse. No quería que la echasen del apartamento y, si lo único que hacía era pelearse con uno de los inquilinos, no dudaba de que ese sería el resultado. Se volvió hacia Ishida, que parecía su más firme aliado.

—Entonces, ¿puedo quedarme? —Ishida pareció relajarse. Tenía un rostro fino y delicado, pero Rukia se dio cuenta de que, hasta entonces, había estado apretando la mandíbula con demasiada fuerza. Le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, que no consiguió aliviar por completo la seriedad de sus facciones, pero que fue mejor que nada.

—Yo voto que sí. ¿Chad?

Sado miró a Ichigo, luego a Rukia. Y asintió.

El estómago de la chica dio un vuelco. Dos de dos. Estaba a punto de lograrlo.

—¿Renji?

Abarai la miró durante unos largos segundos.

—No sé —respondió al fin. Kurosaki se tensó al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, como si todavía albergase esperanzas de poder echarla. Rukia cruzó los dedos mentalmente—. No creo que sea muy agradable vivir con una mujer. —Soltó un resoplido desdeñoso, como si guardase espantosos recuerdos que no quería repetir. Kurosaki seguía increíblemente tenso—. Pero, por otro lado —la sonrisa se extendió lentamente por su cara—, creo que no eres una chica corriente. Me gusta cómo le has plantado cara a este. —Señaló con la cabeza a Ichigo y se echó a reír—. Puede que sea divertido tenerte por aquí. —Y volvió a recostarse en el sofá.

Rukia lo tomó como un sí. Y, al parecer, todos los demás lo hicieron también. Kurosaki levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Bien, muchas gracias a todos. —Les sonrió a todos, excepto al del pelo naranja—. Entonces, si no tenéis inconveniente, ¿puedo instalarme ya? —Mientras hablaba sacó un fajo de billetes del bolsillo del abrigo. Ishida no tardó ni un segundo en hacerlos desaparecer dentro de su propio bolsillo y, después, respondió a la sonrisa de la chica con una propia y le indicó con un gesto la puerta que daba al pasillo.

Así que Rukia Shiba ya estaba en su casa.

Antes de salir la muchacha miró a sus compañeros uno a uno. Ishida seguía pareciendo agradable. Sado tan solo se mostraba distante, pero, por la forma en la que se había dirigido a Kurosaki parecía comportarse así con todo el mundo. Así que podría soportarlo.

Pero Renji, a pesar de sus palabras, la miraba de forma amenazadora, como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse sobre ella, e Ichigo se mostraba abiertamente descontento. Por no decir molesto. Enfadado. Furioso.

¿De verdad sería capaz de vivir con esos cuatro?

Volvió a mirar a Ichigo.

Algo le decía que lo más probable era que muriera en el intento.

 **Continuará…**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Una hora después Rukia estaba sentada en su cama, con la mirada clavada en la ventana, sin saber qué hacer. Había dejado su bolso en el suelo, pero no se había atrevido a sacar la ropa.

Dos golpes rápidos en la puerta la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

—¡Adelante! —exclamó, pensando que se trataría de Uryū. Pero no, no era él.

Era Abarai.

—Ishida quería que te diera esto. —Le lanzó un llavero, que ella cogió al vuelo. De él colgaban tres llaves; la pequeñita del buzón, la de la puerta del apartamento y una más gruesa que debía abrir el portal de la calle—. Y también quiere saber si necesitas algo. —Se plantó delante de ella con los brazos cruzados y el ceño muy fruncido. No parecía que le entusiasmase la idea de tener que hacer de recadero.

Rukia le aguantó la mirada. Si creía que se iba a dejar avasallar, estaba muy equivocado.

—¿Hay algún lugar en el que pueda comprar…? —Dudó—. Bueno, toallas, sábanas. Esas cosas.

—Puedes utilizar las nuestras hasta que hagas la mudanza.

—¿La mudanza? —Rukia maldijo entre dientes. Ahora era cuando empezaban las explicaciones, ¿no?

Abarai frunció más el ceño. Si es que eso era humanamente posible.

—Tendrás que traer tus cosas de dónde sea que vivieras antes, ¿no? —Hizo crujir los nudillos—. Te ayudaremos, así que solo dinos qué día quieres hacerlo. Alguno de nosotros estará libre. —Se notaba a la legua que esperaba no ser él quien estuviese que encargarse del asunto.

—No habrá mudanza. —Seguía mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras hablaba, así que pudo notar el cambio en la actitud del hombre—. Esto es todo lo que tengo.

Renji trató de ocultar su sorpresa, pero no era demasiado hábil para esas cosas. Estudió el bolso que Rukia había traído consigo. Joder, era diminuto. Ahí no cabía nada. Un par de mudas de ropa interior, un par de camisetas, un pantalón. Un cepillo de dientes, quizá. Pero nada más.

De pronto todo parecía más interesante.

 _Tienes un secreto_ , pensó.

—He estado viviendo en el extranjero —explicó la muchacha, como si le hubiera leído la mente—. Al volver tuve que dejarlo todo allí.

Pausa. Abarai no preguntó nada, y ella se lo agradeció mentalmente.

—Hay un supermercado en la próxima manzana —dijo al final—. Según sales del portal, a la izquierda. Es enorme, así que deberías encontrar allí todo lo que necesites.

—Gracias.

—Normalmente cada uno compra su propia comida, pero por hoy puedes coger lo que quieras de la cocina.

—Gracias —repitió. No se le ocurría qué más decir.

Abarai dio la vuelta para marcharse. Su mano ya estaba sobre el pomo cuando se volvió para mirarla una vez más.

—Por cierto —le sonreía de medio lado—, a partir de ahora llámame Renji, ¿de acuerdo? —La sonrisa se amplió y sus ojos brillaron. Qué arrogante era en ocasiones—. Así yo podré llamarte Rukia.

Y desapareció.

La muchacha se dejó caer sobre la cama una vez más. Al menos su primer encuentro con Renji a solas no había sido tan malo. Un obstáculo menos.

 _Bien,_ se dijo _. Vamos allá_.

Era hora de ponerse en marcha. Se palpó los bolsillos y sacó todo el dinero que le quedaba. Joder, cinco mil yenes eran una miseria. Le había pagado a Ishida el piso de inmediato para que no tuvieran excusas para echarla, pero necesitaba un trabajo si quería pagar el próximo mes. Y, mierda, tendría que alimentarse de algo.

Sacó el papel que Kukaku le había entregado al despedirse. Solo tenía un número de teléfono y una dirección. Conocía la calle, había pasado por ella de camino hacia allí. No estaba lejos. Quince minutos, a lo sumo.

Sacó el móvil y marcó antes de que pudiera arrepentirse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Aquí el _Seireitei_. —Respondieron al segundo tono. La voz que le hablaba era cálida y muy dulce—. ¿Podemos ayudarle en algo?

—Buenas tardes. —Sin darse cuenta clavaba las uñas en el colchón—. Me llamo Rukia Shiba. Creo que buscan una camarera y yo…

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Rukia! —También era muy entusiasta—. Kukaku nos avisó de que llamarías. Muy bien, ¿cuándo puedes empezar?

—¿Perdón? —No podía creerse lo que le estaban diciendo. ¿Así de fácil? No podía ser—. ¿No debería conocer antes al jefe? ¿Hacer una entrevista o…? —De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo—. ¡Perdone! —exclamó—. ¿No será usted la jefa? —Bien, ya la había cagado antes de empezar. Fantástico.

Pero la voz al otro lado de la línea rió.

—No, no soy yo. Pero la jefa es una gran amiga de Kukaku. —Rukia quiso morirse de la vergüenza en ese preciso instante. Dios. Era una enchufada. Pero el tono amable de la voz no cambió—. Dio orden de que te aceptásemos de inmediato. —Ahora sí que era oficial.

Maldita Kukaku.

—¿Rukia…? —Se dio cuenta de que debía haber permanecido en silencio demasiado tiempo.

—Sí, aquí estoy.

—Bien. Decía que cuándo quieres empezar.

Esa no debería ser la pregunta. La pregunta debería ser si quería el maldito trabajo.

 _Piensa en el dinero. Piensa en el dinero. Piensa en el dinero_.

Siempre podía dejarlo cuando encontrase otra cosa. Pero por ahora no tenía nada y con cinco mil yenes en el bolsillo no se podía vivir.

—Cuanto antes.

—¡Bien! ¿Qué te parecería cubrir mañana el turno de la tarde? ¿Podrías hacerlo?

—Sí, sin problema. —Hundió los dedos en el colchón con más fuerza.

—Entonces te espero a las cuatro. Me llamo Orihime Inoue. —Casi pudo notar la sonrisa de la chica—. Mañana pregunta por mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Muchas gracias. Buenas tardes. —Y colgó.

Le latía el corazón a mil por hora. Qué fácil, ¿no? Casa y trabajo en el mismo día. Pero así eran las cosas para ella, se recordó con amargura.

Guardó los pocos billetes que le quedaban en el bolsillo. Sería mejor que se apresurara si quería conseguir unas sábanas para esa noche. Al otro lado de la ventana el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse.

Nada más abrir la puerta de su habitación el sonido de unas voces llegó hasta ella. Se oían amortiguadas, pero conforme Rukia iba avanzando por el pasillo podía distinguir las palabras con mayor claridad.

—¿…volver a comportarte así? —Era la voz de Renji.

—¡Joder! Ahora suenas como Ishida. —Y ahí estaba Kurosaki—. Con que uno de vosotros me eche la bronca es más que suficiente.

—Entonces a partir de ahora empieza a pensar un poco más las cosas y deja de comportarte como un capullo.

—¿Qué coño te pasa…?

Se oyó un golpe, seguido de un gruñido.

—Mira, yo tampoco quería un nuevo compañero. Y lo sabes. Así que no la pagues conmigo.

—No la estoy pagando con nadie. —Otro golpe. Juraría que Kurosaki acababa de estampar el puño contra la encimera—. Es solo que no creo que sea buena idea compartir piso con una chica. Eso es todo.

Renji bufó.

—¿Es que piensas que nos va a llenar el apartamento de flores y a pintar las paredes de rosa? Venga, no jodas. —Rió, pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de su compañero—. Dios, hay que ver lo infantil que llegas a ser a veces. —Suspiró. Rukia se lo imaginó pasándose la mano por el pelo, en un gesto de total desesperación.

—Solo digo que no necesitábamos a nadie.

—¡Claro que lo necesitábamos! Por eso hicimos todo esto, ¿es que no lo pillas? —Un tercer golpe. Ahora parecía que Abarai hubiera pateado el sofá.

—Podíamos haber esperado unos días. Incluso unas semanas. Podría haber aparecido alguien más… adecuado. —La última palabra la pronunció casi para sí mismo.

Renji empezaba a desesperarse.

—Escucha, sé que tienes tus problemas. Créeme, lo sé. Pero es más que un milagro que alguien haya decidido alquilar esa habitación. Por Dios, mira este piso. —Una pausa—. No tenemos ni un lugar decente en el que comer.

—Pero…

—No. Cállate y escucha —gruñó el pelirrojo—. No pienso dejar que trates de convencerme de que lo has pasado peor que cualquiera de nosotros. Las cosas no funcionan así —Ichigo empezó a protestar, pero Renji volvió a golpearlo—. Todos estamos aquí por una razón. Ella también tiene que tener sus motivos para haber elegido un sitio como este, ¿no crees?

Otra pausa, esta vez más larga. Renji parecía estar esperando una respuesta por parte de Ichigo, pero esta no llegó.

—Creo que ella es como nosotros, Kurosaki. ¿Quién en su sano juicio decidiría vivir aquí si tuviera oportunidad de elegir? ¿Quién decidiría vivir con dos tipos como nosotros?

Joder, qué bien la había calado Renji. Y qué rápido.

—No lo habías pensado, ¿verdad? —Tampoco ahora hubo respuesta, pero unos segundos después Abarai soltó una risotada.

Y así era como, después de dos horas en esa casa y un intercambio verbal de cinco minutos, Renji se había convertido en su aliado.

Definitivamente, las cosas no estaban saliendo tan mal.

Durante unos segundos todo permaneció en silencio. Después Rukia escuchó el sonido de sus pasos que se aproximaban a ella y, antes de que pudieran descubrirla, se deslizó por el corredor hacia su habitación, lo más rápida y silenciosamente que pudo.

Lo último que escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella fue la voz de Abarai:

—Y no se te ocurra hablarle a nadie de esta conversación, ¿me has entendido?

Rukia sonrió. Agradecía las palabras de Renji inmensamente. Y pensar que solo unas horas antes lo había juzgado tan mal.

Se escuchó el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse, luego el de otra. Rukia dejó pasar unos segundos, para asegurarse de que no se encontraría a ninguno de esos dos, y luego salió de la habitación. En esta ocasión abandonó el apartamento sin cruzarse con nadie.

Al llegar a la calle el sol se había puesto por completo, pero las calles todavía estaban llenas de gente. Echó a andar en la dirección que Renji le había indicado y, aunque encontró el supermercado cerrado, no le importó.

Hacía solo unas horas estaba aterrada. Sí, aterrada. Por primera vez en la vida había sentido verdadero pánico, sin saber si sería capaz de enfrentarse a todo aquello que la esperaba. Pero ahora… Ahora se sentía bien.

No quería volver a casa tan pronto, así que decidió dar un paseo. No supo a dónde la llevaban sus pies, solo se dedicó a dar vueltas por el barrio, recorriendo las calles de los alrededores. Era increíble poder pasear a esas horas por una ciudad tan grande, tan llena de gente, de vida. Para Rukia, Tokio representaba la libertad.

Era tarde cuando regresó al piso. Le esperaba una noche larga y fría, sin sábanas con las que arroparse, pero eso la traía sin cuidado.

Abrió la puerta del piso con cautela. No quería despertar a sus compañeros. Tanteó en busca del interruptor de la luz y, después de mucho rato de búsqueda, logró encender la de la cocina. Y las sorpresas no habían acabado.

Sobre uno de los sofás había una pila de sábanas y mantas. Y, sobre ellas, una camiseta vieja, un cepillo de dientes todavía empaquetado, un tubo de pasta de dientes sin empezar, y un peine. Justo al lado había una nota, en la que alguien había garabateado su nombre.

Tomó la pila de ropa con manos temblorosas y la llevó a la habitación. Estaba tan cansada que le costó varios minutos el terminar de hacer la cama. No obstante, sabía que una vez que se acostara sería incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar.

Estaba a punto de empezar a desvestirse cuando volvieron a llamar a su puerta.

—Adelante.

Oh, mierda. Definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba. ¿Qué hacía Ichigo ahí? Prefería mil veces a Renji.

—¿Qué diablos quieres? —bufó. Vale, no podía evitarlo. No sabía si las palabras de Abarai habían hecho que Kurosaki entrara en razón, pero ella había vuelto a ponerse a la defensiva sin darse cuenta. Desde luego, no habían empezado con buen pie.

—¿Siempre eres tan borde? —Traía el ceño fruncido y una bolsa de cartón en las manos. En serio, ¿alguna vez se relajaría un poco? Si seguía así, a los treinta ya tendría la frente llena de arrugas.

—¿Algún problema?

—Eres insoportable, ¿lo sabías?

Rukia le dio la espalda.

—Pues vete por donde has venido.

—¡Maldita sea! —Le oyó chasquear la lengua—. Date la vuelta y mírame.

—No. —Empezaba a encontrar un siniestro placer en eso de provocarlo.

Los dedos de Ichigo se hundieron en su brazo y la obligaron a volverse hacia él.

—¡Serás animal! —Rukia se zafó y lo golpeó en el pecho. Aunque lo cierto era que no le había hecho ningún daño.

Él gruñó, mientras se masajeaba la zona dolorida.

—Ya, cállate.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para mandarme…?

El joven pareció hartarse de tanta gilipollez, porque le plantó la bolsa en las manos.  
—Solo vine a traerte esto —la interrumpió—. Renji me pidió que lo hiciera, dijo que no tenía ninguna limpia para prestarte.

Abrió la bolsa. Dentro había una toalla de baño color gris. Ichigo no la miraba. Parecía avergonzarse por su pequeño gesto de amabilidad.

—Gracias —murmuró casi imperceptiblemente. De repente ya no tenía ganas de pelearse con él. A pesar de que seguía siendo un capullo integral.

—Perdona, ¿qué has dicho? —Ichigo se inclinó hacia ella. Le sonreía burlonamente—. No lo he oído.

—No pienso repetirlo.

—Vaya, y encima eres una desagradecida.

Rukia no respondió, Ichigo parecía no tener nada más que decir. Se volvió para salir pero, una vez en la puerta, pareció dudar. La miró por encima del hombro, tal y como había hecho Renji.

—Te la presto por un día. Luego la quiero de vuelta, limpia y planchada. —Fue lo único que añadió.

Sí, era un capullo.

—Si vas a echarme en cara el habérmela prestado, prefiero que te la lleves.

Estuvo a punto de lanzársela a la cara, pero sus siguientes palabras la detuvieron:

—Deja de quejarte tanto. —Resopló—. Creo que no te has dado cuenta, pero hay algo más en la bolsa.

Rukia palpó el fondo de cartón y sus dedos se cerraron en torno a un marco de fotos.

—No te emociones, ¿vale? —Mientras hablaba se pasaba la mano por la nuca—. Es solo que lo tenía tirado por ahí, e Ishida pensó que podría gustarte. No estoy intentando disculparme contigo, ni arreglar las cosas. Eso que te quede claro, ¿de acuerdo? —Lo soltó todo de carrerilla, como si lo tuviera ensayado.

—No pensaba emocionarme.

No podría asegurarlo, porque él estaba de espaldas, pero le pareció que Ichigo sonreía.

Cuando salió de la habitación Rukia volvió a sentarse en la cama, esta vez con el marco entre los dedos.

Pensó en Renji, luego en Ichigo.

Sí, definitivamente aquel apartamento estaba lleno de locos bipolares. No tenía ni puñetera idea de qué podría esperar de ellos al día siguiente y eso, para qué negarlo, no le molestaba en absoluto.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía en casa.

 **Continuará…**

Muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer. Y especialmente a **ZK30** y **tentenxneji4ever** por sus reviews.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** _Bleach_ no me pertenece, es obra de Tite Kubo.

 **Capítulo 3**

—Maldita sea… —Ichigo se revolvió en la cama, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada. Su voz quedó completamente amortiguada por el cojín, pero el gruñido que dejó escapar a continuación fue claramente audible.

Dios, si seguía así iba a volverse loco. Y es que ella había sido lo primero en lo que había pensado al despertarse.

Definitivamente, eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

Pero, ¿de verdad estaba Rukia ahí? ¿De verdad se había mudado? Lo cierto es que, en ese momento, Ichigo tenía sus dudas. Quizá hubiera sido un sueño, ni más ni menos. A fin de cuentas, todo había ocurrido muy deprisa.

No obstante, el color de sus ojos violetas y la fuerza de sus golpes eran muy reales. Joder, casi podía sentir el puñetazo que le había pegado el día anterior.

—Maldita sea… —repitió. Giró en la cama, de tal forma que quedó boca arriba y las mantas se le enredaron en las piernas. Se restregó los ojos. Le picaban y, encima, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle. Sentía que no había descansado en absoluto. Mierda, probablemente había tenido pesadillas con ella.

Volvió a gruñir. Luego, suspiró.

No podía pasarse el día entero en la cama, por muy tentadora que resultase la idea. Así que se incorporó muy lentamente, echando a un lado las sábanas. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo sintió frío. La madera estaba helada y crujía bajo su peso cuando se levantó.

En su recorrido hasta la cocina se encontró con todas las puertas de sus compañeros cerradas. Probablemente ya se hubiesen marchado. No es que le extrañase, la verdad. Últimamente apenas coincidían en casa.

Cuando entró en la sala tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos, pues la luz que se colaba por la ventana era demasiado intensa en comparación a la penumbra en la que se hallaba sumido el resto del apartamento. Y, encima, era demasiado para su incipiente jaqueca.

—Buenos días. —Y ahí estaba ella. Real. Demasiado real.

—Parece que estás de buen humor, para variar. —Ichigo arqueó una ceja, mirándola con curiosidad. Ella se había mordido el labio, Ichigo suponía que para no replicarle, y sostenía entre las manos un cartoncito de batido. Jugueteaba con él, dándole vueltas, sin dejar de pasárselo de una mano a otra. Casi parecía que estuviera inspeccionándolo. Si no fuera porque era imposible, habría jurado que ella no sabía cómo abrirlo.

Ichigo apartó la mirada y abrió el armarito que había junto a la nevera, donde solían guardar los medicamentos. No quedaban aspirinas.

Contuvo las ganas de maldecir.

—¿Qué buscas?

—Una aspirina. —No le apetecía darle explicaciones. Y eso que se notaba a la legua que ella estaba conteniéndose para no pelearse con él.

¿Por qué diablos se llevaban tan mal?

Rukia dio un paso hacia él, saliendo de detrás del sofá que hasta entonces había ocultado casi la totalidad de su figura.

Y, oh, mierda.

Se le olvidó hasta el dolor de cabeza.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces así vestida?! —exclamó atragantándose. Podía notar cómo las orejas empezaban a arderle.

Rukia bajó la vista hacia sus piernas desnudas.

—¿Qué problema tienes ahora? —Sus enormes ojos violetas echaban chispas cuando volvió a alzar el rostro.

—¡¿Te parece normal…?! —Volvió a atragantarse. La señaló de arriba abajo. Ella volvió a mirarse, pero no parecía encontrar el problema. Por Dios, que ahora vivía con cuatro hombres. ¿En serio lo veía normal?— ¿Por qué llevas una camiseta de Renji?

—Ah, eso. —Rukia dirigó de nuevo su atención al batido—. Renji me prestó algunas cosas anoche. No he tenido tiempo para ir a comprar nada todavía.

—Podías ponerte unos pantalones por lo menos. —Desvió la mirada. En serio, quizá a los otros tres no les importara, pero él no estaba acostumbrado a tener mujeres semidesnudas paseándose por su casa.

—No seas pesado. —Seguía dándole vueltas al cartón. Definitivamente, no sabía cómo se abría—. Es lo suficientemente larga. ¿Nunca has visto a una chica en vestido? ¿En camisón? —Bufó—. Esto es lo mismo, así que relájate.

—No es lo mismo.

Rukia lo miró de reojo. ¿Empezaba a enfadarse? Bien.

—Si tanto te molesta, ayúdame. —Le tendió el batido—. Y me volveré a mi habitación.

Ichigo cogió el paquetito.

—¿Cómo es que no sabes abrirlo? —Sacó la pajita y la clavó en el cartón. En menos de dos segundos, Rukia volvía a tener el batido entre sus manos, ya preparado—. Todo el mundo sabe como funciona esto.

Rukia le dedicó una mirada que no supo cómo interpretar. Había enfado en ella, pero también mucho más.

Ella le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

—Me alegra comprobar que, de vez en cuando, hasta alguien como tú puede ser amable. —Pausa de tres segundos—. Relativamente amable —se corrigió.

—¿Qué insinúas? —le gritó. Pero ella ya se había marchado, sin preocuparse por su respuesta.

Se quedó mirando el lugar por el que Rukia había desaparecido durante larguísimos segundos. Todavía sentía la punta de las orejas calientes. La verdad es que, para lo pequeña que era, tenía unas piernas larguísimas. De piel blanca. Inmaculada. Y parecía suave…

 _Para_ , se gruñó mentalmente.

—Dios… —¿Qué mierda acababa de pensar? Sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía estampó el puño contra la encimera—. Maldita loca. —Incluso cuando no intentaba pelearse con él lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Era increíble, pero en solo unas horas Rukia parecía haberse hecho dueña de la casa. Incluso se llevaba bien con el traidor de Renji.

Suspiró. Lo cierto es que le daba vergüenza reconocer la verdad. Incluso ante sí mismo. Y, sin embargo, sabía muy bien cuál había sido el problema que había tenido con Rukia.

Se había sentido amenazado por ella.

Ichigo había llegado al piso sin saber que Ishida había concertado una entrevista y se la había encontrado ahí, rodeada de _sus_ compañeros.

Joder, él nunca había sido un tipo posesivo. Mucho menos cuando se trataba de esos tres. Pero lo cierto es que eran lo único que tenía. Ellos eran todo lo que le quedaba. Se habían convertido en su familia, en su única familia. Y la vida le había enseñado a desconfiar de todos aquellos que no formasen parte de ella.

Volvió a golpear la encimera.

La idea de buscar un nuevo inquilino había sido de Ishida. Al principio Chad no había querido expresar su opinión acerca de la idea, pero acabó aceptando que eso sería lo más conveniente. La situación económica en el apartamento no era buena.

A quién quería engañar; lo cierto es que era pésima.

Ni a él ni a Renji les había hecho demasiada gracia la idea de meter a un desconocido en el piso, pero acabaron claudicando ante el innegable hecho de que, de seguir así, se verían en la calle en un par de meses.

Sabía que Ishida y Chad aceptarían a cualquiera en esa casa pero, ¿y Renji? Había pensado que él opondría algo más de resistencia.

 _Creo que ella es como nosotros, Kurosaki_ , le había dicho. Pero ¿qué demonios podía tener Rukia en común con ellos? Era una enana mandona y gritona que se había sacado un fajo de billetes del bolsillo como si nada. Y que llevaba ropa de las mejores marcas. Daba la impresión de haber tenido las cosas muy fáciles en la vida.

La imagen de Rukia dándole vueltas al batido pasó por su mente. Duró solo un segundo, rápido como un flash. Pero fue suficiente para arrancarle una sonrisa. Diminuta, pero sonrisa, al fin y al cabo.

¿De dónde diablos había salido esa chica?

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, maldijo en silencio. Por milésima vez en lo que iba de día.

Dios, lo estaba volviendo loco. Y solo llevaba allí un día. ¿Cómo podía ser tan molesta?

Abrió la nevera y cogió lo primero que pilló de su estante. Una manzana y un zumo. Luego se apresuró a volver a su habitación. No le apetecía volver a encontrarse con ella.

Se dejó caer en la cama mientras echaba un vistazo al despertador. Las ocho y siete de la mañana. Todavía le quedaban un par de horas antes de tener que salir para el trabajo. Por suerte o por desgracia, los viernes nunca tenía demasiadas clases que impartir.

Dio un mordisco a la manzana. Clavó la mirada en el techo blanco.

Qué aburrimiento.

Volvió a incorporase hasta quedar sentado en el colchón. El cajón de la mesilla estaba bien cerrado, tal y como lo había dejado la última vez que lo había abierto, meses atrás. Muchos meses atrás.

Estiró la mano. ¿Se atrevería…?

El cajón se abrió con un chirrido. Dentro solo había una carpeta llena de documentos. Al cogerla, los dedos de Ichigo dejaron marcas sobre el plástico lleno de polvo.

Las manos le temblaban cuando quitó las gomas.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso?

No tuvo cuidado, y los documentos se desparramaron sobre la cama.

Las fotos, los titulares que tan bien conocía quedaron a la vista. Los papeles estaban amarillentos y quebradizos por culpa del paso de los años.

Y su nombre estaba por todas partes. Casi había olvidado lo mucho que dolía.

Cogió los recortes de los artículos uno a uno, amontonándolos de nuevo. Sabía que no arreglaría nada leyéndolos otra vez. No descubriría nada nuevo. No arreglaría nada.

La última foto mostraba el gimnasio en el que él había empezado a practicar artes marciales. Era muy pequeño la última vez que había ido allí. En aquel entonces todavía tenía una familia. Un padre. Y una madre.

En aquel entonces las cosas estaban bien.

Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada el despertador marcaba las nueve cuarenta y nueve.

¿Cómo podía haber pasado tanto tiempo?

Volvió a meter todos los documentos en la carpeta y la tiró en su sitio, casi con violencia. Sí, estaba enfadado. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo no habría ese cajón? ¿Y por qué tenía que haberlo hecho precisamente ese día?

Se concedió unos segundos para calmarse, respirando hondo. Luego se limpió el polvo de los dedos contra el pantalón del pijama. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró. El zumo seguía intacto y a la manzana solo le había dado un mordisco, así que la cogió y se la guardó en el bolsillo de la cazadora. La bolsa de deporte ya lo esperaba junto a la puerta.

La habitación de Rukia quedaba justo enfrente de la suya, así que al salir de la suya pudo verla; había dejado la puerta entreabierta y, desde donde Ichigo estaba, podía distinguirla sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y el pelo negro azabache cayéndole sobre cara. Tenía el marco que él le había regalado la noche anterior entre las manos.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza.

Mientras salía del apartamento no podía quitársela de la cabeza.

Tenía que reconocer que no había sido su intención ser así de maleducado con ella.

No, no la quería allí, en su casa. En eso no había cambiado de opinión. Pero tampoco quería vivir eternamente peleándose con ella.

Ya había tenido suficiente de eso en su pasado.

Al sentarse en el autobús, todavía seguía pensando en ella. Dios.

Apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal y cerró los ojos.

Sin contar a sus únicos tres amigos, Rukia era la primera persona con la que se relacionaba en mucho tiempo. Muchísimo. Quizá, simplemente, no sabía cómo hacerlo. No sabía cómo tener una relación normal con alguien. Ni siquiera con un compañero de piso.

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo se dio cuenta que los únicos asientos libres que quedaban en el autobús eran los que estaban a su alrededor. Desde la parte delantera del vehículo, junto al conductor, un par de ancianas lo miraban de reojo y susurraban palabras que Ichigo no alcanzó a escuchar. Pero no le hacía falta oír lo que decían para saber de qué hablaban.

Siempre era lo mismo.

Sonrió para sí mismo, volvió a cerrar los ojos. No, no es que le importara que la gente lo considerase un delincuente, que se apartase de él a su paso. No, no le importaba lo que pudieran pensar de él. Pero cansaba. Sí que cansaba.

Y, mientras pensaba en ello, se dio cuenta de qué era lo que le molestaba tanto de Rukia.

Apenas llevaba en la casa veinticuatro horas y, sin embargo, él se había pasado todo ese tiempo juzgándola sin conocerla. A pesar de lo mucho que le jodía que lo juzgasen a él, eso era exactamente lo que había hecho con Rukia.

Y, no obstante, a pesar de que la había considerado una niñata malcriada, Rukia le había plantado cara. Desde el primer momento en que lo vio, Rukia se había enfrentado a él. No le temía.

No huyó de él.

Y la última vez que eso había pasado su pequeña familia había crecido.

La última vez que alguien se había atrevido a enfrentarse a él, Renji Abarai había ido a parar a su casa.

 **Continuará…**

Un poco raro el capítulo, pero bueno. Me sigue costando horrores escribir sobre Ichigo y Rukia. Tienen unas personalidades muy complicadas. De hecho, creo que en este capítulo Ichigo me ha quedado bastante bipolar.

Como siempre, gracias especialmente a aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme su review: **Beln Star** , **Mapi 3** (me alegra saber que te gusta cómo escribo; la verdad es que es algo que me preocupa mucho, cada vez que releo un capítulo entro en pánico pensando en que es un desastre), **Luan 21, yocel, tentenxneji4ever** (¡spoiler!: solo diré que me has leído el pensamiento con lo del Maid, qué predecible soy; pero es que, en cierta forma, Rukia es igual a Misaki) y **Tsukiiiii** (poco a poco se irá sabiendo más del pasado de los cinco aunque, por supuesto, los que más juego darán van a ser Ichigo y Rukia, aunque puede que Renji también vaya a ser importante.)

PD: Intentaré actualizar lo más rápidamente posible, aunque estando de vacaciones no sé si me será muy fácil encontrar algo de wifi.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Cuando Ichigo llegó a casa se encontró a Chad e Ishida saliendo del apartamento. Maldita su suerte.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Uryū lo miró con curiosidad—. Tienes mala cara.

—Estoy bien —mintió. La sien derecha palpitaba sin control; la jaqueca amenazaba con superarlo de un momento a otro. Intentó escabullirse, pero Chad estaba plantado delante de la puerta de entrada, y no parecía tener ganas de moverse. Joder, lo único que quería Ichigo era llegar a su habitación y meterse en cama.

—¿Seguro? —La sonrisa de Ishida le daba mala espina.

—Seguro. —Chad seguía sin apartarse. Suspiró—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Hemos estado hablando con Rukia. —Oh, mierda. A saber lo que había dicho esa enana sobre él. Seguro que nada bueno—. Creo que está bastante contenta en el piso. Se está adaptando bien, así que quería darte las gracias.

—¿Eh…? —Arrugó el entrecejo—. ¿Las gracias? Estás de coña, ¿no? —Para variar, no pensó antes de hablar.

La mirada de Ishida relampagueó.

—¿Por qué crees que bromeo? —Dio un paso hacia él—. ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado? —Su largo cabello negro azulado enmarcaba sus angulosas facciones, haciéndolo parecer amenazador—. ¿Os habéis vuelto a pelear?

Pero Ichigo no se dejaba amilanar. Se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y qué si lo hemos hecho? —protestó—. Es una enana mandona.

Uryū estaba a punto de replicar cuando Chad abrió la boca, sorprendiéndolos.

—Ichigo. —Se inclinó hacia su amigo. El cabello oscuro caía en ondas sobre sus ojos e Ichigo apenas podía encontrar su mirada entre tanto pelo.

—¿Qué? —La respuesta le salió brusca, pero Chad no se molestó. Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que Ichigo no lo hacía con maldad.

—Ahora Rukia vive con nosotros.

Ishida paseó la mirada entre sus dos compañeros. Si había alguien que podía convencer a Kurosaki de comportarse como una persona civilizada, ese era Chad. Nadie más podría hacerlo.

—Dime algo que no sepa —bufó. Empezaba a notarse seriamente irritado. Por Dios, lo único que quería era acostarse. Pero, muy a su pesar, entendía lo que Chad quería decirle—. Joder. Prometo comportarme, ¿de acuerdo? Pero dejadme pasar. —Habría prometido cualquier cosa en ese momento, pero para Chad e Ishida pareció ser suficiente. Ishida asintió y Chad se hizo a un lado, dejando que Ichigo entrase en casa.

—Tienes comida hecha en la nevera —añadió Uryū.

Le gruñó un _gracias_ a su compañero, aunque no tenía hambre.

Antes de que la puerta se cerrase a su espalda, pudo escuchar de nuevo la voz pensativa de Ishida.

—Que diga lo que quiera, pero creo que se llevan bien —le decía a Chad, quien murmuró algo que sonó como _sí_.

Incluso una vez que la puerta se cerró pudo seguir escuchando la voz de su amigo. Qué pésimas calidades las de su hogar.

—Quién iba a decirlo; Renji y él eran los que más me preocupaban, pero ahora parece que son los que mejor se llevan con ella.

Chad respondió algo, pero su voz era tan grave que Ichigo ya no alcanzó a distinguir sus palabras.

—Son los tres igualitos —replicó Ishida. O algo similar.

Kurosaki resopló con desdén. ¿Qué sabían ellos?

Sus voces se perdieron por completo cuando empezaron a bajar las escaleras pero, casi de inmediato, fueron sustituidas por otras que provenían de la dirección opuesta. De las habitaciones.

La puerta del cuarto de Rukia volvía a estar abierta. De par en par en esta ocasión. Ella seguía sentada en el suelo, pero no estaba sola. Renji estaba tumbado a su lado, riéndose a carcajadas. Ella también sonreía. Parecía relajada, feliz.

A su alrededor había una decena de folios y lápices de colores esparcidos. Renji le daba vueltas al color negro entre los dedos y Rukia parecía muy concentrada mientras miraba el folio que sostenía entre las manos y garabateaba algo con el lápiz rosa.

Tan centrados estaban el uno en el otro que ni siquiera habían escuchado llegar a Ichigo.

 _Traidor_.

El martilleo en la sien estaba empezando a ser insoportable. Decidió que lo mejor sería colarse en su cuarto antes de que Rukia lo descubriese y lo acusase de estar espiándola.

Cómo si a él le interesase algo de lo que ella pudiera estar haciendo.

Pero la madera crujió bajo su peso cuando se movió, y eso sí que llamó la atención de Renji y Rukia.

Abarai se incorporó apoyándose sobre los codos y lo miró con una sonrisa. Tanto se había revolcado por el suelo que la coleta se le había soltado y, ahora, el cabello pelirrojo le caía suelto hasta más abajo de los hombros.

—Ichigo. —Renji le hizo una seña para que se acercase—. ¿Qué haces ahí parado?

Kurosaki entró con paso vacilante en el cuarto, teniendo cuidado de no pisar los folios. Todos estaban en blanco menos el que sostenía Rukia. Ella no dijo nada.

—¿Qué hacéis vosotros? —preguntó, en cambio. De nuevo, el tono le salió más brusco de lo necesario.

—No seas tan desagradable, hombre. —Renji se incorporó más, hasta quedar sentado. Se acercó un poco más a Rukia y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Ella no pareció molesta con el gesto.

En serio, ¿cómo era posible que se llevasen tan bien? Si ni siquiera se conocían.

—Hemos estado dibujando. Para que Rukia tenga algo que poner en el marco que le regalaste.

—Yo no le regalé nada —siseó incómodo. Renji soltó una carcajada ante su reacción, pero a Ichigo no era aquello lo que le molestaba.

Sentía los ojos violeta de Rukia clavados en él, con una intensidad que lo dejaba sin aliento. Todavía podía recordar esa expresión de enfado con la que lo había mirado hacía tan solo unas horas. ¿Qué más era lo que había visto en ella? ¿Tristeza? ¿Desesperación? No lo sabía, pero no había podido olvidarlo.

Cabreado consigo mismo por aquellos pensamientos se volvió hacia ella y le arrebató el papel de las manos. Quiso burlarse pero, por un momento, se quedó sin habla.

Aquello era incluso peor de lo que había esperado.

¿Qué se suponía que era? ¿Un conejo? ¿Aquella bola rosa pretendía ser un conejo? Ichigo diría que sí, ya que el bicho tenía dos largas orejas de color rosa y unos dientes prominentes. Pero no podía estar seguro.

—¡¿Qué aberración es esta?! —Empezó a sacudir el folio delante de las narices de Rukia que, de inmediato, pareció olvidar que estaba tratando de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no pelearse con él. Se levantó de un salto y se encaró a él, con el puño alzado frente a su cara, como si estuviera amenazándolo.

—No es una aberración, inútil. —Le gruñía—. ¡Es Chappy!

—¿Y qué mierda se supone que es eso? —Seguía sacudiendo el dibujo frente a ella. Renji todavía los observaba desde el suelo, con una sonrisa en los labios—. ¡Es un asco! ¿No te da vergüenza dibujar así?

El puñetazo lo alcanzó en el pecho, casi en el mismo sitio en el que ya lo había golpeado el día anterior.

—¡Serás desgraciada…!

—De-vuél-ve-me-lo —silabeó ella muy despacio, como si él tuviese problemas para comprender lo que le decía. Eso solo consiguió enfurecerlo más.

Levantó el folio más alto, dejándolo fuera del alcance de Rukia por completo. Ella lo miraba con odio, pero no le dio la satisfacción de intentar alcanzarlo. Lástima, Ichigo se habría divertido viéndola saltar para coger el dichoso papel.

—Vamos, cógelo. —La provocó con una sonrisa maliciosa—. ¿No lo quieres?

Ella intentó golpearlo otra vez pero, en esta ocasión, Ichigo detuvo el puñetazo con facilidad con la mano que le quedaba libre.

No obstante, de pronto, sintió cómo el folio se escurría entre sus dedos.

—Déjalo ya, Ichigo. —Renji estaba detrás de él. Tan ensimismado estaba en su discusión con Rukia que no se había enterado siquiera de que él se había levantado.

El pelirrojo sostenía el dibujo de Rukia entre las manos. Ya no sonreía.

—Esto no es asunto tuyo, Renji. —Ichigo apretó tanto los puños que las uñas se le clavaron en la palma de la mano. Sentía los latidos del corazón en la garganta, en la sien. Hacía calor—. Así que cállate.

—¡Claro que es asunto mío, idiota! —También él empezaba a enfadarse. Renji tenía tan poca paciencia como él, o incluso menos. E Ichigo lo sabía—. Ahora somos compañeros. ¡Así que ni se te ocurra mandarme callar! —Le enseñaba los dientes—. A no ser que quieras pelea. —Pero Ichigo ya no lo escuchaba.

 _Ahora somos compañeros._

Esas palabras le recordaron a las de Chad.

Maldijo entre dientes.

Renji todavía seguía mirándolo fijamente, pero con las puntas de los dedos alisaba la esquina del papel, que se había arrugado cuando Ichigo se lo arrebató a Rukia. ¿Desde cuando era tan cuidadoso?

El calor aumentaba por momentos. También los latidos de su corazón.

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, tratando de contener las palpitaciones. No lo logró.

La visión empezó a nublársele.

La náusea que le subió a la garganta impidió que volviese a gritarle a Renji. Se tambaleó. Sintió unos brazos a su alrededor. Sujetándolo.

—¿Estás bien? —La voz de Rukia sonaba muy lejana. Ya no parecía enfadada.

—¿Ichigo? —¿Era preocupación lo que había en la voz de Renji?

De pronto recordó lo mucho que había anhelado llegar a casa, meterse en cama, apagar la luz, dormir…

Se zafó bruscamente del agarre de Rukia.

—Haced lo que queráis —musitó.

Rukia fue a responder, pero la expresión angustiada de Renji la detuvo. Se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada, dejando que Ichigo se marchase.

—¿Crees que estará bien? —preguntó Rukia una vez que estuvo segura de que Ichigo se había encerrado en su propio cuarto.

No podía negarlo, la forma en que su expresión había cambiado de pronto, la forma en que sus rasgos se habían contraído por el dolor, la había asustado. Sus pupilas dilatadas se habían encontrado con las de Rukia, su piel había empalidecido de pronto y él se había derrumbado contra ella.

Renji tenía el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada.

—Eso espero. —Le tendió el dibujo a Rukia, ella lo cogió con cuidado—. Sufre de migraña a menudo. Cuando se enfada empeora. —Suspiró—. Creo que será mejor que deje que te prepares. —Echó un vistazo a su reloj—. Pronto van a ser las cuatro.

—Gracias, Renji. — _Por todo_ , quiso añadir. No lo hizo.

—No hay de qué.

 _Cuando se enfada empeora._

Entonces, ¿aquello era culpa suya?

Rukia cogió el marco, que todavía estaba vacío. Sentía los dedos rígidos, tanto que le costó abrirlo. El dibujo de Chappy todavía no estaba terminado pero, de pronto, ya no sentía ganas de seguir pintando. Así que lo colocó en su lugar.

 _Queda bien_ , se prometió a sí misma. _Queda bien_.

Colocó el marco en la mesilla de noche. Luego, tomó su bolso y salió del apartamento sin molestarse en recoger el desastre en el que había quedado convertido su habitación.

Aunque aún quedaba casi una hora para las cuatro, y sabía que el café quedaba cerca de su vivienda, no quería arriesgarse a perderse y llegar tarde en su primer día.

Llovía y hacía frío, pero eso a Rukia no le molestaba. Ella nunca se había dejado amedrentar por el mal tiempo. Ni por nada.

 _Hasta ahora, al menos._ Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de borrar esos pensamientos.

A pesar de todo, se caló la capucha de la cazadora, diciéndose que no daría muy buena imagen si llegaba calada hasta los huesos. Caminaba con pasos rápidos. De pronto, Tokio ya no parecía tan amigable como la noche anterior. Torció a la izquierda al final de la calle, luego a la derecha. Izquierda otra vez dos calles más allá. Unos metros más adelante tuvo que deshacer el camino andado y volver a torcer a la izquierda en el último cruce. Luego, derecha otra vez.

El _Seiretei_ era un café pequeñito, una casita de madera oscura encajada entre dos edificios más altos. Tenía dos grandes ventanas que dejaban pasar la luz a raudales, y desde las que podía verse el interior del local. La puerta también tenía cristal y, sobre él, había un cartel que rezaba _Abierto_ en ornamentadas letra cursiva.

Justo al lado de la entrada había una maceta llena de geranios, cuyos pétalos caídos habían formado un manto blanco como la nieve alrededor de la planta.

Pero, cuando llegó, Rukia no reparó en ninguno de esos detalles. Su atención estaba centrada por completo en la chica que barría la entrada del negocio.

 _No. No. No, no, no_.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó allí, mirándola sin poder creerse lo que veía, pero la muchacha finalmente se percató de su presencia. Por un momento pareció confundida. Luego, le sonrió. Parecía muy contenta.

—¿Rukia? —Dejó la escoba apoyada contra la pared y se acercó a ella—. ¿Eres Rukia?

Un asentimiento por parte de la aludida. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantener la mirada en la cara de la chica. Sus ojos castaños la miraban con dulzura. Tenía rostro muy dulce, de piel blanca, enmarcado por dos largas cortinas de cabello anaranjado, recogido con dos horquillas de color azul, una a cada lado, sobre las sienes.

—Encantada de conocerte. —Le cogió las manos—. Yo soy Orihime, hablamos ayer por teléfono. ¿Te acuerdas?

—C-Claro… —titubeó. ¿Dónde se estaba metiendo?

La sonrisa de Orihime era deslumbrante.

—¡Ven conmigo! —Y la arrastró al interior.

El local estaba muy bien arreglado. Aunque era pequeño, la decoración era sobria, amplia y los muebles blancos daban sensación de amplitud al lugar. Rukia contó nueve mesas, cada una con capacidad para cuatro personas. Solo dos estaban llenas.

Frente a ella había una barra, también pequeña, con taburetes distribuidos a lo largo de toda su extensión. Detrás de ella había una puerta, tapada por una cortina, que Rukia supuso llevaba a la cocina. Tras la barra había una mujer preciosa, de cabello rubio anaranjado, unos tonos más claros que el de Orihime. Estaba preparando unos sándwiches.

—Esta es Rangiku Matsumoto —le presentó Inoue.

—Rukia, ¿verdad? —La mujer la saludó con la mano—. Bienvenida. Estamos muy emocionadas por tenerte aquí.

—Muchas gracias. —Se obligó a sonreír. Y, para su sorpresa, descubrió que no le costaba demasiado fingir.

—Si tienes algún problema, házmelo saber. —Tenía los ojos de un intenso color gris claro, brillante como el hielo—. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

—Gracias.

Rangiku y Orihime parecían genuinamente contentas de tenerla allí. No obstantem Rukia era incapaz de sacudirse de encima la sensación de que era una molestia. De que no debería estar allí. De que, por desgracia, no estaba allí por sus propios méritos.

 _Lo haré lo mejor que pueda_ , se prometió, intentando no pensar en lo que realmente le esperaba.

—Ven, te daré tu uniforme. —La voz de Orihime la sacó de sus pensamientos—. Pronto empezarán a llegar más clientes.

Rukia la asintió y fue tras ella, cruzando la puerta que había tras la barra. De la derecha le llegó un delicioso olor. A tortilla, probablemente.

—Nanao está hoy en la cocina. —Siguió hablando Inoue—. Luego te la presento. Te caerá bien, ya lo verás. —Y continuó contándole cosas, de las que Rukia apenas alcanzó a escuchar la mitad. Entraron en una especie de almacén y Orihime le dirigió una mirada de disculpa—. Nos cambiamos aquí, porque el local no es muy grande. Espero que no te moleste.

—No hay problema, no te preocupes. —Otra sonrisa por parte de Inoue.

—Aquí tienes —le dijo, descolgando un traje de una de las perchas que había en la pared—. Espero que sea tu talla —añadió mirándola con preocupación. Luego sacudió la cabeza—. Nanao puede ajustarlo si te queda grande.

—Gracias.

—No hay por qué darlas. —Le señaló unas taquillas que había en la esquina del cuarto—. Puedes dejar tus cosas allí, la primera está libre.

—De acuerdo —asintió.

Rukia se colocó el uniforme sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía, automáticamente. Todavía no podía creerse que hubiera acabado en ese lugar.

 _Maldita Kukaku…_

La tela negra era muy suave, aunque las puntillas blancas molestaban un poco cada vez que Rukia movía el cuello. Los dedos se le enredaron al ajustar el lazo del delantal pero, al final, consiguió que quedase igualado por ambos lados.

Con manos torpes, terminó de vestirse a toda prisa. No quería salir de allí, pero tampoco quería quedarse más tiempo del necesario.

Cuando salió, Orihime seguía muy sonriente. Atendía a un cliente que se la comía con los ojos y le susurraba algo que solo ellos alcanzaban a escuchar. Rangiku le hizo señas para que se acercase a ella. Seguía con los bocadillos.

Rukia se colocó a su lado y, sin que ella tuviera que pedírselo, empezó a ayudarla.

—Te queda bien —elogió mirando su uniforme—. Tienes suerte, es el único de talla pequeña que tenemos.

A Rukia eso no le extrañaba. No había que fijarse demasiado para darse cuenta de que, a diferencia de ella, tanto Inoue como Matsumoto tenían unos cuerpazos increíblemente desarrollados. Especialmente Rangiku, cuyo uniforme tenía un pronunciadísimo escote.

Por un breve instante volvió a preguntarse si, de verdad, ella lograría encajar ahí.

—¿Estás preparada?

Rukia no supo cómo responder a eso, pero su expresión debió ser suficiente.

—No te preocupes. Enseguida le pillarás el truco, ya lo verás. —Le sonrió, queriendo alentarla—. Todas estábamos muy nerviosas cuando llegamos aquí.

Rukia murmuró algo ininteligible, Rangiku rió.

—¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

En esta ocasión Rukia negó rotundamente. Así que, mientras cortaban los tomates, Matsumoto empezó a susurrarle instrucciones. Decenas de instrucciones. Centenas.

Orihime seguía con el cliente, un chico menudo de gafas. Rukia empezaba a marearse. Trató de centrar toda su atención en los tomates.

Y entonces sonó la campanilla, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo cliente.

Rukia alzó la mirada para encontrarse con dos chicos, uno de cabello negro y otro de cabello castaño oscuro. El castaño parecía muy emocionado.

—Vamos, prueba tú. —La voz de Rangiku la sobresaltó.

—¡¿Qué?! —Rukia la miró con pánico—. ¡¿Yo?!

—Claro, es muy fácil. —Alzó ambos pulgares ante el rostro de Rukia, quien supuso que trataba de decirle que todo saldría bien— Si tienes problemas, yo iré a ayudarte.

Rukia tragó saliva.

 _Piensa en el maldito dinero_ , se recordó.

Se adelantó con pasos titubeantes.

 _Vamos, Rukia. No hay nada que no puedas hacer si te lo propones._

Inspiró hondo. El chico castaño la vio acercarse y abrió los ojos de par en par. Luego, sonrió.

—¡Oh, una adquisición nueva!

Rukia no supo cómo tomarse eso. Pero, diciéndose que debía cumplir con su deber, le sonrió a su vez. E hizo su trabajo:

—Bienvenidos, Amos. —Se inclinó ante ellos—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

 **Continuará…**

Como siempre, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews: **lBdE, Tsukiiiii, Salazar-sama**. Sé que los primeros capítulos están siendo un poco lentos, pero creo que dentro de poco va a empezar la acción. (O eso espero.) Y, por supuesto, el IchiRuki :3 (Aunque estoy de acuerdo, Salazar-sama, para mí la forma en que ellos se pelean demuestra que se quieren xD)


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Cuando Rukia llegó a casa fue incapaz de reprimir un suspiro de alivio. Se descalzó en la misma entrada, sintiendo que sus pies no podrían sostenerla mucho más tiempo.

—¿Cansada? —Ishida estaba recostado en uno de los sillones de la cocina, con un gordísimo cuaderno de apuntes abierto ante él. _Mecánica Computacional_ , alcanzó a leer Rukia en la portada.

—Cansada —afirmó la muchacha—. Aunque ha ido bastante bien, la verdad. Mejor de lo que esperaba. —Rukia forzó una sonrisa más. Y eso que las mejillas ya le dolían; el _Seiretei_ destilaba amabilidad por todos lados, eso lo había comprendido rápidamente. Nunca se había visto obligada a fingir tantas sonrisas seguidas. Ni siquiera cuando estaba en casa.

Su _antigua_ casa, se corrigió.

Durante un instante se sintió tentada de hablarle a Ishida de su trabajo; todavía podía sentir el uniforme de Maid pegado a la piel y las miradas nada disimuladas de los clientes sobre ella. Ahora que el día había terminado, podía decir con sinceridad que no se avergonzaba de lo que había hecho. Estaba saliendo adelante, de la única forma en que podía hacerlo.

Pero, a pesar de ello, quizá fuera buena idea tener la opinión de alguien imparcial, saber si podía sentirse orgullosa de lo que estaba haciendo. Solo quería estar segura de que estaba obrando bien. Y sabía que Ishida no la juzgaría.

Sin embargo, el chico volvió a hablar, y el momento pasó.

—Me alegro. —Ishida pasaba las páginas distraídamente—. Los primeros días siempre son los más duros.

Le pareció que sus palabras escondían un doble sentido, pero decidió ignorarlo. Ya habían tenido esa conversación por la mañana.

—¿Tú qué tal llevas…? —preguntó en cambio, señalando con un gesto de la cabeza el cuaderno.

Ishida soltó un suspiro. También él parecía agotado.

—Bien, supongo. Aunque no he tenido mucho tiempo para estudiar. —Se frotó los ojos—. Tengo examen el jueves. Estudio Ingeniería de caminos, ¿lo sabías?

Rukia negó con la cabeza.

—Soy el único de esta casa que va a la universidad. —Volvía a pasar las páginas sin siquiera mirarlas—. A veces parece que los otros se olvidan de eso.

—¿Te dan mucho trabajo? —En esa ocasión, la sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Rukia fue sincera. Divertida.

—Demasiado. No saben cuidarse solos. —Ishida estaba muy serio, pero Rukia sospechaba que, en cierto modo, estaba contento con su papel—. Veo que tú también empiezas a darte cuenta de eso. —La muchacha trató de esconder la bolsa de la farmacia que llevaba colgada de la muñeca, pero era tarde. Hacía mucho que Ishida se había fijado en ella. No se le escapaba una—. Son para Kurosaki, ¿verdad? Renji me dijo que estaba con una de sus migrañas.

Rukia guardó silencio. No quería decir nada que metiese a Ichigo en un lío. O que preocupase a Ishida. No quería causarle problemas a nadie. Pero, al parecer, sus temores eran infundados, porque Ishida ya estaba al tanto de la situación.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que os habías vuelto a pelear? —Rukia lo miró con sorpresa—. Me lo contó esta mañana.

—Yo… —¿Qué podía decir? No tenía excusa—. Supongo que pensé que se trataba de algo entre nosotros. Y puedo resolver mis problemas sola. —No quiso decirlo con frialdad, solo pretendía dejar claro que ella sabía cuidarse.

El chico asintió, la sombra de una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Parecía impresionado.

—Entonces, ¿son para él? —Ishida volvió a señalar la bolsa. Ella la abrió y sacó una caja de aspirinas.

—Me siento un poco culpable —admitió—. Renji dijo que cuando se enfadaba…

Ishida cerró el cuaderno y lo apartó a un lado.

—Empeora, sí.

Rukia empezó a juguetear con uno de los hilos sueltos del sofá, cuidando siempre de no tirar de él para no romper la tela.

—¿Por qué me odia tanto? —preguntó al fin. No había rabia en su voz, ni decepción, ni tristeza. No había nada, ni rastro de emoción. Solo la certeza de que, sí, él realmente la detestaba.

Ishida la contempló con pena. Las gafas le habían resbalado hasta la punta de la nariz y él la miraba por encima de los cristales.

—No te lo tomes como algo personal. —Se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la nevera para servirse un vaso de agua. Le ofreció uno a Rukia, pero ella declinó su ofrecimiento—. Kurosaki ha pasado por muchas cosas. Le cuesta confiar en la gente. Eso es todo.

—Es exasperante.

El muchacho sonrió.

—Lo sé. Lo conozco. —Tomó un sorbo a su bebida, luego empezó a darle vueltas al vaso entre los dedos.

Al otro lado de la ventana la oscuridad era casi total; el sol hacía tiempo que se había puesto, y su calle apenas estaba iluminada. De pronto, Rukia empezó a sentir los párpados muy pesados.

—Creo que debería dejarte estudiar. Ya te he interrumpido bastante. —Recogió los zapatos del suelo—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —concedió Ishida. Volvió a acostarse en el sofá, apuntes en mano.

El pasillo estaba a oscuras, como de costumbre, pero Rukia ya iba acostumbrándose. Sus dedos encontraron el pomo de la puerta de Ichigo casi sin problemas. Antes de girarlo, sin embargo, llamó suavemente con los nudillos. No obtuvo respuesta.

Abrió con cuidado. No quería despertarlo.

—¿Ichigo…? —susurró muy quedamente.

En esta ocasión, como respuesta obtuvo un gruñido.

—¿Ichigo? —insistió, hablando todavía más bajo—. ¿Estás despierto?

Lo escuchó revolverse entre las sábanas, maldiciendo entre gemidos.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Te importa si enciendo la luz del pasillo?

Otro gruñido, que Rukia interpretó como un _haz lo que te dé la jodida gana_. Así que palpó el tramo de pared que había junto a la puerta de Ichigo, a la izquierda. No tardó en encontrar el interruptor y, una vez que consiguió encenderla, se apresuró a deslizarse dentro de la habitación de su compañero y a entornar la puerta tras ella, para que solo un haz de luz se colase en el cuarto. Tampoco quería que la acusase de reavivar su jaqueca exponiéndolo a la luz.

Él no la miraba, estaba tirado en cama, con el rostro enterrado en la almohada y las mantas subidas hasta la punta de la nariz.

—¿Te encuentras muy mal?

El tercer gruñido. Esta vez Rukia supuso que quería decir algo similar a _¿a ti qué te parece?_

—Te he traído unas pastillas.

Ante eso, Ichigo abrió los ojos con cautela y se incorporó unos centímetros. Solo entonces Rukia se percató de que la sombra de unas oscuras ojeras empezaba a perfilarse bajo su mirada. Le tendió las medicinas, y sacó la botella de zumo de piña, que Orihime había insistido en que se llevara "para el camino", de la bolsa de la farmacia.

Ichigo tomó ambos. Sacó dos píldoras del envase y se las tragó sin mirar el prospecto, bajándolas con un largo trago de zumo.

Una vez hubo terminado, Rukia tomó la bebida y las pastillas, y las colocó en la mesilla. Él se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, esperando el tan ansiado efecto de la medicación. Cerró los ojos y, casi de inmediato, pudo escuchar cómo ella abandonaba la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Por un momento, pudo sentir cómo el cuarto se llenaba de la luz procedente del pasillo pero, segundos después, la puerta se cerró con un chasquido casi imperceptible y él quedó sumido en la oscuridad total.

Poco a poco el sueño se fue apoderando de él y a medida que el dolor disminuía, lenta pero inexorablemente, fue incapaz de reprimir un intenso sentimiento de gratitud hacia Rukia. Con un gesto tan sencillo como ese acababa de demostrarle que, a pesar de ser una enana mandona, gritona y violenta, tenía un buen corazón. Un muy buen corazón. A fin de cuentas, después de lo mal que se había portado con ella, Rukia debería haberlo dejado morirse de dolor en esa habitación.

Soltó un suspiro, diciéndose que debía apartar esos pensamientos. Solo quería dejar la mente en blanco, hacer que las molestias desapareciesen por completo.

Inspiró hondo, espiró. Una vez, y otra. Y otra más. Siempre profundamente.

No tardó en relajarse por completo.

Durante horas se sumió en un sueño ligero, del que despertaba cada pocos minutos solo para volver a caer rendido segundos después. Los sueños que lo asaltaban eran confusos, poblados de rostros que hacía mucho tiempo no veía.

Alrededor de las seis de la mañana se despertó sobresaltado; el corazón latía desbocado en el pecho y el sudor frío le poblaba la nuca. Aunque no podía recordar los restos de la pesadilla, la sensación de terror era todavía muy vívida.

La luz de la mañana empezaba a colarse entre las rendijas de la persiana e Ichigo supo que no sería capaz de volver a conciliar el sueño. Así que acercó a la mesa y tomó su bloc de dibujo y el paquete donde guardaba los carboncillos. Valoró la posibilidad de sentarse a la mesa a trabajar pero, como no quería avivar la jaqueca, volvió a recostarse en la cama, apoyando el cuaderno contra las rodillas flexionadas. Ni la postura ni la iluminación eran las más indicadas para trabajar, pero para Ichigo era suficiente.

Los trazos empezaron a fluir, antes siquiera de que él hubiera decidido qué dibujar.

Dibujó por espacio de dos horas, primero esbozando siluetas, luego rellenando las figuras, dándoles profundidad, añadiendo detalles. Trabajó en la penumbra hasta que un golpe en la puerta lo distrajo.

Rukia entró sin esperar respuesta, igual que la noche anterior. Volvía a vestir con la camiseta de Renji que, aunque le quedaba muy floja, no le llegaba más abajo de medio muslo.

Sintiendo cómo las orejas volvían a adquirir un intenso tono carmesí, Ichigo tuvo que controlarse para no volver a gritarle que se vistiera decentemente. Una mueca de disgusto que frunció sus labios brevemente fue la única muestra de su incomodidad, pero Rukia no pareció advertirlo.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras? —susurró.

—Mejor.

Ella le sonrió. Y, en esta ocasión, no había malicia en su sonrisa. No había picardía. Solo parecía aliviada. Sinceramente aliviada. Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír así.

—Me alegro.

Salió de la habitación sin decirle nada más, sin dirigirle ni siquiera una última mirada.

La mirada de Ichigo volvió a posarse sobre la caja de pastillas y la botella de zumo, ambos todavía sobre su mesilla.

 _Mierda_.

Se levantó de la cama demasiado deprisa.

Esperaba sentir una oleada de mareo, una náusea. No hubo nada de eso. El dolor no había desaparecido por completo, pero había mejorado considerablemente. Salió al pasillo, con el cuaderno de dibujo todavía en la mano y los dedos manchados de carboncillo.

—Canija —llamó con un tono que, esperaba, fuera neutro.

Rukia estaba en su cama otra vez, pero había dejado la puerta abierta, así que pudo escucharlo perfectamente. Y no protestó por la forma en la que él la había llamado. Menudo cambio.

La habitación de Rukia estaba muy iluminada; había subido la persiana y descorrido las cortinas. Pero la claridad ya no le molestaba.

Ella lo miraba expectante. Ichigo contuvo las ganas de restregarse la nuca; ahora que estaba allí, las palabras no parecían querer salir de su boca, y eso lo exasperaba.

Buscó con la mirada el marco; estaba sobre la mesilla de noche, junto a su cama. El dibujo ya estaba colocado en él.

—Oye, lo de antes… Lo de ayer —se corrigió—. Lo del Phappy ese…

—Se llama Chappy.

—Lo que sea —protestó. El entrecejo fruncido de Rukia le advirtió que a ella sí le importaba esa sutil diferencia—. No pretendía molestarte. —Qué mentira más grande. El gesto de enfado de Rukia se acentuó, dejándole claro que no se tragaba sus palabras. Empezaba a ponerlo nervioso otra vez—. Oye, lo que pasa es que es un marco de fotos, ¿vale? De fotos. Sabes lo que son, ¿verdad? —No pudo evitarlo. Sé burló. Un poco, al menos.

Pero, para su sorpresa, Rukia no pareció molesta. El ceño se relajó; todo en su rostro transmitía seriedad. Pero, a parte de eso, su expresión era imperturbable. Ichigo no habría podido decir si se hallaba molesta, triste o directamente cabreada. Solo estaba seria.

—No tengo ninguna foto que poner en él.

Ichigo chasqueó la lengua.

—Alguna tienes que tener. De tus amigos. De tu familia.

La mirada que le dirigió Rukia fue suficiente para hacerlo callar. En esta ocasión, a Ichigo sí que le pareció distinguir una chispa de tristeza en sus ojos violeta. Duró solo un instante, pero él estaba seguro de que la había visto.

—Yo no tengo familia.

—¿Cómo que no? Si sé que fue tu hermano el que llamó a Ishida para conseguirte el piso —pinchó. Sonreía con suficiencia, contento de haberla pillado en su mentira—. No intentes engañarme.

Pero ella no dijo absolutamente nada. Solo volteó, dando por finalizada la conversación.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba ahora?

Ichigo no se marchó. Se quedó ahí, mirando su espalda. Y decidió cambiar de táctica.

—Eso no te da derecho a dibujar esa aberración, ¿lo sabías? —No quería dejarla así. No, no quería que estuviera triste. No, si era por culpa suya. Prefería verla enfadada—. Es un atentado contra el arte. Contra el buen gusto.

Funcionó. Rukia se volvió hecha una furia.

—Claro —bufó—. Y supongo que tú lo harás mejor que yo, ¿no? ¿Acaso eres un gran artista?

La sonrisa que se extendió por los labios de Ichigo le confirmó que acababa de meter la pata antes siquiera de que el muchacho hablase.

—Pues me parece que sí —dijo, dándose importancia. Le tendió el cuaderno, que había cerrado inconscientemente al entrar en la habitación de Rukia.

El bloc estaba lleno en su mayoría de diseños de la ciudad; reconoció el cruce de Shibuya, el supermercado que había cerca de su casa, el Skytree, el Shiodome, el barrio de Akihabara con sus múltiples neones y carteles de anime y videojuegos, los altísimos y coloridos edificios de Roppongi, el castillo Edo. Y más, mucho más. Todo Tokio parecía estar allí.

Pero también había sitios que, aunque Rukia supo instintivamente que pertenecían a la ciudad, no pudo reconocer; un parque lleno de columpios y toboganes para niños, la entrada principal de un gimnasio, una clínica médica, las calles de un barrio que Rukia supuso que debía pertenecer a las afueras.

Todos ellos eran impresionantes.

Intercalados con los dibujos de Tokio, Rukia encontró esbozos del rostro de un hombre, apenas la silueta de una nariz prominente y una mandíbula firme, la sombra de una sonrisa de labios casi inexistentes en algunos de ellos. Ninguno estaba terminado.

El último con el que se encontró parecía reciente, a juzgar por las manchas de carboncillo que había dejado en la hoja anterior al cerrarse el cuaderno. Ichigo no había tenido tiempo de utilizar el spray protector para secarlo.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó la chica estudiando el dibujo. En él solo se veían un par de ojos. El derecho estaba perfectamente definido; era un ojo oscuro, de iris y pupila pequeños, enmarcado por un ceño muy definido y unas sombras profundas a la altura del lacrimal. Pero el izquierdo estaba emborronado, como si Ichigo no hubiera sabido bien cómo dibujarlo, como si en su modelo mental faltase algo que le hacía imposible reproducir aquel ojo fielmente.

Rukia alzó la mirada, esperando la respuesta de su compañero. Pero él solo extendió la mano para que Rukia le devolviese el cuaderno. Una vez lo tuvo entre sus manos, dio un paso hacia ella. La miró a los ojos unos instantes y Rukia pudo comprobar, con curiosidad, que tenía las puntas de las orejas sonrojadas. Cuando habló, la voz de su compañero había recuperado el control y no había rastro de su habitual tono irritado.

—Gracias por lo de anoche —musitó, muy serio. Sin rastro de burla. Y, alzando la mano, posó los dedos sobre la mejilla de Rukia, deslizándolos sobre su piel.

La dejó sin palabras.

Pero cuando él dio la vuelta para marcharse, el espejo, que Rukia había descubierto colgado en la parte interior de la puerta del armario, ahora abierto, le devolvió su reflejo. En su mejilla Ichigo había dejado un borrón negro de carboncillo.

Claro, era imposible que él fuese amable por propia voluntad.

—¡Tú, zanahoria! —Se lanzó tras él, antes de que abandonara el cuarto—. ¡Lo has hecho a propósito! ¡Serás…!

Pero, para su sorpresa Ichigo no se volvió contra ella. Se quedó parado, con la mano apoyada en la jamba, sin salir de la habitación.

Rukia no pudo evitarlo, se detuvo antes de golpearlo. Él volvía a tener las pupilas clavadas en el cuaderno. En el último dibujo.

Se volvió para mirarla por encima del hombro y algo en su expresión le indicó que Ichigo había cambiado de opinión. Que, de repente, sí quería que ella supiera quién era ese hombre que aparecía en sus dibujos, siempre como una silueta borrosa o una sombra oscura.

Contuvo el aliento. Y la respuesta de Ichigo no tardó en llegar.

—Es el asesino de mi madre.

 **Continuará…**

Perdonad el retraso; estos días tengo a mi primo en casa y no me deja ni un minuto libre. Nos vemos tan poco que tenemos que aprovechar :3

Bien, como siempre, **muchísimas gracias por sus reviews** a:

 **ZK30:** a pesar de que en este capítulo me la he saltado,prometo que habrá alguna escena en el Maid. Le tengo un poco de miedo, porque soy pésima para escribir Humor, pero la habrá. Y la historia de Ichigo empezará a desvelarse a partir de ahora.

 **yocel** : muchas gracias por tu comentario; hacia mucho que no escribía un long-fic propiamente dicho y tengo miedo de que el ritmo no sea el adecuado. Y, sí, sé que las migrañas son horrendas, yo las sufro, así que sé bien lo que le estoy haciendo padecer a Ichigo xD

 **Hinata** : me alegra saber que te va gustando, como dije tengo miedo de no llevar un buen ritmo en la historia. Los long-fic no son lo mío, por desgracia.

 **Guest:** intentaré que haya mucho IchiRuki, sí. De hecho, si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia/petición para una escena entre ellos será bien recibida. Siempre que pueda incluirla en el argumento de la historia prometo intentar escribirla.

 **Tsukiiiii** : siento el retraso, de veras, creo que con este es con el que más he tardado. Creo que tanto a Ichigo como a Rukia les irá bien, al menos a la larga. Esos dos pueden con todo, ya sea trabajo nuevo, migrañas o un ejército de Hollows ^^

 **tentenxneji4ever:** espero que te vaya muy bien en la uni; yo empiezo mi último curso en menos de un mes y ya estoy un poco agobiada ahora… De lo de si Rukia es pariente de Ichigo o no, solo diré que no habrá ningún tipo de incesto. Todo tendrá su explicación (no prometo que sea una explicación muy interesante, pero la habrá xD)

Quería deciros también que he decidido hacerme beta, así que si alguien estuviera interesado puede encontrar más información mi perfil.

Muchísimas gracias por leer.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

—¿Qué dibujas? —Rukia se inclinó sobre el brazo del sofá, tratando de echarle un vistazo al cuaderno de Ichigo. Pero, para su desgracia, el muchacho estaba sentado en el suelo, muy lejos de su alcance.

—No es asunto tuyo. —Ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para mirarla. No obstante, ella no se sintió ofendida por su reacción. Con el tiempo había aprendido a convivir con él y con su mal humor.

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que Rukia había llegado a esa casa y podía afirmar, con cierta satisfacción, que las cosas iban mucho mejor de lo que nunca habría podido esperar. Empezaba a disfrutar realmente con su trabajo, a divertirse con lo que hacía, y, además, a medida que pasaban los días iba sintiéndose más integrada y valorada en el apartamento. Incluso Ichigo había dejado de discutir con ella. No totalmente, porque el tío era un cabezota impaciente, pero Rukia podía notar que las veces que le gritaba lo hacía con la intención de hacerla rabiar, o simplemente porque perdía los nervios con demasiada facilidad, y no porque estuviera realmente molesto con ella y su presencia en el apartamento.

Quizá se arriesgara mucho al hacerlo, pero Rukia hubiera jurado que él realmente la apreciaba. Un poquito, al menos. Aunque jamás lo admitiera en voz alta.

No, no iba a exagerar tanto como para decir que se habían hecho íntimos, pero nadie podría negar que su relación presente era, cuando menos, cordial. Puede que amigable, incluso.

—Borde… —murmuró, a pesar de todo, volviéndose hacia la mesa que habían improvisado con un par de taburetes cuadrados. Sus palillos atraparon con maestría una pieza de wanton que se tragó de un bocado. Le dirigió una última mirada de reojo, llena de curiosidad, preguntándose qué podría ser lo que estaba dibujando con tanta pasión.

—Lo que tú digas —musitó en respuesta Ichigo, todavía muy concentrado en su bloc. El ramen que tenía al lado ya debía estar frío, pero nadie se atrevió recordárselo.

Chad rellenó los vasos una vez más. Ishida y Rukia tomaron los suyos, pero Renji estaba demasiado ocupado atacando la cena como para estirarse a por él.

—¿Estás segura de que está bien que traigas _todo_ esto? —preguntó, enfatizando el 'todo'. Tragando a duras penas, señaló con sus palillos el festín que Rukia había organizado. Ella diría que se le notaba ligeramente emocionado. Los taburetes estaban llenos de comida, tanto china como japonesa, y todavía quedaba más, mucha más, sobre la encimera, esperando su turno para ser devorada.

Rukia asintió. Ahora sabía que la situación económica en aquella casa era bastante precaria; el piso pertenecía a una prima lejana de Ishida, que le permitía hacer lo que quisiera con él siempre y cuando le pagara el alquiler puntualmente. De ahí que hubieran decidido hacer hueco para un inquilino más, dividiendo la sala de estar en dos dormitorios, los que ahora ocupaban Chad e Ishida, y trasladando los sofás a la cocina. Ni Renji ni Ichigo habían querido renunciar a ellos.

No, no se trataba de que pasasen hambre, ni mucho menos. Pero tampoco podían permitirse muchas de las cosas que les gustaría comer a menudo. Por eso, desde que había comenzado a trabajar en el Maid, Rukia había tomado la costumbre de llevar a sus compañeros algunas de las sobras del Café.

Así que, desde hacía unas semanas, habían empezado a reunirse los viernes para cenar todos juntos la deliciosa comida que habitualmente preparaba Nanao en el _Seiretei_.

—Pero no te acostumbres demasiado —añadió mientras Renji volvía a atacar la comida—. Esto es solo porque nos cancelaron una fiesta de cumpleaños a última hora.

Renji hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—De todas formas, Rukia —interrumpió Ishida—, todavía no nos has dicho dónde queda el restaurante en el que trabajas. ¿No es un poco raro eso? —Se recolocó las gafas con la mano izquierda; la derecha sostenía un plato lleno de gyozas.

—¡Es verdad! —Renji se golpeó el muslo con el puño—. Pero ¡si podíamos ir a visitarte un día allí!

El wanton que estaba comiendo Rukia se le atascó en la garganta. Tosió con fuerza. Chad la miró con preocupación e hizo ademán de golpearla en la espalda, pero Rukia consiguió recuperarse sola. Sin embargo, la posibilidad de encontrarse con esos cuatro en el Maid Café le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Lo único que quieres es más comida gratis —trató de bromear la muchacha. Su compañero torció la boca, dándole a entender que había acertado.

—Pero…

Renji no llegó a decir más. Las primeras notas de _Wing Stock_ se dejaron oír en la cocina, cortando la conversación por completo.

—¿Qué es…? —Ichigo alzó la mirada de su cuaderno, encontrándose con una Rukia estupefacta. Los palillos temblaron un instante en su mano y, apenas un segundo después, cayeron sobre su plato—. ¿Rukia…? —Ni caso. La melodía de Ashley MacIsaac seguía sonando—. ¡Eh, canija! —Viendo que Rukia no reaccionaba se incorporó un poco y, estirando el brazo, la agarró del codo—. ¿Rukia?

Ella parpadeó una vez, dos. De pronto, parecía muy seria. Dejó el plato en el sofá, junto a Chad y se levantó, casi como a cámara lenta.

—Disculpadme un momento…

Sus cuatro compañeros la dejaron marchar sin decir nada, pero intercambiando miradas de curiosidad.

El sonido procedía de su habitación. Había olvidado cerrar la puerta, así que la melodía reverberaba a lo largo del pasillo. Apresuró el paso, pero ya antes de llegar a su cuarto, antes de alcanzar el móvil, sabía quién la llamaba. Ese era su tono especial, ese que no había sonado en las siete semanas que llevaba en el apartamento.

La melodía se detuvo cuando Rukia entró en su dormitorio. Ella se lanzó sobre el aparato, que descansaba sobre su cama, y pulsó el aviso de llamada perdida. Luego, la tecla de llamada.

Daba tono.

—¿Rukia? —La voz al otro lado era ronca y sonaba nerviosa.

—¿Ganju? —Inconscientemente sus dedos se cerraron con fuerza en torno al aparato—. ¿Estáis…?

—Rukia, estoy en Tokio —la interrumpió. El teléfono tembló—. Cerca de tu casa. ¿Crees que podrías bajar?

—¿Dónde estás? —Comprobó, con satisfacción, que la voz salía firme de su garganta.

—En el _Rukongai_ , ¿lo conoces?

No necesitó más explicación.

—Dame tres minutos. —Y colgó.

Salió de la habitación sin molestarse en coger un abrigo, a pesar de que fuera ya refrescaba. Prácticamente echó a correr por el pasillo. Alcanzó la puerta de entrada. Se escuchó a sí misma balbucear algún tipo de disculpa, la voz de Ichigo gritándole. No hizo caso. Salió del piso, bajó las escaleras corriendo y llegó al portal.

Una ráfaga de viento helado la recibió, revolviéndole el cabello. No se detuvo, no dejó de correr. Zigzagueó entre los charcos que se habían formado en la desgastada acera, sin bajar el ritmo ni por un segundo.

Ganju la esperaba justo en frente del _Rukongai_ , un restaurante de fideos lo suficientemente barato como para ser una de las elecciones más habituales de sus compañeros. Trataba de guarecerse del viento pegándose al delicado tronco de un arbolillo de frondosas ramas, aunque aquella resultaba ser una tarea imposible.

—Ganju —saludó. Tomó una bocanada de aire, luchando por hacer llegar el oxígeno a sus pulmones. Definitivamente, desde que vivía ahí su forma física había empeorado considerablemente.

—Rukia. —Le pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros y la estrechó brevemente, haciéndole sitio bajo el árbol.

—¿Estáis bien? —Ella se zafó de su agarre para poder mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Ha pasado algo en casa? —preguntó con aprehensión. ¿Si Ganju estaba allí…?

Pero él colocó su pesada mano sobre la cabeza de Rukia, intentando tranquilizarla.

—Estamos bien. —Ganju le sonrió enseñando todos los dientes, en un gesto que suavizaba sus toscas facciones—. Sabes que no tienes que preocuparte por nosotros.

La mirada de Rukia bajó al suelo. Junto a su zapato había una piedra; le dio una patada, haciéndola rebotar contra la pared del _Rukongai_.

—¿Seguro que Kaien está bien?

—Bien, bien. —Le dio una palmada en la espalda—. De hecho, tengo algo para ti de su parte. Por eso he venido. —Se bajó la cremallera de la cazadora y, de debajo, sacó una carpeta de plástico negro, que le tendió a Rukia. Ella la tomó, sintiendo el latido alocado del corazón en las muñecas.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia de la noche empezaban a caer, empapando la calle a una velocidad inusitada. Ellos apenas se hallaban protegidos por las hojas del árbol, pero Rukia no pareció siquiera notarlo. Toda su atención estaba centrada en la carpeta.

—Entonces… —susurró—. ¿Es cierto que…? —No pudo terminar la pregunta, pero Ganju comprendió.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo sabemos con certeza. Kaien no lleva ni dos meses con ellos. Es demasiado pronto.

Ella suspiró con pesar.

—Lo entiendo. —Jugueteó con las gomas de la carpeta, tirando de ellas. Al soltarlas y chocar contra el plástico, producían un sonido seco que la ayudaba a calmar los nervios—. Es solo que no estoy tranquila sabiendo que Kaien está ahí. —Alzó la mirada para mirar a Ganju—. ¿Y si le pasa algo por mi culpa?

Pero Ganju no parecía preocupado en absoluto.

—Kaien está haciendo esto por propia voluntad. —Seguía sonriendo abiertamente—. Así que confía en él.

Las palabras del chico obraron un efecto instantáneo en ella, reconfortándola. Sí, ella confiaba en Kaien. Más que en ninguna otra persona.

—Gracias. —Aunque no sabía bien qué estaba agradeciéndole.

Él sacudió la cabeza, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—¿Y tú, Rukia? ¿Qué tal va todo? —Echó un vistazo a la calle mal iluminada. A esas horas ya no se veía un alma y la sensación que producía el barrio era de decadencia—. Hace mucho que no hablamos.

—Estoy… bien. —Al decirlo se dio cuenta de que era cierto. De que, a pesar de todo, sí, se sentía _bien_. No había otra forma de decirlo.

—Me alegro. —Otra vez Ganju le enseñaba todos los dientes—. ¿Tus compañeros te tratan bien?

El rostro de Rukia se nubló durante un breve instante, preocupando a Ganju, quien la aferró por los codos, obligándola a volverse hacia él.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te han hecho algo? —La miraba intensamente, tratando de leer sus expresiones.

—¡No! —Rukia se zafó con brusquedad—. Solo estaba pensando en…

 _En Ichigo_ , pensó. Pero no lo dijo.

—¿Rukia? —Ahora había curiosidad en el rostro del chico.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—¿Tienes problemas con alguno? —Ganju se golpeó la palma con el puño cerrado. Sonreía todavía, pero la sonrisa se había transformado en una mueca amenazadora—. Puedo hacerle una visita si quieres…

—¡No! —repitió la muchacha—. Nos llevamos bien, de verdad.

—¿Cuál es el problema, entonces?

—Hay uno…, Ichigo —dudó al pronunciar su nombre, como si no quisiera compartir la existencia de su amigo con Ganju—, que siempre se está metiendo conmigo.

Ganju hizo ademán de volver a golpearse la palma, pero se dio cuenta de que Rukia sonreía al hablar del tal Ichigo.

—Nos llevamos bien. Ya nunca nos tomamos las peleas en serio —se apresuró a explicar. Ganju ya parecía darse cuenta de que así era por la expresión de Rukia—. Es simplemente… Que ya no recordaba la última vez que alguien me había tratado así. Que alguien me había gritado, o…

Se le rompió la voz. Desvió la mirada, agachando la cabeza, y Ganju no pudo evitar preguntarse si el gesto de Rukia estaba pensado para esconder sus lágrimas. Pero no, ella nunca lloraba, ¿verdad?

No, no lo hacía. Cuando volvió a levantar el rostro, sus ojos estaban secos.

—Me gusta eso, Ganju. No quiero perderlo.

Ganju no supo si Rukia hablaba realmente de sus peleas o de Ichigo. No preguntó.

—Creo que debería volver. —Fue Rukia quien rompió el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos a raíz de su confesión—. Dale las gracias a Kukaku otra vez por conseguirme el trabajo.

Los ojos de Ganju brillaron bajo la escasa luz artificial de las farolas.

—No te rindas, Rukia. —La abrazó con torpeza. Sus grandísimos brazos la envolvieron sin saber muy bien cómo, estrechándola contra un pecho inmenso—. No te rindas, y no perderás nada.

Extrañas palabras, viniendo de Ganju.

Rukia cerró los ojos, disfrutando del instante. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que Ganju la había abrazado? Nunca, probablemente. O, al menos, no podía recordarlo. Pero sí recordaba a Kaien haciéndolo, la noche de la ceremonia… Se mordió la lengua mentalmente. No quería pensar en ello. No quería pensar en nada. Recordar a Kaien solo empeoraba las cosas.

Se separó de Ganju al sentir cómo la rabia amenazaba con cerrarle la garganta. La carpeta seguía firmemente aferrada en su mano derecha, haciendo la situación más dura.

¿Qué pasaría si le devolviera los documentos a Ganju? ¿Entendería Kaien que no quería seguir con todo esto? ¿Abandonaría?

Pero ¿y ella? ¿Qué haría ella? ¿Volvería a casa? ¿O seguiría huyendo?

—No te rindas, Rukia —repitió Ganju al separarse de ella, como si le leyera el pensamiento. Por un momento, la chica pensó que había hablado en voz alta, pero no era así. Ganju solo se estaba despidiendo. Volvió a colocarle la mano sobre la cabeza—. Cuídate, ¿vale?

Rukia asintió. Sentía el cuello rígido y la boca seca.

—Vosotros también.

Ganju levantó los pulgares, para darle a entender que todo estaría bien y, mientras lo veía perderse en la oscuridad de la noche, encorvado sobre sí mismo para protegerse de la lluvia, Rukia no pudo reprimir una risotada al recordar el mismo gesto, que Matsumoto le había dirigido casi dos meses atrás, el día en que fue a parar al _Seiretei_.

No, nunca se rendiría.

Permaneció allí hasta que Ganju desapareció de su vista al torcer a la izquierda dos manzanas más allá. Luego, se metió la carpeta debajo de la camiseta y se envolvió más en su fina chaqueta de lana, echando a andar bajo la lluvia, de regreso a casa.

No hubo avanzado ni una veintena de metros cuando volvió a detenerse en seco. En la acera de enfrente, lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder distinguir con claridad sus facciones, había un hombre que se mostraba impasible bajo la fría cortina de lluvia.

Pero, a pesar de ello, el corazón de Rukia se aceleró.

 _No es él_ , se dijo. _No es él_.

Estaba demasiado lejos, sus ojos le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Eso era todo.

No obstante, el cabello del hombre, que se erguía con ayuda de la gomina, y el tamaño inmenso de su cuerpo, no dejaban lugar a dudas. No podía ser nadie más…

El terror se apoderó de Rukia. Un terror como nunca antes había sentido.

 _Corre_ , fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar.

Pero, antes de que su cuerpo la traicionara, se obligó a tomar aire, luchando por serenarse. Él estaba demasiado lejos; probablemente ni siquiera la hubiera visto. Si él estaba ahí era por simple casualidad. Y si echaba a correr en ese momento, solo conseguiría resultar sospechosa, atraer su atención.

Siguió andando con la cabeza gacha, esperando que la escasa luz de las farolas fuese insuficiente para alumbrar sus rasgos.

Antes de torcer a la derecha al final de la calle, justo cuando estaba a punto de perderlo de vista, se atrevió a lanzarle un último vistazo.

A pesar de la distancia, hubiera jurado que él le devolvía la mirada. Por un instante creyó que el miedo la paralizaría, que su cuerpo no le respondería. Pero no fue así. Contuvo el grito que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta, y siguió caminando.

Pero, mientras torcía la esquina pudo ver cómo él también echaba a andar. En su dirección.

Ya no había duda.

Rukia echó a correr, tratando de poner toda la distancia posible entre ambos.

Volvió a torcer al final de la calle, esta vez a la izquierda, tomando la dirección opuesta a la que se hallaba el apartamento. No se molestó en comprobar si el hombre la seguía. Sabía que lo hacía sin necesidad de mirar.

No estaba lista para rendirse, no estaba lista para dejarse atrapar. Todavía no. Y, a pesar de todo, sabiendo lo que ese hombre era capaz de hacer, prefería que la siguiese a ella. Prefería que la siguiese toda la noche y todo el día siguiente, si era necesario. Prefería que se la llevase, si eso era lo que había venido a hacer.

No podía dejar que nadie más resultase herido por su culpa.

Así que lucharía por alejarlo de la casa que, con el paso de los días, se había convertido en su hogar. Aunque en el intento perdiera su oportunidad de regresar.

 **Continuará…**

 **Siento el retraso** , estoy a punto de empezar de nuevo la universidad y tengo muchas cosas que preparar. A partir de ahora seguiré intentando actualizar lo más rápido posible, pero todo dependerá de mis profesores. Además, tenía el capítulo preparado ya hace unos días, pero como Fanfiction estuvo sin funcionar preferí esperar hasta hoy para subirlo, por si volvía a fallar la página.

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews a lBdE, mache . mapache** (gracias por tu comentario, tomo nota de tu sugerencia (separo el punto porque sino, no sé por qué, Fanfiction borra el nombre entero al publicar), **Tsukiiiii** (dentro de poco ya van a empezar a saberse cosas, creo que el primero en desvelar un poco de su historia va a ser Chad, aunque también es verdad que su pasado va a ser el menos interesante de todos), **Salazar-sama** (me alegro que te haya gustado; la verdad es que me cuesta mucho imaginarme escenas entre ellos por culpa de sus personalidades; por un lado me da miedo que me queden muy ñoñas, por otro que no sean lo suficientemente interesantes como para considerarse momentos IchiRuki) y **andrea** (no te preocupes, leo todos y cada uno de los reviews que me dejáis y siempre intento tomar nota de vuestras peticiones. Agradezco mucho tu comentario; sabiendo que hay gente a la que la historia le gusta, dan ganas de continuarla. Es verdad que ya hacía más de una semana que había publicado el último capítulo, pero no pensé ni por un momento en abandonar la historia. Me retrasé un poco porque estoy a punto de empezar las clases; la mudanza y todas esas cosas me tienen un poco ocupada. Y, sí, estoy volviendo a ver _Bleach_ , pero a pesar de ello me sigue costando escribir sobre Ichigo y Rukia, porque sus personalidades son muy distintas a las que trato normalmente. Por eso aprecio tanto vuestros comentarios; mientras sepa que hay gente que tiene interés en leer mi historia, no la dejaré. Añado también que espero no decepcionar a nadie con el ritmo del argumento. No quiero acelerar las cosas entre la pareja, porque como tú dices, a veces los sentimientos entre ellos aparecen demasiado rápido, pero también me da miedo que vaya demasiado lento y la gente se aburra. **Si tenéis alguna queja respecto a esto** (o cualquier otra cosa) **hacédmelo saber, por favor**. Hace muchísimos años que no escribía un long-fic propiamente dicho y, la verdad, estoy aterrada con él. A saber qué sale de aquí.)

Como dije, **acepto sugerencias y peticiones para alguna escena IchiRuki**. Hasta ahora **mache . mapache** **ha propuesto un lemon**. ¿Qué os parecería? La verdad es que hace muchísimos años que no escribo uno y no sé si sería capaz de hacerlo, pero si queréis (y puedo incluirlo en el argumento de la historia) intentaré hacerlo.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Fue Renji el que, finalmente, se atrevió a preguntar en voz alta aquello que los atormentaba a todos.

No obstante, nadie parecía saber qué responder. En la sala solo había silencio.

Ichigo y Chad se volvieron hacia Ishida, esperando que fuera él quien hablara. Pero, para sorpresa de todos, no lo hizo. Sin decir palabra, siguió metiendo sus apuntes en la cartera.

—¿De verdad vas a irte? —Ichigo trató de que su voz sonase calmada, pero no lo consiguió. Sin meditarlo demasiado, se levantó del sofá y se plantó frente a su compañero, que solo lo miró de reojo—. ¿En qué demonios estás pensando?

Ishida suspiró. Volvió la cabeza hacia su amigo, mirándolo con fastidio.

—Estoy pensando en que tengo una clase importante dentro de hora y media.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Durante unos instantes Ishida siguió con su tarea, impasible, asegurándose de haber guardado la calculadora y un bolígrafo de repuesto.

—Estoy hablando muy en serio.

El gruñido de Ichigo lo puso sobre aviso. Pero, a pesar de ello, no fue capaz de evitar el desastre. Justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la bolsa, su compañero se la arrebató de las manos, tirándola al suelo y haciendo que las decenas de folios quedaran esparcidos sobre las baldosas.

La única reacción de Ishida fue apretar los dientes, pero el gesto no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de sus compañeros.

Renji se acercó hasta ellos, pero no hizo ademán de ayudar a Ishida. Solo se quedó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, en silencio. Parecía estar valorando la situación, pero a Ichigo tampoco le importaba una mierda lo que él pensara.

—No te irás —le dijo a Ishida.

El chico volvió a suspirar, le echó un vistazo a su reloj. Todos podían ver que estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia.

—Ichigo. Déjalo. —Chad, que hasta entonces había permanecido al margen, se acercó dispuesto a interceder, a ayudar a limpiar el desastre—. Vamos a recoger esto.

—No.

Ishida no se había movido. En ese momento le aguantaba la mirada, así que Ichigo se cruzó de brazos, dispuesto a no dejarse vencer por él.

El sofá chirrió contra el suelo cuando Chad lo apartó para coger una decena de hojas que habían caído bajo él. En esta ocasión Renji sí se agachó para ayudar, haciendo que Ichigo se sintiera ligeramente culpable por su arrebato. Pero, a pesar de todo, siguió sin moverse.

—Voy a irme quieras o no, Ichigo. —Y se inclinó también para recoger el estropicio.

—¿Y qué pasa con Rukia?

Por primera vez la expresión decidida de Ishida pareció flaquear. Sus dedos se detuvieron en el aire, a escasos centímetros de un folio cubierto de integrales.

Cuando habló lo hizo con la mirada baja, puesta en los folios que Renji y Chad iban pasándole en pequeños montones.

—Estás muy equivocado si crees que no estoy preocupado por ella, Kurosaki. —Terminó de agrupar las hojas y se levantó, dirigiéndoles un asentimiento a Chad y Renji para expresar su agradecimiento—. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer por ahora.

—Algo tiene que haber. —Golpeó el puño contra el respaldo del sofá—. No ha venido a dormir a casa, Ishida. No se ha llevado el móvil, ni dinero. Ni siquiera un abrigo. Nada.

Chad le puso la mano en el hombro, tratando de calmarlo.

—Yo también creo que le ha pasado algo. —Oírlo de boca de Ishida solo empeoraba las cosas. Por un instante sintió unas ganas de golpearlo tan intensas que creyó que no iba a ser capaz de controlarse. La rabia era tal que la garganta se le cerró y, cuando cerró los ojos para tratar de calmarse, su visión se llenó de pequeños puntos rojos.

—¿Y aun así vas a irte? —escupió. Apretaba tanto los dientes que la mandíbula le dolía.

—¿No lo entiendes? No hay nada que podamos hacer. La policía no hará nada hasta que hayan pasado veinticuatro horas de su desaparición.

—¡Pero podemos salir a buscarla!

—¿En serio? —Ishida le bufó. Parecía realmente enfadado. Hacía mucho tiempo que ninguno de ellos lo veía así—. ¿Y dónde vas a hacerlo? No sé si lo sabes, pero Tokio es bastante grande, Kurosaki.

—No me hables así… —gruñó.

Ishida volvió a meter las cosas en la cartera y, en esta ocasión, se aseguró de mantenerla lejos del alcance de su compañero.

—Voy a ir a clase. Y voy a dejar el móvil encendido. Si ella quiere contactar conmigo, podrá hacerlo. —Agarró la bolsa y le mostró a Ichigo su teléfono, que, efectivamente, permanecía encendido y con el volumen activado—. Por ahora no puedo hacer nada más. Y tú tampoco. —Se dio cuenta de que Ichigo estaba a punto de protestar, así que alzó la mano para detenerlo—. Si quieres salir, adelante. Estás en tu derecho. Pero, antes de hacerlo, usa un poco la cabeza. ¿De verdad crees que vas a encontrarla? Si le ha pasado algo, no la encontrarás esperándote a la vuelta de la esquina. Y… si se ha marchado por propia voluntad nunca conseguirás alcanzarla.

Ichigo apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sintió las uñas clavarse en la palma y la piel tensarse sobre los nudillos.

—No sabes nada de ella —espetó con dureza—. No tienes ni idea de a dónde puede haber ido, así que deja de hacerte el héroe. No puedes hacer nada.

Y, con esas palabras, Ishida le dio la espalda, saliendo de la cocina. La puerta del piso se cerró tras él con un chasquido más fuerte de lo habitual.

—Rukia no se iría sin despedirse… —Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir, pero Ishida ya no pudo escucharlo. Y, al ser consciente de ello, la rabia aumentó más—. ¿Cómo ha podido irse?

Renji detuvo su puño antes de que se estampara contra la encimera.

—Relájate. Ishida sabe lo que hace.

Ichigo se zafó bruscamente de su amigo, pero no se molestó en contestar. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y empezó a buscar en la agenda.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Llamar a los hospitales? ¿A la policía?

Ichigo se sorprendió al descubrir que Renji parecía ligeramente divertido.

—¿Te estás riendo? —No podía ser cierto. No podía creérselo. Rukia desaparecida desde la noche anterior y el capullo ese no hacía otra cosa que reírse.

Renji sacudió la cabeza.

—Creo que deberías calmarte y hacer caso a Ishida: usa la cabeza—. Le arrebató el móvil de las manos en un movimiento tan rápido e inesperado que Ichigo no pudo detenerlo—. Ya hemos llamado. En realidad, Ishida se encargó de todo mientras tú dormías.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Ichigo y, de nuevo, despertaron la punzada de culpabilidad.

—Cuando se levantó y se dio cuenta de que Rukia no había pasado la noche en casa, se puso a hacer algunas llamadas. La policía le dijo que volviera a llamar si esta noche no había aparecido. En los hospitales, que nadie con la descripción de Rukia había ingresado. —Una pausa—. Ishida no es tonto. Eso deberías saberlo. Dejó su teléfono de contacto para que lo avisaran si sabían algo de ella.

Eso solo lo hizo sentir peor. Sintiendo las piernas extrañamente temblorosas se dejó caer en el sillón que estaba más próximo a él.

—Sé que estás preocupado por ella —añadió el pelirrojo—. Pero esta vez será distinto, estoy seguro. —Las palabras de Renji despertaron en su mente las imágenes que había tratado de reprimir desde que había aceptado que Rukia había desaparecido.

—Rukia es fuerte. Estará bien. —Agradeció los esfuerzos de Chad por consolarlo, pero no era suficiente.

Su madre también había sido una mujer fuerte hasta que se la llevaron.

Cerró los ojos, hundiendo la cabeza entre las manos.

—Chad y yo tenemos que irnos a trabajar. —La voz de Renji llegaba desde algún lugar muy remoto—. No te preocupes, le diré a Tatsuki que no te encuentras bien. Yo me ocuparé de tus clases, hoy tengo tiempo.

Ichigo solo pudo asentir, dando gracias por tener a Renji como compañero, siempre dispuesto a cubrirle las espaldas. Fuera y dentro del trabajo.

—Tú quédate aquí, y si Rukia vuelve háznoslo saber.

Eso no había ni que decirlo.

Escuchó los pasos de sus compañeros alejarse de él, la puerta abrirse de nuevo. Y volver a cerrarse.

Se habían ido.

De pronto se sintió irremediablemente solo.

Se acordó de las mañanas en las que Rukia se había sentado con él en la cocina, peleándose con los envases de zumo o mirando extasiada las sorpresas para niños que escondían en las cajas de cereales y que él encontraba tremendamente cutres.

A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba allí, a pesar de lo mal que habían comenzado las cosas entre ellos, se había acostumbrado a sus rarezas. A todas y cada una de ellas. Y no podía negar que ellas le arrancaban una sonrisa por las mañanas.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que, con el paso de los días, había aprendido no solo a tolerarla, sino a apreciarla sinceramente.

Pero ahora no sabía si volvería a verla.

¿Cómo habían tenido que llegar a eso para que él entendiera lo idiota que había sido?

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó en el sofá, torturándose mentalmente. Pero, al final, acabó levantándose, demasiado intranquilo como para permanecer quieto por más tiempo. Tratando de aplacar su ansiedad, empezó a caminar a lo largo de la cocina, en el poco espacio que quedaba libre. Arriba y abajo, sin detenerse.

Sabía que los demás también estaban preocupados por ella, en ningún momento había insinuado lo contrario. Pero ellos no sabían lo que era que alguien a quien querías desapareciera así como así, de repente, sin dejar rastro. No sabían lo que era la espera. Ni habían vivido el momento en el que todas las esperanzas se truncan, el momento en el que descubres que esa persona no va a regresar jamás.

Doce años atrás se habían llevado a su madre frente a sus ojos. No había podido protegerla. Y aquella fue la última vez que la vio.

¿Y si con Rukia sucedía lo mismo? ¿Y si jamás volvía?

No quería pensar en ello y, sin embargo, parecía incapaz de ignorar esos pensamientos.

Rukia no podía desaparecer ahora que había aprendido a apreciarla. A convivir con ella.

Rukia no podía desparecer ahora que su pequeña familia de cuatro había admitido a un nuevo miembro.

Sabiendo que perder los nervios no ayudaría a Rukia, decidió que aprovecharía mejor el tiempo haciendo algo productivo. Dudó sobre si salir a buscarla, pero Ishida tenía razón, por mucho que le pesara. No la encontraría. Por lo menos, si se quedaba en casa estaría allí cuando Rukia volviera.

Porque, sí, ella volvería. Tenía que volver.

Así que cogió el dibujo en el que había estado trabajando la noche anterior. Casi había olvidado la última vez que había hecho un dibujo así; en él se veía a Rukia, sentada en el sofá, con los palillos en la mano y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Chad, Renji e Ishida la rodeaban y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, todos ellos parecían felices. Desde la muerte de su madre prácticamente lo único que se había atrevido a dibujar habían sido paisajes.

Y, sin embargo, había querido hacerle un regalo a Rukia. Algo con lo que pudiera sustituir el horrible dibujo de los conejos que seguía ocupando el marco de su mesilla.

Cogió la caja de carboncillos que la noche anterior había dejado en el suelo, al sentir cómo el sueño empezaba a vencerlo. Había querido esperar a Rukia despierto pero, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, terminó durmiéndose horas después en el sofá.

Tratando de mantenerse sereno, y cuidando siempre de que su móvil siguiera a mano y operativo, se puso a trabajar. El dibujo requería mucha precisión y atención al detalle, pero Ichigo disfrutaba del esfuerzo. Le ayudaba a distraerse.

Así, el día pasó sin que el teléfono sonase en ningún momento y sin que él llegase a distraerse en ningún momento de su tarea, ni siquiera para comer.

Hasta que, horas más tarde, el timbre sonó.

El sonido pareció retumbar en la soledad de la cocina, sobresaltando a Ichigo. El carboncillo se deslizó sobre la esquina inferior de la página, dejando una pequeña mancha que debería ser disimulada, y cayó al suelo.

Ichigo se volvió hacia la puerta, sin saber muy bien si el sonido había sido real o lo había imaginado. Pero el timbre volvió a sonar.

—¿Rukia…? — susurró para sí mismo, con el corazón en un puño. Se levantó tan rápido del sofá que, sin darse cuenta, aplastó el carboncillo con el pie. Ni siquiera lo notó.

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con una sacudida, esperando encontrarse con ella.

Pero no, no era Rukia quien lo esperaba allí. La decepción fue como un jarro de agua fría.

—¿Qué quieres? —ladró. Él siempre tan agradable.

La chica retrocedió un paso, mirándolo con cara de susto y las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Esto… Me llamo Orihime Inoue. —Hizo una pausa, como si esperase que Ichigo le respondiese, como si creyera que él la reconocería. Pareció decepcionada al darse cuenta de que no era así.

Inoue jugueteó con el asa de su bolso, sintiendo su nerviosismo crecer por momentos. El chico que estaba delante de ella la miraba con el ceño tan fruncido que no podía evitar sentirse asustada. Él daba miedo.

—Soy… —Trató de parecer alegre, pero no estaba segura de si lo conseguía—. Soy compañera de Rukia. Ella me dio esta dirección y…

El semblante del joven cambió en cuestión de segundos. Su expresión de enfado fue reemplazada por una de completa desesperación ante la sola mención de Rukia.

Sin pensar bien lo que hacía, Ichigo agarró a la muchacha de los hombros, inclinándose hacia ella y acercando su cara a la de Orihime.

—¿Conoces a Rukia?

Ella no respondió. Se quedó inmóvil, completamente paralizada.

—Dime, ¿conoces a Rukia? —Ichigo parecía realmente desesperado pero, a pesar de ello, no obtuvo respuesta. Al darse cuenta de que ella debía hallarse aterrorizada, la soltó, maldiciendo mentalmente.

¿Es que acaso había olvidado el efecto que causaba en los demás? Su supuesta apariencia de delincuente hacía que los desconocidos se apartasen de él en la medida de lo posible, eso ya lo había comprendido hacía tiempo.

Así que ¿cómo esperar que esa chica fuera distinta?

—Perdona —se obligó a decir—. No debí hacer eso. Pero soy amigo de Rukia —no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que esa era la primera vez que reconocía en voz alta que sí, que la consideraba su amiga—, y desde ayer por la noche no sé nada de ella. Estoy… Estamos preocupados —se corrigió. Trató de sonreír, pero lo único que consiguió fue una mueca—. Así que si sabes algo de ella… —dejó la frase en el aire.

Pausa de unos segundos. Luego, la muchacha sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro.

—No ha venido a trabajar —dijo con un hilo de voz—. Y no me coge el móvil.

Ichigo supuso que debía haberse quedado sin batería a lo largo del día. De lo contrario, él lo habría escuchado sonar a pesar de hallarse en el cuarto de Rukia.

—Pensé que estaría enferma —continuó la muchacha—, así que vine a ver cómo se encontraba.

Ichigo retrocedió un paso. El nudo en la garganta había vuelto.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ayudar? —Se ofreció Inoue.

Pero Ichigo no necesitó meditar la respuesta.

—No.

Orihime pareció entristecerse, pero él no le dio importancia. En ese momento lo único que quería era llamar a Ishida, contarle que Rukia no había acudido al trabajo.

¿Qué más pruebas necesitaban? Le había sucedido algo. Era innegable.

—Creo que es mejor que te vayas. —Lo único que Ichigo quería hacer era cerrar esa puerta.

Para su alivio, la muchacha asintió. Pero, antes de retirarse, comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso. Con algo de dificultad, pues parecía llevarlo abarrotado, sacó un bolígrafo y un papel. En él garabateó un número de teléfono.

—Me gustaría que me llamaseis si necesitáis algo. O si sabéis algo de ella.

Al coger el papel Ichigo notó que ella tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

—Descuida —fue, sin embargo, todo lo que dijo.

—Adiós —le dijo, mientras daba la vuelta y se dirigía a las escaleras.

Ichigo no respondió. Cerró la puerta, envió un mensaje a sus tres compañeros hablándoles de la visita de Inoue y voló a su habitación, donde se cambió en menos de minuto y medio. Le daba igual lo que dijera Ishida, él no podía seguir encerrado en esa casa.

Por inútiles que resultaran sus esfuerzos, saldría a buscarla.

El mensaje de Renji llegó media hora más tarde, diciéndole que acababa de terminar su última clase y que, en solo unos minutos más se reuniría con Chad para incorporarse a la búsqueda. El de Ishida decía que estaba de camino a la comisaría para poner una denuncia que, esperaba, en esa ocasión aceptarían.

Ichigo se sintió inmensamente agradecido por su apoyo.

Caminó por la ciudad durante lo que le parecieron horas. Sabía que sería prácticamente imposible encontrarla, pero no le importó. Ya no podía quedarse quieto por más tiempo.

La visita de la chica había hecho regresar las imágenes de su madre muerta, de su cuerpo golpeado, mutilado, de su ropa rasgada. De su mirada de horror, congelada en un rostro que jamás volvería a sonreír.

La habían hallado a la semana de su desaparición.

Y él no podía dejar que Rukia pasara por algo así.

Así que siguió caminando.

La encontró en el aparcamiento del supermercado que ellos normalmente frecuentaban, agazapada tras una de las furgonetas de reparto.

—¿Rukia…? —De nuevo creyó que su mente le jugaba una mala pasada. Pero no.

Al escuchar su voz, ella alzó la cabeza, muy lentamente, como si le supusiese un gran esfuerzo, y su mirada violeta se encontró con la de Ichigo. Parpadeó, como si le costase reconocerlo.

—¿Ichigo…? —susurró al fin.

Él corrió hacia ella, Rukia trató de levantarse. Al hacerlo, las fuerzas le fallaron.

Ichigo alcanzó a sostenerla justo antes de que cayera de nuevo.

Pero, por más que la llamó, Rukia no abrió los ojos.

 **Continuará…**

Como siempre, siento muchísimo el retraso. Parece mentira que solo lleve una semana de clases en la universidad, estoy hasta arriba de trabajo.

 **Y, por supuesto, millones de gracias por vuestros reviews: Cassandra Rinald, Tsukiiiii, Salazar-sama, Moru Moru**. Perdonad que hoy no me pare a contestar a los comentarios, voy con algo de prisa. Pero os agradezco muchísimo que os toméis la molestia de dejarlos.

Perdonad también que este capítulo sea un poco rollo, pero creo que era necesario para que Ichigo empiece a preocuparse por Rukia, aunque solo sea porque no quiera que ella pase por lo que tuvo que pasar su madre. Y para introducir la relación de Ichigo y Orihime. (No, no me refiero a ningún tipo de IchiHime, por leve que sea. Para mí el IchiHime es algo unilateral, así que ni de broma habrá de eso en mis historias. Solo aviso por si acaso.)

PD: Siento si hay alguna palabra mal escrita, me fallan algunas teclas. He intentado repasarlo varias veces, pero seguramente falte alguna letra por ahí.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Lo primero que notó al despertar fue el dolor. Un dolor agudo, intenso, que se extendía desde su codo derecho hasta la muñeca, donde las punzadas se volvían tan intensas que resultaban casi insoportables. Por un segundo se preguntó de dónde procedía esa molestia, con qué podría haberse lastimado. Pronto lo recordó.

De pronto volvió a sentir la inmensa mano del hombre cerrándose sobre su brazo, aplastándolo, retorciéndolo. Sus uñas mal cortadas enterrándose en su carne. Volvió a sentir su aliento sobre la piel, esa mirada cruel clavada en la suya. Volvió a ver la cicatriz que le atravesaba el rostro de arriba abajo, desde la frente al labio superior.

Sintió, de nuevo, el sabor de su sangre en la boca, manchando sus labios, su lengua…

La náusea le subió de inmediato a la garganta e, inconscientemente, se encogió sobre sí misma, tratando de proteger su estómago vacío. Al hacerlo, dobló la muñeca lastimada y el súbito dolor le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par.

Ichigo estaba frente a ella, sentado junto a su cama, en el suelo, y la observaba muy serio, con el ceño fruncido y en completo silencio. Ni siquiera al verla despierta se movió. No pestañeó. No dijo nada.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí? —No obtuvo respuesta. Él solo siguió observándola—. ¿Ichigo? — _En serio, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?_ quiso increparle. Pero no se atrevió. No, después de lo que había pasado.

Su silencio la hizo sentir incómoda, así que se volvió, apartando la mirada.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta de alguien había colocado una venda alrededor de su muñeca.

¿Habría sido él? ¿Ichigo?

Tratando de parecer despreocupada, se incorporó en la cama lentamente, cuidando de no volver a mover la muñeca lastimada. Al hacerlo la sábana se le escurrió entre los dedos, pero descubrió, para su alivio, que seguía vestida con la misma ropa que llevaba cuando salió a encontrarse con Ganju.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces? ¿Un día entero, quizá? ¿Algo más? ¿Algo menos?

—Rukia…

La voz de Ichigo era apenas un susurro lleno de cansancio. Muy a su pesar, se obligó a girar la cabeza hacia él.

La expresión de su rostro la dejó sin habla durante un momento. A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaban ya viviendo juntos, solo había visto esa mirada suya una única vez, aquel día en que le confesó que su madre había sido asesinada.

Había relajado el ceño, pero ¿qué era lo que había en esa expresión? ¿Tristeza? ¿Rabia? ¿Dolor? Un poco de todo ello, quizá, pero más también. Mucho más.

Esperó unos segundos, creyendo que ese gesto desaparecería de repente, que se borraría tal y como lo había hecho aquella vez, sin dejar rastro, sin permitir que ella se acercase a él, sin permitir que Ichigo se abriese a alguien por una vez en su vida…

No lo hizo.

—Rukia… —repitió. No parecía saber muy bien cómo continuar.

¿La había llevado él hasta casa? ¿Había salido a buscarla al ver que ella no regresaba?

No sabía por qué, pero pensar en ello la hacía sentirse avergonzada. Se había imaginado a Renji preocupándose por ella. A Ishida, quizá. E incluso a Chad. Pero no a Ichigo. Y no porque su relación no fuera buena. No. Simplemente había aceptado cuánto le costaba a Ichigo encariñarse con alguien, preocuparse por alguien. Pero ahora…

¿De verdad había hecho todo eso por ella? ¿Podría ser?

Había sido él quien la había encontrado, de eso no cabía duda. Recordaba muy bien a Ichigo corriendo hacia ella, su rostro tenso y, sin embargo, aliviado al tiempo. Lo recordaba muy bien.

—Gracias —consiguió articular con voz rasposa. Notaba la garganta seca y dolorida.

Él seguía serio. Mortalmente serio.

—No me des las gracias. Solo dime la verdad.

—¿La verdad? —Trató de forzar una sonrisa, pero no lo consiguió—. ¿Qué verdad? —preguntó inocentemente.

Pero él no se dejaba engañar tan fácilmente.

—Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero. Quiero saber qué te ha pasado. —Una pequeña pausa—. Quiero saber _quién_ te ha hecho esto.

El corazón se le detuvo por un brevísimo instante. Después comenzó a latir más rápido. Tanto, que podía notar los latidos golpeando en la garganta.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que alguien me ha hecho esto? —Quiso sonar segura de sí misma, pero, de repente, le resultaba muy difícil fingir.

Irguió la cabeza, muy orgullosa. No pensaba dejar que Ichigo interfiriese en sus asuntos. Por muy sola que se sintiese, por muchas ganas que tuviese de compartir sus miedos con alguien, por muy agradecida que estuviera con él por haberla ayudado… Su secreto era suyo, solamente suyo. Suyo y de Kaien. Suyo y de Ganju y Kukaku. Era su secreto, el secreto de su familia. E Ichigo no tenía por qué meter las narices en él.

Él seguía mirándola. La expresión de tristeza seguía ahí, y él parecía exhausto. Agotado, como si no supiera qué hacer, como si no supiera cómo solucionar el asunto y eso le estuviera pasando factura.

—Saliste de casa corriendo. Sin nada. —Se pasó la mano por el pelo, soltó un suspiro. Rukia no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánto tiempo haría que no dormía—. Ni siquiera llevaste el móvil. Pero cuando te encontré… Cuando te encontré llevabas una carpeta encima….

Y Rukia no escuchó nada más. Podía oír la voz de Ichigo, pero no distinguía sus palabras. No podía. Solo podía pensar en lo que acababa de decir.

Oh, Dios.

¿Cómo había podido olvidarse, aunque fuera por un segundo, de la carpeta?

—¿Dónde está? —Su voz fue apenas un susurro, pero bastó para cortar a Ichigo. Él calló, contemplándola en silencio, esperando a que ella siguiese hablando. Y lo hizo—. ¿Dónde está la carpeta? —Levantó la voz sin siquiera pensarlo.

—Rukia…

Ella apretó los dientes. Se estiró hacia él y lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta con la mano lastimada. No sintió dolor. El corazón latía tan fuerte que apenas podía sentir nada más. Solo miedo.

El trabajo de Kaien… ¿Dónde estaba el trabajo de Kaien?

—Dime dónde está… —le gruñó, enseñando los dientes. Él no parecía molesto, ni siquiera sorprendido. Solo seguía serio. Le dieron ganas de maldecirlo, de golpearlo hasta hacerle daño, hasta borrarle esa estúpida expresión de la cara. Solo quería hacerle reaccionar—. Dime qué has hecho con ella, Ichigo…

Pero él se zafó de ella. Lo hizo con facilidad, empujándola apenas. Tanteó con la mano derecha el espacio que había justo frente a él, bajo la cama de Rukia, y sacó la carpeta. Ella extendió la mano rápidamente para tratar de cogerla, pero él no se lo permitió.

—¿Qué es esto?

La muchacha no respondió a la pregunta.

—¿Has mirado lo que hay dentro? —replicó, en cambió.

Él negó. Parecía sincero al hacerlo y Rukia quiso creerle.

—¿Qué es lo que hay?

Ella inspiró hondo. Podía ver claramente el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Ichigo para mantener la calma. Trataba de ser amable con ella, pero estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué era lo que le molestaba tanto del asunto? No tenía nada que ver con él.

—Te he preguntado qué hay dentro.

Sí, ¿qué era lo que había dentro? Ni siquiera ella había tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo. Y, sin embargo, era por esos documentos…

Recordó al hombre de la noche anterior. ¿Y si no había sido coincidencia? ¿Y si habían descubierto lo de Kaien?

Tendría que avisarlo. Ya. Sin perder más tiempo.

Al darse cuenta de ello, de que el peligro que corría Kaien podía ser más real de lo que nunca antes lo había sido, el miedo amenazó con desbordarla. Durante un instante sintió cómo la garganta se le cerraba, impidiéndole respirar.

Boqueó en busca de aire. Pero el aire no llegó. En solo unos instantes la visión se le nubló.

Jadeó, incapaz de tomar oxígeno.

Y, de pronto, sintió a Ichigo junto a ella. Su mano alrededor de la suya, de la izquierda, que no estaba herida, apretando con fuerza, transmitiéndole calma.

—Tranquila. —Pero no podía, no podía estar tranquila—. Rukia. Rukia… —La llamaba, pero ella no podía responder—. Joder, Rukia… —Sintió el colchón hundirse bajo el peso de Ichigo. Luego, su cuerpo pegándose al suyo. Él la estrechó con brazos fuertes, pegándola a su pecho.

—Mierda, Rukia —murmuró en su oído. Seguía siendo tan bruto como siempre, pero Rukia agradeció el esfuerzo—. No me hagas esto.

Él la obligó a acompasar su respiración a la suya; Rukia podía sentir las potentes inspiraciones de Ichigo, transmitiéndole calma y seguridad. Con su ayuda no tardó más que unos pocos segundos en serenarse.

Sin embargo, el miedo no había desaparecido por completo. No se separó de Ichigo.

Sentía su mano en el cuello, acariciándole el pelo y, durante unos segundos se sorprendió a sí misma disfrutando del contacto. Jamás se le había ocurrido pensar que él pudiera ser tan atento, que su tacto pudiese ser tan cuidadoso…

Pero lo cierto es que resultaba efectivo. Volvía a sentirse calmada.

—Por favor… —susurró pasados unos minutos. Las lágrimas amenazaban con empezar a correr, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo.—. Por favor… —Se odió a sí misma cuando la voz se le quebró, pero Ichigo entendió sin necesidad de más palabras.

Le tendió la carpeta, sin más preguntas, y ella la deslizó con dedos temblorosos debajo de su camiseta, donde la había colocado la noche anterior.

Podía parecer ridículo, pero necesitaba sentirla cerca. Necesitaba sentir que nadie se la podría arrebatar. Como si con ello pudiera mantener a Kaien a salvo.

Al hacerlo tuvo que separarse un poco de Ichigo y su mano resbaló desde su cuello a lo largo del brazo, hasta posarse sobre la muñeca herida. Él rozó el vendaje con las puntas de los dedos, asegurándose de no hacerle daño.

Ichigo mantuvo la mirada clavada en su brazo, pero Rukia lo contemplaba a él. Su expresión era indescifrable. Parecía el mismo chico serio y rudo de siempre y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, a su lado, demostrándole su preocupación. Brindándole su apoyo. Su cariño, incluso.

Quizá se hubiera equivocado incluso más de lo que pensaba al haberlo juzgado aquella primera vez. Quizá, en realidad, todos se equivocaran al juzgarlo. Puede que aquella mala ostia que Ichigo mostraba a diario no fuera más que fachada.

Puede que, en el fondo, él se sintiese tan solo, tan perdido, como ella.

—Lo siento —La voz de Ichigo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Él levantó la mirada hacia ella y Rukia se percató de que sus ojos brillaban. Qué extraño.

La joven negó con la cabeza. Quiso responder algo, quiso decirle que no tenía nada por lo que disculparse, que ella era la única que debía hacerlo. Quiso decir muchas cosas, pero no supo bien cómo hacerlo…

El chasquido de la puerta de entrada al abrirse los interrumpió, haciéndoles guardar silencio. Casi inmediatamente después la escucharon cerrarse. Luego, el tintineo de unas llaves y unos pasos en el pasillo, acercándose a toda velocidad.

Ichigo se separó de ella bruscamente, dejándose caer en el suelo de nuevo. Desvió la mirada, fijándola en algún punto de la pared por encima de la cabeza de Rukia, quien trató de reprimir una sonrisa maliciosa al darse cuenta de que se hallaba avergonzado. Las puntas de sus orejas volvían a estar coloradas y apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza, en un gesto que le hacía parecer más tosco.

Renji apareció en la puerta con expresión acalorada y, al ver que su amiga estaba levantada, su rostro se iluminó.

—¡Rukia! ¡Estás despierta! —Renji se abalanzó sobre la cama, estrechando a la muchacha entre sus brazos. Ella soltó una mezcla entre risa y quejido, e Ichigo le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su compañero. Renji la soltó de inmediato.

—Lo siento. —Sonreía de oreja a oreja—. Soy demasiado bruto a veces. —Se rascó la nuca con expresión avergonzada, lo que hizo reír a Rukia. Él la contempló con cariño— ¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente. —Rukia le sonrió, esperando el momento en que Renji hiciese la tan odiada pregunta: _¿Qué coño ha pasado?_

Pero la pregunta no llegó. Él solo se limitó a mirarla y, aunque podía leer la pregunta en sus ojos, él no llegó a formularla. A pesar de ello, Rukia negó con la cabeza, rogando por que él entendiera que no quería hablar de lo ocurrido. Y pareció hacerlo.

—¿Necesitas algo? —fue todo lo que dijo. Por el rabillo del ojo, Rukia podía ver a Ichigo fulminándolo con la mirada, lo que hizo que le agradeciese incluso más a Renji el que no pareciese dispuesto a querer interrogarla. Algo le decía que su amigo entendía intuitivamente que había una razón por la que ella preferiría callar.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien… —Pero justo al terminar la frase empezó a dudar dudar. Sí, si que había algo que quería.

Se levantó de la cama tan rápido que a ninguno de los dos chicos les dio tiempo a detenerla. Renji soltó una maldición e Ichigo extendió los brazos para agarrarla por si caía, pero no hizo falta. Se encontraba bien, no necesitaba su ayuda.

—No deberías levantarte —protestó Ichigo—. Vuelve a la cama.

Rukia lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Cómo podía ser tan borde después de lo que acababa de pasar…? Maldito loco bipolar.

—No me des órdenes. —Se cruzó de brazos y se inclinó hacia él. Seguía sentado en el suelo, así que podía observarlo desde arriba. Era un cambio agradable.

Sí, de cerca parecía incluso más cansado.

—Tengo que ir al baño. —Se inclinó todavía más. Tanto, que sus narices quedaron tan solo a unos cinco centímetros—. ¿O piensas impedírmelo?

Ichigo hizo una mueca, que ella interpretó como una victoria. Salió de la habitación sintiendo el borde superior de la carpeta clavarse en su abdomen con cada paso. Antes de llegar al baño y cerrar la puerta tras ella, alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Renji,

—¿Crees que estará bien?

No hubo respuesta. Ichigo no despegó los ojos de la puerta por la que ella acababa de salir. Rukia podía decir lo que quisiera, pero no podría engañarlo. Él no era ningún idiota. No se tragaría sus excusas.

Había ayudado a Ishida a vendarle el brazo y, aunque ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a comentarlo en voz alta, ambos habían visto muy bien las marcas en su piel. Las marcas que habían dejado unos dedos al cerrarse sobre ella, al clavarle las uñas…

Lo había visto con sus propios ojos, Rukia no conseguiría que ignorase eso.

—Se ha llevado la carpeta —dijo, al fin.

—¿Qué? —Renji parecía no saber a qué se refería, pero para Ichigo las cosas comenzaban a cobrar sentido.

Se levantó del suelo de un salto, y se acercó a la mesilla sobre la que había depositado el móvil de Rukia la noche anterior. Por supuesto, seguía apagado. Sin batería. Gruñó entre dientes.

Sin saber muy bien qué buscaba, abrió el cajón de la mesilla. Dentro solo había un pequeño bloc de notas y un monedero.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? —Renji lo agarró del brazo, tratando de detenerlo, mientras Ichigo ojeaba el cuaderno. Estaba vacío.

—Está metida en algo. —Se libró del agarre de su amigo y volvió a dejar el bloc en su sitio, exactamente donde lo había encontrado—. Está metida en algo —repitió—, y no nos dirá de qué se trata. —Haciendo un grandísimo esfuerzo se obligó a desviar su atención de la cartera y a volverse hacia su compañero—. No sé tú, pero yo no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando a que vuelva a pasar algo así.

Renji le sostuvo la mirada durante un par de segundos. Luego se volvió hacia el monedero. Como si esa fuera la confirmación que esperaba, Ichigo se abalanzó sobre el pequeño objeto. Lo sostuvo un momento entre las manos antes de abrirlo.

¿Qué esperaba encontrar en él? ¿Acaso creía que algo que pudiera encontrar ahí le ayudaría a comprender el por qué de tanto misterio?

No, lo cierto es que no lo creía. Y sería una decepción comprobarlo.

—Si de verdad vas a hacerlo, deberías darte prisa… —el susurro de Renji lo sobresaltó, a pesar de que esperaba escuchar la voz de su amigo de un momento a otro. El nerviosismo era claramente perceptible en su tono, y eso solo logró poner más nervioso a Ichigo.

Sus propias manos temblaban.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Si Rukia lo pillaba era hombre muerto.

Pero no había otra forma, no había otra forma.

El que ella no estuviera dispuesta a hablar con él, a contarle qué mierda era lo que ocurría, no significaba que Ichigo fuera a aceptarlo. Eso nunca. Si ella estaba en peligro, él tenía que saberlo. Hacía mucho tiempo se había prometido a sí mismo que no dejaría que nadie cercano a él volviese a resultar herido. Nunca.

Haría lo que tenía que hacer. Haría lo que fuera necesario para protegerlos. Para protegerla.

Recordó una vez más la sensación que había sentido al sostenerla entre sus brazos. Se había dejado llevar por un impulso al hacerlo, de eso no cabía duda. Había querido consolarla, ayudarla y, al final, se había sorprendido a sí mismo al darse cuenta de lo agradable que resultaba estar cerca de ella.

Por primera vez la había sentido frágil. Por primera vez había visto el miedo, la angustia, pintados en su rostro. Él quería protegerla de todo aquello. No quería que tuviera que pasar nunca más por aquello, fuera lo que fuera.

No podía quedarse sentado, esperando a que volviese a ocurrir. Era su amiga, por Dios. Estaba loca si de verdad pensaba que la iba a abandonar a su suerte.

Así que, sin darse tiempo para cambiar de opinión, agarró la cartera y corrió la cremallera.

Y, no, no sabía lo que esperaba encontrar en ella. Pero lo que no esperaba, desde luego, era encontrar aquello.

Sacó el anillo con dedos torpes, sudorosos. Era tan delicado que estuvo a punto de escurrírsele y caer al suelo.

—Joder… —Ichigo jadeó. La joya brillaba sobre su palma extendida, reflejando la luz de la mañana en los tres pequeños brillantes que la coronaban—. ¿Son de verdad? —le preguntó a Renji.

Sin perder un segundo, Renji tomó el anillo de manos de Ichigo y lo examinó con ojo experto, acercándoselo mucho al rostro para poder distinguir los detalles de las piedras. Durante largos segundos permaneció en silencio, mirándolo con expresión crítica, como si no se atreviese a creer lo que veía.

—Diría que sí… —susurró al fin—. Diamantes y oro rosa. —Parecía completamente asombrado—. Los diamantes tienen entre dos y dos quilates y medio… —E impresionado. Hablaba para sí mismo, en susurros.

—¿Y eso es mucho? —Ichigo no pretendía parecer impaciente, pero Rukia podía salir del baño en cualquier momento, y lo último que necesitaban era que los encontrase allí.

Su amigo pareció volver a la realidad. Resopló.

—¿Mucho? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto puede costar esto? —Meneó el anillo frente a la cara de Ichigo, que solo arqueó una ceja, esperando a que él mismo contestase su pregunta—. Unos veinte millones de yenes, puede que más. —La expresión de nerviosismo de Ichigo fue sustituida por otra de completo estupor. Tragó saliva con esfuerzo, creyendo que Renji le tomaba el pelo. Pero no era así—. Eso es mucho más dinero del que cualquiera de nosotros veremos en nuestra vida. —Soltó una risotada amarga.

—¿Estás seguro?

Renji le hizo una mueca burlona.

—No, seguro no. Pero creo que sé de esto más que tú, así que harías bien en confiar un poco en mí. —Su voz se llenó súbitamente de amargura. No le gustaba que le recordasen su pasado. No le gustaba en absoluto. Pero era quién era, y eso no podía ignorarlo.

Ichigo maldijo por lo bajo.

—¿De dónde crees que ha podido sacarlo?

La mirada que le devolvió Renji era una mezcla perfecta entre diversión y preocupación.

—¿No está claro? —Le dio una vuelta a la joya entre los dedos. Ichigo lo miraba sin comprender—. Es un anillo de compromiso.

Si Renji hubiera tenido que definir la expresión de su amigo en ese momento, diría que se hallaba, cuando menos, confundido. Y no era para menos. Tampoco él podía creer que Rukia…

¿Podía ser verdad?

—¿Entonces…? ¿Crees que ella está…? —Se detuvo antes de decir _comprometida_.

Lo cierto es que la sola idea parecía ridícula. Pero ¿qué otra explicación podría haber? ¿Una joya de familia? No, el anillo estaba impoluto; parecía nuevo, como si nunca lo hubieran llevado, y Renji tenía buen ojo para juzgar esas cosas.

—Creo que es lo más probable —concedió.

—Pero… —No supo seguir.

—¿Hay algo más en la cartera?

Ichigo hizo caso omiso.

—¿Crees que será de él de quien huía anoche? ¿De su prometido?

Renji seguía dándole vueltas al anillo. Los diamantes eran completamente transparentes y de una gran pureza. El hombre que le había regalado eso a Rukia no era un hombre cualquiera, eso estaba claro.

—Joder, Renji. Háblame. —Soltó un gruñido exasperado mientras golpeaba a su amigo en el brazo. Pero él seguía mirando el anillo—. ¿Crees que vino a esta casa para huir de él?

Unos instantes más de silencio.

—Creo que eso es mucho suponer, Kurosaki. —Alzó una última vez los diamantes frente a sus ojos. No había duda. Era una joya de exquisita factura, mucho más elegante y costosa que cualquiera que él hubiera visto nunca antes—. ¿Hay algo más en el monedero? —repitió, mientras le extendía el anillo a Ichigo para que lo guardase.

Él lo tomó y, después de devolverlo a la cartera, sacó otro objeto. Era un pedazo de papel, bastante arrugado y desgastado, pero cubierto por un forro transparente.

—Y este debe de ser el prometido —susurró Ichigo con voz ronca. Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca despectiva.

Le tendió la fotografía a su amigo y, al hacerlo, Renji se fijo en que apretaba con tanta fuerza el papel que las puntas de los dedos se le habían vuelto blancas. No quiso preguntar el motivo, pero conocía lo suficientemente bien a su amigo como para saber que se hallaba molesto. Tenía el ceño fruncido, mucho más que de costumbre.

No… No era así. En eso Renji se equivocaba.

Mientras seguía observándolo, se dio cuenta de que no, de que aquella era realmente su expresión habitual. La expresión que había visto en su cara todos y cada uno de los días desde hacía cinco años, desde que lo había conocido. Sí, esa era su expresión habitual. O al menos lo había sido hasta la llegada de Rukia.

Si se paraba a pensarlo, desde que ella había llegado allí, el carácter de Ichigo había mejorado considerablemente. Los primeros días habían sido un infierno, sí, pero después… Después se había relajado. Esa expresión tan suya se había suavizado.

Si lo seguía pensando, se daba cuenta de que la mayoría de las veces en las que lo había visto reír, en las que lo había visto mínimamente feliz, Rukia estaba delante.

Rukia era la razón de que él hubiese aprendido a relajarse, que hubiese empezado a abrirse a los demás.

Al darse cuenta de ello sintió una punzada en el estómago. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué significaba…?

Sacudió la cabeza, molesto por sus propios pensamientos.

Volvió su atención a la fotografía, todavía en manos de Ichigo.

En ella se veía a un hombre de rostro altivo y piel pálida, que contrastaba fuertemente con el color de su cabello, negro como el plumaje de un cuervo. Su mirada era fría, incluso en el papel.

El rostro de Renji se ensombreció de inmediato. Durante unos instantes permaneció callado, de tal forma que Ichigo no pudo adivinar lo que pensaba, pero, una vez que habló, su susurro le heló la sangre.

Renji tomó la fotografía entre los dedos, con inmenso cuidado, mientras una mueca de profundo desprecio se formaba en su rostro.

—Capitán Kuchiki… —murmuró entonces, casi para sí mismo.

 **Continuará…**

Dios, lamento muchísimo el retraso. ¿Os acordáis que en el capítulo anterior dije que había unas cuantas teclas que no me funcionaban? Bueno, no funcionaban _bien_. Ahora literalmente no funcionan, ni bien ni mal. Toda la fila superior de letras está inservible. Para escribir este capítulo he tenido que ir copiando y pegando todas esas letras, de ahí el retraso. Ha sido un verdadero infierno. Más de una vez me dieron ganas de tirar el ordenador por la ventana…

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews: **Tsukiiiii** y **lBdE** , muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo constante, e **Issalovee** y **Loen** , muchas gracias también por tomaros la molestia de dejar comentario. Siempre es un placer dar la bienvenida a nuevos lectores al fic.

Espero poder actualizar más rápido esta vez. Me había propuesto subir un capi por semana, pero todo depende de si consigo otro ordenador pronto.

Mis disculpas.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Rukia se derrumbó sobre el suelo del baño, justo después de cerrar la puerta tras ella. De pronto las piernas parecían negarse a sostenerla. De pronto las manos parecían negarse a dejar de temblar.

Hundió el rostro entre las rodillas, ovillándose sobre sí misma, mientras maldecía su debilidad. La carpeta de Kaien se le clavaba en el estómago, por debajo de la camiseta, recordándole que todo aquello era real, que no podía ignorarlo por más tiempo.

Pero ¿qué iba a hacer?

¿Sería verdad que lo de la noche anterior no había sido casualidad? ¿Habrían descubierto a Kaien? ¿Por eso habían ido a por ella?

Tenía que ponerse en contacto con Kaien, eso era indudable. Pero por el momento su móvil estaba inoperativo, sin batería en su habitación, junto a Ichigo y Renji. Y no podía dejar que ellos se diesen cuenta de que algo iba mal. Tenía que tranquilizarse, respirar profundo. Actuar con normalidad. No podía permitirse más preguntas.

Decidida a no dejarse abatir, tomó una última bocanada de aire, aspirando profundamente, notando como sus pulmones se hinchaban, relajándola.

 _Bien_ , se dijo a sí misma. Todo estaba bien.

Con dedos ligeramente torpes, pero que ya no temblaban, sacó la carpeta de debajo de la camiseta. En la piel le había quedado una marca roja, allí donde el borde de la carpeta se le había clavado en el estómago.

La abrió con demasiada brusquedad, impaciente, y el contenido se desparramó sobre el suelo. Apenas una decena de papeles; fotografías en su mayoría, un par de recortes de periódico. Nada más.

No pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente decepcionada. Pero ¿qué esperaba? ¿Que Kaien hubiera conseguido ya las pruebas que necesitaba? Era demasiado pronto, y Ganju se lo había recordado.

Cogió el primer recorte. Era un artículo de unos cinco años atrás, en el que se señalaba al popular empresario Kaname Tōsen, líder en el comercio del petróleo, como responsable del atentado que había sufrido el Gotei 13, una compañía de la competencia que había conseguido firmar un contrato multimillonario con Estados Unidos. Contrato que originalmente le debería haber sido ofrecido a Tōsen. Y, contrato que, después del atentado contra las oficinas centrales del Gotei 13, había vuelto a sus manos.

Rukia leyó la noticia por encima, preguntándose qué demonios significaba aquello. Nadie se había tomado realmente en serio aquel artículo, que había sido publicado en una revista de poca monta. Y, aunque la policía había considerado que Tōsen sí que tenía suficientes motivos como para desear destruir al Gotei, nunca encontraron ni una sola prueba que lo relacionara ni remotamente con lo sucedido. Lo habían descartado en las primeras etapas de la investigación.

Le dio la vuelta al papel. Al final del artículo el nombre de la persona que lo había escrito aparecía rodeado. Shūhei Hisagi. A su lado había una interrogación y, justo debajo, un post-it pegado. En él alguien había garabateado una serie de nombres, cuatro de los cuales habían sido tachados por encima con un bolígrafo rojo. Rukia reconoció sin problemas la letra de Kaien.

Despegó el post-it y le dio la vuelta, esperando encontrar algo más. Encontró la dirección de cinco blogs en internet y, al lado de cada una de ellas, uno de los cuatro nombres que en el otro lado del post-it aparecían tachados. Junto a la última volvía a aparecer una interrogación y el nombre de Hisagi.

Completamente confusa, le volvió a dar la vuelta al papel, creyendo que se le había escapado algo. Pero no. Allí no había nada.

Tomó el segundo recorte, pero tampoco lo que encontró allí le aclaró nada. En él se describía el rapidísimo ascenso de Sōsuke Aizen entre la alta sociedad, gracias a la grandísima fortuna que le había hecho amasar su empresa de electrónica. Pero esa historia Rukia ya la conocía de primera mano, no necesitaba leer en un periódico lo que había presenciado con sus propios ojos.

Decidió pasar a las fotografías. La primera mostraba a Aizen y a un hombre de un extraño cabello plateado, ojos muy rasgados y sonrisa astuta. Gin Ichimaru. Un prestigioso abogado, de origen humilde pero que, al igual que Aizen, había logrado hacerse un nombre en los más altos círculos de Tokio.

Rukia lo conocía bien, e incluso en fotos seguía poniéndole los pelos de punta. Había algo en él que nunca le había gustado, aunque no hubiera podido precisar de qué se trataba. Probablemente se trataba de esa relación enfermiza que parecía mantener con Aizen, siguiéndole como un perro faldero a todas partes.

Apartó la fotografía a un lado, pues tampoco ella suponía ninguna novedad. A fin de cuentas, nunca había sido extraño ver a esos dos juntos.

Oh, pero lo siguiente sí que era curioso.

La fotografía mostraba el elegante vestíbulo de un hotel, probablemente el Park Hyatt. Aunque hacía tiempo que no lo visitaba, Rukia estaba casi segura de que se trataba del exclusivo hotel de Shinjuku, el favorito de Aizen. Pero, curiosamente, no era él quien aparecía en la foto.

Aunque era difícil distinguirlos a primera vista, ya que aparecían en segundo plano y la imagen estaba ligeramente borrosa, el cabello plateado de Gin resultaba inconfundible. Y, a su lado, muy pegado a él, inclinándose sobre su oído, estaba Tōsen. Rukia frunció el ceño, mirando muy concentrada la fotografía.

En serio, ¿qué significaba aquello?

En todos lo años que habían pasado desde que conocía a Gin nunca lo había visto relacionarse con Tōsen. Incluso en las ocasiones en las que habían coincidido en algún lugar, como en las fiestas organizadas por Ukitake o Komamura, Rukia nunca los había visto más que estrecharse la mano.

Por supuesto, podía ser simple casualidad el que esos dos estuviesen en el vestíbulo del Park Hyatt, pero había algo demasiado íntimo en la forma en la que Tōsen se inclinaba para susurrarle, como si le estuviera haciendo partícipe de un secreto. Desde luego, no parecían desconocidos. En absoluto.

Las otras fotografías estaban llenas de caras que Rukia no conocía. Caras que, como mucho, había vislumbrado en alguna ocasión tras la puerta entornada del despacho de Aizen. Al pie de cada foto, Kaien había escrito los nombres correspondientes. Tier Harribel. Ulquiorra Cífer. Nnoitra Gilga. Coyote Starrk. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Aaroniero Arruruerie.

Ninguno de aquellos nombres le decía nada a Rukia. Sin embargo, parecía que Kaien los había investigado bien. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta al ver la lista de crímenes que se le atribuían a cada uno de ellos, y que Kaien había escrito en el dorso de las fotografías, junto a las fechas en las que se habían cometido. Robo, extorsión, portación ilegal de armas, hurto, asesinato, posesión de droga... Curiosamente todos ellos habían sido cometidos tiempo atrás, antes del comienzo del año 2005.

En todas las fotografías, bajo la fecha del último crimen, Kaien había escrito lo mismo: _Aizen ¿?_

Rukia lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber qué significaba aquello. 2005, el año en el que los crímenes habían terminado. Probablemente el año en el que todos ellos habían comenzado a trabajar para Aizen.

Pero ¿trabajar en qué exactamente?

Notaba el pulso acelerado en las venas, la esperanza creciente de que sus sospechas se viesen confirmadas. Sin embargo, todo aquello no tenía por qué significar nada. Se obligó a concederse un minuto para serenarse y volver a pensar con claridad.

Que Aizen se rodease de ex convictos no significaba que estuviese actuando de manera ilegal.

Necesitaba más que aquello. Mucho más. Lo que no sabía era si podía pedirle a Kaien que siguiese arriesgando la vida por ello.

Cogió la última fotografía, sabiendo lo que iba a encontrar en ella. Aizen, junto al hombre de cabello oscuro que Rukia tan bien conocía. Sus ojos de pequeñas pupilas parecían devolverle la mirada desde el papel y, por un momento, Rukia se vio trasportada a la fría calle en la que la noche anterior se había cruzado con él. Volvió a sentir el miedo, la certeza de que iba a ser atrapada con cada metro que se acortaba la distancia que los separaba. Sintió la mano del hombre cerrarse su muñeca y saboreó su sangre en la boca, cuando ella le mordió para liberarse. Volvió a sentir el dolor en las piernas, los calambres, el agotamiento.

Apretó los dientes, obligándose a controlar el pánico. Estaba a salvo. Ella estaba a salvo, pero Kaien no. Tenía que sacarlo de allí, eso era todo lo que importaba.

Tomó el primer artículo y se fijó en las direcciones que Kaien había apuntado. El nombre de los blogs estaba incluido en ellas, así que trató de memorizar los cinco. Luego recogió los papeles con cuidado y los devolvió a la carpeta, que de nuevo escondió bajo su camiseta. Sabía que Ichigo era consciente de que la había llevado consigo al baño, pero paseándola sin cuidado alguno lo único que conseguiría sería que él volviese a bombardearla a preguntas. Así que mejor mantenerla fuera de su campo visual.

Por último, tiró de la cisterna del váter, para disimular, y salió del cuarto de baño.

Renji e Ichigo estaban sentados sobre su cama, con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida. Mala cosa.

—¿Qué habéis hecho? —preguntó nada más entrar por la puerta.

Ichigo la miró con sorpresa, pero hasta Rukia pudo darse cuenta de que su expresión era fingida. Ya lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para darse cuenta de cuándo le mentía.

—¿Ichigo?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No hemos hecho nada. —Volvía a tener el ceño fruncido—. Solo seguíamos preguntándonos qué demonios pasa contigo.

Parecía muy tranquilo, pero sus palabras eran duras. Rukia se volvió, dándole la espalda. Maldita sea, eso le pasaba por preguntar. Con lo fácil que hubiera sido quedarse calladita…

Tratando de parecer despreocupada, cogió el móvil y el cargador, que estaba encima de la mesilla, y enchufó el aparato a la corriente. Rogó por que no tardase en encenderse; quizá podría mandarle un mensaje a Ganju para que avisase a Kaien. Ellos sabrían mejor que ella qué era lo que había que hacer. Y, en todo caso, sería mucho mejor que no la relacionasen a ella con Kaien. Si Aizen llegaba a enterarse de que Kaien conocía su paradero, todo se iría a la mierda.

Renji palmeó el espacio vacío que quedaba en el colchón, justo entre ambos chicos, para que Rukia fuese a sentarse allí, pero ella declinó el ofrecimiento con una inclinación de cabeza. Prefirió sentarse en el suelo, frente a ellos, para tener el teléfono controlado.

—¿Sabes? —escuchó decir a Ichigo—. Una compañera tuya del trabajo vino ayer a preguntar por ti. Deberías llamarla para decirle que estás bien.

Rukia alzó el rostro para observarlo. Era muy consciente de que él trataba de presionarla para que le explicase algo, cualquier cosa, pero ella no pensaba soltar prenda.

—¿Quién? —Fue todo lo que dijo—. ¿Orihime?

Ichigo le devolvió la mirada, muy serio.

—No lo sé —admitió. Su voz sonó un poco tosca.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? —bufó Rukia—. ¿Acaso no te dijo su nombre?

Renji los observaba en silencio, divertido. En ese momento Ichigo se frotaba la mandíbula. Parecía realmente concentrado, tratando de revivir el encuentro con la compañera de Rukia.

—Claro que dijo su nombre, maldita sea. Es solo que no lo recuerdo, ¿vale? —gruñó—. Soy un poco despistado para esas cosas.

—Di más bien que te estabas muriendo de preocupación por Rukia —intervino Renji entre risas—. No podías hacerle caso a nada que no fuera ella. —Ichigo le lanzó una mirada asesina—. ¿Sabes que ni siquiera quiso ir a trabajar? —Siguió riéndose hasta que Ichigo le lanzó una patada—. ¡Ay! —exclamó frotándose la rodilla.

—¡Serás…! ¡No te inventes cosas, cabrón!

—¡No me estoy inventando nada, capullo!

Rukia puso los ojos en blanco. Otra vez con sus tonterías.

—Eh, eh. ¡Vosotros dos, basta ya! —gritó para hacerse oír por encima de sus berridos— ¡He dicho que basta ya!

Les lanzó un cojín que había caído al suelo, a su lado.

—¿Era pelirroja? —preguntó cuando consiguió que ambos se callasen e Ichigo se volviese hacia ella.

—¡Y yo qué sé! —exclamó el chico—. No me fijé, ¿vale?

—¿Cómo no te ibas a fijar? —También Rukia levantó el tono de voz—. ¡Serás descerebrado!

Renji seguía riéndose a carcajadas.

—¿Lo ves? Estaba demasiado preocupado… —El golpe de Ichigo no le dejó terminar la frase.

La pelea comenzó de nuevo, pero Rukia ya no les hacía caso. La pantallita del móvil se había iluminado, indicando que ya tenía la batería suficiente como para funcionar, cortando toda réplica que ella tuviera preparada para sus compañeros.

La chica les lanzó una mirada de reojo, pero ellos parecían demasiado enfrascados en su amistosa disputa como para volverse siquiera hacia ella. Así que rápidamente abrió el buscador de internet e introdujo el primer nombre que había memorizado: _Memories of nobody._

Esperó impacientemente mientras la página cargaba, ya que su tarifa apenas le permitía navegar por internet. La página terminó de cargar cuando Rukia ya se hallaba al borde de la desesperación.

Tras descartar un par de resultados, encontró lo que buscaba. El blog había estado a cargo de un tal Jerome Guizbatt. Sin embargo, la última publicación, de cinco años atrás, hablaba del fallecimiento del autor y del consecuente abandono del blog. La persona que se había encargado de dar la noticia había incluido una pequeña foto en la que se veía a cinco hombres jóvenes, todos ellos muy sonrientes. El pie de foto rezaba " _El Jagdarmee no te olvida"._

Sin saber muy bien qué interés podía tener aquello para Kaien, Rukia decidió echarle un vistazo a las entradas anteriores. Las últimas hablaban de Tōsen y el atentado que había sufrido el Gotei 13. En ellas Guizbatt elaboraba descabelladas teorías según las cuales Tōsen había sido el culpable del ataque al Gotei. Para sorpresa de Rukia no eran pocos los que seguían el blog, y muchos de ellos parecían creer que Tōsen era realmente culpable del ataque.

Rukia volvió a la página principal del buscador e introdujo el segundo nombre. Por suerte, la página tardó considerablemente menos en cargar esa segunda vez. En esta ocasión le costó más encontrar el blog que buscaba, pero una vez lo hubo hecho se encontró con la misma fotografía que mostraba el de Guizbatt. Jugram Haschwalth había muerto tan solo unos meses después que su compañero. Y también él parecía haber estado siguiendo el caso del Gotei 13.

Rukia revisó rápidamente los dos blogs siguientes, sin molestarse siquiera en leer más que un par de entradas. En ambos encontró la misma foto, el mismo epitafio. Todos muertos.

El quinto, en cambio, el del autor del artículo que Rukia había leído, parecía haber desaparecido. No había ni rastro del blog en la web. Parecía haberse esfumado por completo.

Rukia cerró la aplicación con un nudo en la garganta. Cuatro personas muertas, las cuatro empeñadas en desenmascarar a Kaname Tōsen. Pero ¿estaba realmente Tōsen relacionado con Ichimaru? Y, de ser así, ¿hasta qué punto incluía esa relación a Aizen?

¿Estaba Kaien realmente tras la pista? Sería una pena abandonar en ese instante, pero Rukia sabía que no había elección.

Mientras le escribía a Ganju notaba las yemas de los dedos sudorosas: _ZK está aquí. K tiene que abandonar YA._ Pulsó la tecla de enviar y la respuesta no tardó más que un par de minutos en llegar. El móvil vibró entre sus manos pero, por suerte, no atrajo la atención de sus compañeros.

 _¿Estás bien? ¿No está K tras la pista de algo? ¿Seguro que quieres dejarlo? ¿Qué va a pasar contigo?_

Demasiadas preguntas. Demasiadas malditas preguntas.

 _Sácalo de ahí. Lo demás no importa_ , fue todo lo que escribió como respuesta. Estaba pulsando la tecla de enviar cuando la cara de Renji apareció frente a ella.

—¿Rukia? ¿Me escuchas?

—¿Eh? —Parpadeó un par de veces, ligeramente desorientada—. ¿Pasa algo?

Renji la miró con curiosidad.

—Decía que vamos a irnos para que puedas descansar, ¿de acuerdo? Pero si necesitas algo estaremos en nuestras habitaciones. —La contempló un momento, dudando entre dejarla tranquila o atreverse a preguntarle qué diablos estaba pasando. No tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, pues ella volvió a hablar.

—Estaba escribiéndole un mensaje a Orihime —mintió Rukia—. Para decirle que estoy bien, pero que no podré ir hoy a trabajar. La verdad es que sí que estoy un poco cansada, así que si no os importa… —Forzó una sonrisa radiante.

Renji pareció tragarse su excusa, porque sonrió con confianza, pero por el rabillo del ojo Rukia podía ver el ceño fruncido de Ichigo.

—Descansa entonces. —Renji le posó la mano sobre la cabeza durante un brevísimo instante, en un gesto de cariño—. Ya sabes, si necesitas algo… —Dejó la frase en el aire y, tras lanzarle una última sonrisa, salió de la habitación sin esperar a Ichigo.

Él salió tras Renji, pero se detuvo en la puerta. Al volverse hacia Rukia la curiosa expresión que le había mostrado hacia apenas una hora, cuando ella había despertado junto a él, volvía a estar ahí, mostrándole un rostro muy distinto al que estaba acostumbrada a contemplar. Un rostro lleno de preocupación, de angustia.

—Ichigo, no tienes que…

—Calla. —Aunque la cortó muy bruscamente su rostro no mostraba enfado. Solo parecía nervioso—. Hay algo que quiero decirte, así que cállate y escucha. ¿Me has entendido?

Rukia asintió con la cabeza, atónita, mientras lo observaba tomar una bocanada de aire, como si estuviera tratando de reunir valor para lo que estaba tratando de hacer.

—Sé que… —titubeó—. Sé que no quieres contarme de qué se trata. Es algo que comprendo, créeme. Sé lo que se siente… cuando crees que estás solo. Cuando crees que no puedes confiar en nadie…

El corazón de Rukia comenzó a latir más rápido. Su mirada parecía atravesarla por completo y sus palabras… No, no eran sus palabras. Era su voz, el tono de su voz, el que la conmovía profundamente.

¿Era así cómo se había sentido tras la muerte de su madre? ¿Solo? ¿De verdad había creído que no podía confiar en nadie? ¿Y si…? ¿Y si él seguía sintiéndose así?

—Quiero que sepas… —Parecía incómodo con la situación, parecía no saber qué decir. Y, no obstante, también parecía estar completamente dispuesto a hacerlo, a sincerarse con ella—. Quiero que sepas que sea lo que sea lo que te está pasando puedes hablar conmigo. Puedes contar conmigo.

Rukia notaba la garganta seca. Se sentía incapaz de hablar. Si él supiera lo que le estaba pidiendo…

—No dejaré que nadie te vuelva a hacer daño. —Apretaba los puños mientras hablaba, parecía creer firmemente lo que decía. Pero Rukia sabía por experiencia propia que uno no podía prometer algo así—. Estoy aquí para protegerte, Rukia…

Ahí estaban de nuevo, las puntas de las orejas coloradas. Al darse cuenta de ello, de lo mucho que le debía estar costando a Ichigo decirle todo aquello sintió deseos de llorar. Pero no, no debía hacerlo. Debía ser fuerte.

Ichigo seguía hablando, ajeno a sus pensamientos.

—Así que puedes contar conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Al darse cuenta de que ella parecía incapaz de reaccionar, la vergüenza de Ichigo pareció aumentar considerablemente, porque apartó la mirada de ella y le dio la espalda.

—Joder —masculló—. Hay que ver las estupideces que me haces decir a veces, ¿eh?

Se rascó la nuca con la mano, como de costumbre. Y, de pronto, Rukia sintió un inmenso sentimiento de gratitud hacia él. Avanzó con pasos muy lentos, hasta detenerse a tan solo unos centímetros de él. Su nariz casi rozaba su camiseta, podía sentir su cercanía en la piel. Dejándose llevar por un impulso estiró los brazos con cuidado, temiendo su rechazo.

—Gracias… —susurró, muy bajito. Pero eso era todo lo que podía decir. Simple y llanamente. Puro agradecimiento, nada más.

Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de la cadera de Ichigo y, cuando hundió la nariz en su espalda, las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a caer, mojándole la camiseta. Pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Ichigo se relajaba y él suspiraba.

—No hay de qué… —murmuró, incluso más suavemente que ella—. No hay de qué… —repitió.

Y cuando Ichigo posó sus manos sobre las de ella, que descansaban sobre el estómago del chico, Rukia se sorprendió a sí misma al darse cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, sí que deseaba poder contar con él.

 **Continuará…**

Madre mía, cada vez me retraso más. Lo lamento un montón, pero estoy hasta arriba de exámenes y ya estoy preparando mi Tabajo de Fin de Grado. Se nota que es el último año de universidad, porque me tienen hasta arriba de trabajo. Además, sigo con el ordenador estropeado. Menudo suplicio.

Perdonad que este capítulo haya sido un poco lento, pero Ichigo pronto descubrirá el secreto de Rukia.

Y como siempre, **millones de gracias por vuestros reviews**. Disculpad que no me pare a contestarlos uno a uno, pero me levanto en cuatro horas para ir a clase y estoy deseando meterme en cama.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

El despertador sonó a las ocho menos cuarto de la mañana pero, en cuanto abrió los ojos, Ichigo decidió que ese día no iría a trabajar.

Todavía medio adormilado le escribió un mensaje a Tatsuki disculpándose por no poder impartir su clase ese día. Lo envió antes de pensar siquiera en lo que hacía, aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse, al menos durante un instante, durante cuánto tiempo seguiría Tatsuki consintiéndole sus caprichos y cuánto tardaría Renji en aburrirse de cubrir sus turnos. A ese ritmo acabaría en la calle antes de que terminase el mes.

¿Lo peor? Que ni siquiera le importaba. No demasiado.

Se incorporó muy lentamente, casi a cámara lenta, hasta quedar sentado en la cama. Le dolía todo el cuerpo; la sien derecha comenzaba a punzar, amenazando con una jaqueca incipiente, y notaba los músculos de la espalda agarrotados.

Quizá, solo quizá, la culpa la tuviera el hecho de que esa noche no había conseguido pegar ojo.

A la una de la mañana, todavía pensaba en el tal Byakuya Kuchiki, el hombre que aparecía en la fotografía, el hombre al que Renji tan bien parecía conocer.

Aunque su amigo se había negado a hablar de aquella extraña y sorprendente relación, Ichigo había podido percibir claramente el odio que emanaba de Renji cuando hablaba de él, el desprecio con el que se refería a él, llamándolo _pijo aristócrata._

La actitud de Renji lo había sorprendido enormemente. A fin de cuentas, jamás habría podido imaginar que ese hombre volvería a cruzarse en su camino. Porque, oh, sí, Ichigo sabía muy bien quién era él. No habían hecho falta explicaciones por parte de Renji. Ichigo simplemente lo sabía. Conocía lo suficientemente bien a su amigo como para saber que Renji tan solo le guardaba verdadero rencor a dos personas.

El primero era su padre. Y, el segundo, el hombre que años atrás le había arrebatado, no solo su trabajo, sino también su reputación y que, con ello, le había empujado de nuevo a la vida de delincuencia de la que tanto había luchado por escapar.

Byakuya Kuchiki.

Ichigo no conocía a ese tipo, pero ya lo odiaba.

¿Y ahora…? ¿ Ahora ese hijo de perra iba a casarse con Rukia?

Joder.

A las tres de la mañana, seguía pensando en las marcas que alguien había dejado en la muñeca de Rukia, en la forma en la que ella había tratado de esconder su miedo mientras hablaba con él. Casi lo había logrado. Casi.

A las cinco de la mañana volvía a preguntarse si realmente había actuado de forma correcta al registrar las cosas de Rukia. Pensando en ello fríamente no podía evitar darse cuenta de que había sido, no solo una irresponsabilidad, sino una falta de respeto hacia Rukia.

Pero ¿qué podría hacer sino? Rukia se negaba a dar explicaciones, se negaba a dejarse ayudar.

Para Chad e Ishida, incluso para Renji, era más fácil. Ellos nunca habían perdido a nadie. Al menos, no de la manera en que habían estado a punto de perder a Rukia. Cualquier cosa, cualquier final, hubiera sido mejor. Ichigo lo sabía. Sabía que si tenía que revivir esa situación una vez más se volvería loco. Y no quería que sus compañeros descubriesen lo que era esa angustia, el no saber, la espera…

¿Y si ella volvía a desaparecer? ¿Y si la próxima vez no tenía la suerte de escapar con apenas unos moratones?

 _Déjala en paz_ , fue todo lo que le había dicho Ishida cuando le había contado lo que él y Renji habían descubierto en su cartera. E Ichigo no había podido creer sus palabras. No había querido hacerlo. _No sabes lo que ha pasado. No sabes nada de ella_.

Y era cierto. Ichigo nunca se había molestado siquiera en preguntar ni siquiera por qué se empeñaba en negar la existencia de su hermano, un tal Ganju, cuando él mismo había llamado para alquilar la habitación.

Por Dios, ni siquiera sabía dónde diablos estaba trabajando.

El pensar en ello solo lo hizo sentirse peor. Jodidamente peor.

Y le hizo tomar una decisión. Sí, haría lo que fuera necesario. Sin dudarlo.

Mientras se duchaba, le daba vueltas a todo ello una vez más. Quería pensar que había tomado la decisión correcta, que sería capaz de llevarla a término, con todas sus consecuencias. Quería pensar que estaba preparado para abrirse una vez más.

Aunque, quizá, necesitara un pequeño empujoncito para ello y las circunstancias apropiadas. Estaba decidido a hacer un poco de trampa, y esperaba que Rukia pudiese perdonárselo.

Así que al salir del baño se vistió, cogió su bolsa de deporte negra y se asomó a la cocina. Rukia estaba allí, acurrucada en uno de los sofás, con una taza de café hirviendo entre las manos.

Ambos se miraron en silencio durante unos instantes, con expresión indescifrable. Ninguno de los dos quería dar el primer paso; Ichigo temía traicionar sus intenciones, Rukia no quería propiciar un nuevo interrogatorio. Pero, a fin de cuentas, era inevitable hacerlo.

—Buenos días —fue todo lo que dijo ella.

—Buenos días —repitió él—. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

Rukia sintió cómo su espalda se tensaba involuntariamente. ¿Cuándo se había torcido todo? ¿Y por qué tenía que haber ocurrido?

Era consciente de que desde su primer día en aquella casa había tenido que mantener sus secretos ocultos. Pero… ¿y ahora? Ahora cada palabra parecía traicionarla, parecía convertirse en una puerta que llevaría a Ichigo directo a la clave de su misterio.

—Bien, gracias —respondió tras una pausa.

¿Por qué todo había tenido que cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo?

Esperaba que Ichigo no siguiese hablando, no se sentía con fuerzas de mantener una conversación en ese preciso instante. Por suerte, Ichigo pareció notarlo.

—Bueno, pues… —Se encogió de hombros y alzó la bolsa de deporte para que ella la viera—. Me voy.

Y se marchó. Así, sin más. Un segundo estaba allí, y al siguiente había desaparecido.

Rukia le dio un sorbo a su café, tratando de no preguntarse por qué diablos no se sentía tan aliviada como debería haberlo estado.

En realidad, por mucho que le avergonzara reconocerlo, la respuesta era obvia. A pesar de la asfixiante curiosidad de Ichigo, su presencia era reconfortante. Transmitía una sensación de seguridad que Rukia había perdido hacía mucho tiempo.

Su móvil vibró, iluminándose suavemente. Lo cogió con dedos temblorosos, pero el mensaje no era de Ganju. Ni de Kaien. Lo último que había sabido de ellos era que habían logrado sacar a Kaien de casa de Aizen sin problemas. Nada más. Y ella quería saber. Quería conocer hasta el último de los detalles, lo necesitaba con toda su alma. Pero no se atrevía a llamar, como si eso pudiera estropearlo todo. Como si, de repente, Aizen estuviera al tanto de su relación y pudiese leer sus mensajes.

Sabía que no era posible y, a pesar de todo, decidió esperar. Sabía que Ganju se pondría en contacto con ella cuando lo creyese oportuno.

El mensaje era de Orihime, diciéndole que no hacía falta que aquel día fuera a trabajar. Sin embargo, Rukia decidió ignorarlo. Su compañera se había preocupado mucho cuando Rukia la había llamado para asegurarle que se encontraba bien. Por culpa de la imprudente reacción de Ichigo, Rukia no había podido ocultar su desaparición. Y, aunque trató de quitarle importancia e Inoue parecía haberse tragado sus excusas, seguía angustiada.

La verdad era que eso, la preocupación, la compasión incluso, que despertaba en aquellos que la rodeaban la ponía enferma. La hacía sentir débil, desprotegida. Diminuta. Y odiaba esa sensación.

La puerta del piso se abrió con un chasquido, sacándola de sus pensamientos y tan solo un par de segundos más tarde Renji se desplomó a su lado en el sofá, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros. En el suelo, entre sus pies, dejó una bolsa del supermercado, de la que asomaban un par de paquetes de ramen instantáneo y unos pimientos.

—¿No tienes que trabajar hoy? —Le preguntó Rukia tras darle un nuevo sorbo a su café. Todavía quemaba.

—Entro a las doce. —Se encogió de hombros. No dejaba de mirarla, pero Rukia sabía que no haría ninguna comprometida. No era el estilo de Renji. Por alguna extraña razón, Renji respetaba su silencio. Y, aunque estaba segura de que él deseaba que compartiera sus pensamientos con él, nunca la presionaba. Quizá porque tampoco a él le gustaba que lo presionasen.

Mientras ambos se miraban en silencio, Rukia no pudo evitar fijarse en que, a pesar de que Renji e Ichigo se parecían en muchos aspectos, también eran muy diferentes entre sí. Rukia sospechaba que esas diferencias procedían, principalmente, del mismo lugar del que procedían sus semejanzas: el motivo por el que habían llegado allí, a ese horrible piso en uno de los más inmundos barrios de Tokio.

No podía negarlo. Igual que ellos sentían curiosidad hacia su pasado, también Rukia estaba intrigada por la situación de sus compañeros. De sus amigos.

—Kurosaki está muy cambiado, ¿no te parece? —Dejó caer como quien no quiere la cosa.

Renji guardó unos instantes de silencio.

—Bueno, es normal, ¿no te parece? —Se frotó la ceja, haciendo que la piel tatuada de su frente se arrugase—. Nos diste un susto de muerte.

Ella no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—Sí, ya. Pero él apenas se preocupaba por mí. Y ahora, de repente…

Renji se encogió de hombros.

—Tiene sus motivos.

—¿Su madre? —La sorpresa en el rostro de Renji fue claramente perceptible, al menos durante unos segundos—. ¿Todo esto es por su madre?

Una pausa. Renji hurgaba con el índice en un agujero del sofá.

—¿Te ha hablado de su madre?

Ella sacudió la cabeza en un gesto indefinido que podía interpretarse tanto como un 'sí' como un 'no'.

—Yo sigo siendo la misma persona de siempre. Sé que desde hace unas semanas nos llevamos mejor, no digo que no… —No sabía cómo seguir—. Pero, de repente, se preocupa _demasiado…_ Yo soy la de siempre —repitió, sin saber muy bien si Renji comprendía lo que quería decirle—. En realidad lo que sea que le pasara a su madre no tiene que ver conmigo…

—¿En serio piensas eso? —La interrumpió Renji.

Pero ella calló, esperando a que él continuara. Lo hizo.

—Ichigo adoraba a su madre. Cuando le pasó aquello… — _¿El qué_?, quiso preguntar Rukia, pero sabía que él no respondería a la pregunta. Solo Ichigo tenía ese derecho, y ambos lo sabían—. Lo cambió por completo, ¿entiendes? Por completo. ¿Crees que podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, esperando a que lo mismo volviese a ocurrir delante de sus narices?

—Pero yo…

—Sí, lo sé. Sigues siendo la misma, ¿no? —La mirada de Renji la atravesaba—. O, al menos, eso dices. Pero yo creo que no. Al menos no para nosotros. No para Ichigo.

Otra pausa, más larga en esta ocasión.

—Supe que tenías un secreto desde el primer día que llegaste aquí. —Rukia trató de mantenerse impasible, de no dejar que él comprendiese que sus palabras la habían tomado por sorpresa—. Pero una cosa muy distinta es saberlo y otra… _comprobarlo_.

Ahora era Rukia la que metía el dedo en el agujero del sofá que, sin darse cuenta, Renji había agrandado. Ishida se enfadaría cuando lo viera.

—Todos los que estamos aquí tenemos nuestra historia. Una historia complicada, que la mayor parte de la gente ahí fuera no comprendería. —A pesar de lo rasposa que era, su voz sonaba sincera. Demasiado sincera—. Y ahora Ichigo se ha dado cuenta de tú eres exactamente igual que nosotros.

Ella lo observó en silencio, sin comprender lo que trataba de decirle. Él suspiró. Parecía avergonzado.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —Ella negó con la cabeza, muy despacio—. Lo de Ichigo… Lo de Ichigo es como un grito de socorro, ¿comprendes? Llevamos solos mucho, muchísimo tiempo… Y cada vez que encontramos a alguien como nosotros…

Rukia tragó saliva.

 _Es como un grito de socorro_ , repitió ella mentalmente. Conocía la sensación.

—Somos una familia. Y tú ahora eres parte de ella, te guste o no. —Renji parecía muy serio. Cualquier otra persona se habría sentido intimidada por su expresión, pero Rukia solo podía sentirse agradecida por sus palabras—. Cuando llegaste… Ichigo solo trataba de protegernos. No te quería aquí, porque no pensaba que pudieras comprendernos. Pero ahora… Ahora se ha dado cuenta de que, quizás, tú eres una de esas personas que necesitan comprensión.

Silencio. Silencio durante larguísimos minutos.

Lo único que se oía era el tictac del reloj de pulsera de Rukia, que siempre había resultado anormalmente sonoro.

—Bueno… —carraspeó Renji al fin. Todavía parecía avergonzado por su arrebato de sinceridad—. Debería irme a trabajar.

Rukia asintió y él, tan rápidamente como había llegado desapareció camino de su habitación. Cuando volvió llevaba una bolsa de deporte como la de Ichigo, aunque de color rojo, en la mano.

Le hizo un gesto con la mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿Renji? —Él no volvió a asomarse, pero Rukia supo que se había detenido a escuchar, porque el ruido de pasos cesó de repente—. Gracias —fue todo lo que dijo.

Pensó que no iba a recibir respuesta, pero unos segundos después la voz de Renji llegó hasta ella, baja y ronca, casi como un gruñido.

—Espero que sepas guardar el secreto, Rukia. Esta conversación es tan solo asunto nuestro, ¿de acuerdo?

No pudo reprimir una sonrisa al recordar una situación parecida, tantos días atrás, en su primer día en el piso. En aquella ocasión era a Ichigo a quien se dirigía Renji, pero el tono de su voz era el mismo.

—De acuerdo.

La puerta se cerró detrás de Renji y ella se sorprendió pensando en que aquella casa estaba llena de chicos duros que, en realidad, parecían extremadamente frágiles. Heridas del pasado, supuso. A fin de cuentas, Rukia sabía bien qué era eso.

La bolsa que Renji había traído había quedado olvidada a un lado del sofá, así que fue ella quien colocó las cosas.

Las palabras de su amigo resonaban en su cabeza, negándose a abandonarla. Durante horas fue incapaz de pensar en otra cosa, excepto en lo lento que avanzaba el reloj. Su turno en el Maid no empezaba hasta las tres de la tarde y la soledad del piso era asfixiante.

Picoteó unos rollitos de sushi, trató de leer un poco, se puso a limpiar la cocina… Y el reloj seguía avanzando con extremada lentitud.

Cuando por fin le llegó la hora de acercarse al Maid, salió de casa con el corazón en un puño. A fin de cuentas, la última vez que había abandonado el piso sola, había acabado temiendo por su vida. Aunque, desde luego, eso no iba a detenerla. No pensaba quedarse en casa, compadeciéndose de sí misma.

A pesar de ello, se detuvo un momento en el portal, mirando a ambos lados, tratando de descubrir alguna figura sospechosa a lo largo de la calle. No vio nada, así que salió del portal con la cabeza gacha y prácticamente corriendo.

Unas calles más allá le pareció escuchar un rumor de pasos a su espalda, pero cuando se volvió la calle estaba completamente vacía, a excepción de un par de gatos que se asomaban desde la entrada de un callejón rebosante de basura.

 _No seas paranoica_ , maldijo mentalmente. Recorrió el resto del camino con el corazón acelerado, muy a su pesar. Apenas se dio cuenta de que había llegado al Café. Entró automáticamente y compuso una sonrisa.

—¡Buenos días!

Matusmoto la miró con curiosidad desde detrás de la barra e Inoue parecía descolocada. Se acercó hacia ella haciendo un puchero, con una bandeja llena de mini sándwiches en la mano. Por un instante, Rukia temió por ellos. Orihime era bastante torpe y Rukia tuvo que ayudarla a enderezar la bandeja cuando se detuvo a su lado. Los sándwiches se salvaron de milagro.

Inoue hizo un puchero.

—¡Pero si te dije que no hacía falta que vinieras hoy!

Rukia sacudió la cabeza, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

—Yo también me alegro de veros —respondió, en cambio. Y, sin dejar de sonreír, cruzó la sala para cambiarse. No se le escapó la mirada que intercambiaron sus dos compañeras pero, a pesar de todo, decidió ignorarla.

En cuanto salió del almacén, ya vestida con su uniforme, Matsumoto hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia una mesa, en la que se sentaban los dos chicos a los que había atendido en su primer día en el Café. Keigo y Mizuiro se habían convertido en clientes asiduos de Rukia.

—¡Buenos días, Amos! —Rukia se inclinó para recoger los platos vacíos. Mizuiro le dedicó una sonrisa tímida. Ella le devolvió una radiante, que había perfeccionado desde que había comenzado a trabajar en el Café.

Al principio había temido que se notase lo falsa que era, había temido que la máscara con la que se cubría y detrás de la cual encerraba su verdadera personalidad hubiera resultado demasiado obvia. Había temido que los clientes la rechazasen, pero no había sido así. En absoluto. Desde el principio la habían tomado por una chica dulce y muy alegre, lo que a ella no dejaba de resultarle gracioso.

¿Cómo podía resultar tan sencillo engañar a la gente? La Rukia del Café apenas tenía nada que ver con la Rukia verdadera. No tenía ninguno de sus miedos, no cargaba ninguno de sus traumas ni vivía atemorizada por sus demonios internos. No se sobresaltaba cada vez que la puerta se abría, no temía a cada instante que su pasado fuera a entrar por ella para devolverla a la casa de la que había huido.

Se esforzaba tanto por fingir ser una persona que no era que, en ocasiones, hasta se engañaba a sí misma. Pero, a fin de cuentas, ¿no era eso de lo que se trataba? En el Maid había perfeccionado su fachado pero, antes de llegar allí, ya llevaba muchos años construyéndola, poniéndola en práctica.

Suspiró. Fuera a donde fuera, parecía condenada a vivir fingiendo.

—¿Rukia? ¿Te encuentras bien? —Keigo la miraba con preocupación y Rukia se dio cuenta de que se había quedado inmóvil unos instantes de más.

—Oh, sí. Discúlpenme, Amos. —Tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse, algo que no era nada común en ella. Comenzó a amontonar los platos unos sobre otros con rapidez, pero Keigo no la dejó marchar. Le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante y, antes de que pudiera alejarse, la agarró por la muñeca. La muñeca herida.

Rukia soltó un gruñido e instintivamente apartó la mano del chico, con tanta brusquedad y tan mala suerte que los platos que había estado recogiendo cayeron al suelo y se hicieron añicos con un estrépito ensordecedor, que detuvo por unos instantes todo el movimiento de la sala.

La porcelana yacía completamente destrozada a sus pies y su simple visión bastó para hacer que a Rukia se le formase un nudo en la garganta.

—Lo siento, yo… —Apenas escuchaba las palabras de Keigo. Mizuiro se agachó para tratar de recoger el estropicio, pero ella no se movió.

Volvía a pensar en la mano del hombre sobre su muñeca. Le habría gustado decir que no tenía miedo, pero lo cierto es que estaba aterrada. Todavía no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a sus decisiones.

—¡Rukia! —En esta ocasión fue Mizuiro la que le cogió la mano, con mucha delicadeza y todavía agachado en el suelo—. Estás herida —afirmó con sorpresa, en un susurro que pareció resonar en el Café. Efectivamente, por culpa de la brusquedad con la que se había apartado de Keigo, la manga del uniforme se había arrugado y la venda asomaba ahora bajo ella.

Las palabras de Mizuiro parecieron poner en marcha de nuevo el Café.

Orihime empezaba a acercarse a ella cuando Matsumoto la adelantó. En apenas unos segundos estaba a su lado, mirándola con preocupación y haciéndola sentir incluso peor.

—Lo lamento… —Hizo ademán de agacharse para ayudar a recoger el estropicio, pero Matsumoto no se lo permitió. Le sonreía, pero con cautela.

—Creo que es mejor que vayas a cambiarte. Deberías irte a casa a descansar.

Rukia negó con la cabeza y la expresión de Matsumoto se endureció.

—Ahora, Rukia.

Se dio la vuelta, sintiéndose completamente derrotada y odiándose por ello.

Y, cuando creía que las cosas no podían ir peor, se escuchó el chasquido de la puerta al abrirse y la campanilla que estaba atada a ella anunció la llegada de un nuevo cliente.

Rukia se volvió, pensando que podría intentar ayudar un poco antes de marcharse para compensar su error. Y, cuando lo hizo, se quedó helada.

—¿Qué coño…? —fue todo lo que le salió.

Y es que allí, en la puerta del Maid Café y con el ceño más fruncido que nunca, estaba Ichigo.

 **Continuará…**

Bueno, como siempre lamento el retraso. Sé que esta vez he tardado más que nunca. No tengo disculpa, pero es que he estado bastante enferma estos últimos meses. Todavía no me he recuperado, pero hoy es el primer día que me veía con algo de ánimo para escribir, así que quería traeros el próximo capítulo. Lo he terminado de forma un poco apresurada y, si os digo la verdad, he tenido que releer por encima los capítulos anteriores porque apenas recordaba de qué iba la historia.

Si soy más sincera aún tengo que reconocer que no sé qué diablos pintaba Tōsen en todo esto. Sí, lo sé. Soy un desastre. Tenía las ideas apuntadas en un papel, pero ese papel ha desaparecido. Mi madre y su manía de poner orden en mi desorden. Aún así, seguro que se me ocurre algo para sacar la historia adelante.

Una vez más, mis disculpas por lo mucho que he tardado con este capítulo. Y millones de gracias por vuestros reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Rukia le dirigió una mirada de soslayo mientras le colocaba el candado a la bicicleta.

Ichigo estaba apoyado contra la pared del _Seiretei_ , a unos metros de la puerta. Con los brazos cruzados y el ceño tan fruncido como de costumbre, Rukia pudo entender por qué a Orihime le había parecido aterrador en su primer encuentro.

—Esperarte. Al entrar me han dicho que no estabas.

Rukia terminó lo que estaba haciendo y se incorporó para plantarle cara. Con los brazos en jarras y los ojos violeta centelleantes, Ichigo no hubiera sabido decir si la situación la enfadaba o la divertía. Había pasado el tiempo suficiente desde que se había presentado aquel primer día en el Café como para que Rukia se hubiera acostumbrado a la situación. Sin embargo, Ichigo no estaba convencido de que eso hubiera ocurrido realmente. Con Rukia nunca se podía estar seguro de nada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Había pasado más de una semana desde el día en que Ichigo había seguido a Rukia hasta el Maid. Al hacerlo, había esperado encontrar respuesta para alguna de sus múltiples preguntas y, sin embargo, solo había conseguido añadir más dudas a la gran lista que ya le ocupaba la mente. Porque ¿qué diablos hacía ella trabajando en un sitio así? Nunca se le habría ocurrido pensar que Rukia, con su mal humor y su vivo genio, pudiera encajar en ese tipo de negocio. Verla sonreír tan abiertamente era agradable, aunque Ichigo había llegado a conocerla lo suficientemente bien como para saber que esa sonrisa no era completamente sincera.

Trató de pensar en cuál sería la respuesta adecuada a la pregunta de Rukia. Sabía muy bien cuál era la razón por la cual estaba allí. La razón por la cual había estado allí todos los días de esa semana al acercarse el final del turno de Rukia.

—Quería verte —consiguió balbucear tras unos segundos. Casi de inmediato pudo notar el calor en la punta de las orejas, pero la vergüenza que sus palabras le habían producido se vio recompensada cuando las comisuras de los labios de Rukia se estiraron en una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Aquello sí era una sonrisa sincera, Ichigo lo sabía. Contenida, pero sincera.

—Di mejor que no querías perderme de vista.

Ahora sí que podía decir que ella encontraba la situación divertida. La insistencia de Ichigo, su presencia constante en el _Seiretei_ , había cabreado a Rukia los primeros días. Sin embargo, parecía que había decidido hacer un esfuerzo por aceptar lo inevitable.

—¿Y arriesgarme a que volvieras a desaparecer como si nada? —Intentó que sonase a broma, pero lo cierto es que el muchacho trataba de sacar el tema a colación en cualquier oportunidad que se le presentase. Creía firmemente que ya le había dejado el tiempo suficiente a Rukia para superar lo ocurrido. Se negaba a dejar que ella se saliese con la suya. Tenía que saber qué diablos había pasado—. Ni lo sueñes, canija —añadió mientras arrugaba más el ceño.

En ese momento, la puerta del Café se abrió con un chasquido. Antes de ver salir a nadie, escucharon la dulce risa de Orihime. Apenas medio segundo después su cabello naranja llameante apareció en el quicio de la puerta. Nanao la seguía de cerca.

—Buenas noches, chicas —La voz de Rukia hizo que sus dos compañeras se volvieran hacia ellos. De inmediato las mejillas de Inoue se colorearon de un tono rosado que le provocó a Rukia ganas de reír. Su amiga le había hablado de su primer encuentro con Kurosaki, el día en que había ido a buscarla a su apartamento. A pesar de que la impresión que su compañero le había causado ese día no había sido precisamente buena, Rukia estaba segura de que, desde que Ichigo había comenzado a visitar el _Seiretei_ , Inoue había comenzado a sentir cierto interés por él.

—Buenas noches —respondió Nanao con una pequeña sonrisa. Orihime solo fue capaz de murmurar unas palabras que nadie entendió, con los ojos clavados en Ichigo en todo momento. Él tan solo sacudió la cabeza, lo que para él parecía constituir un saludo en toda regla—. ¿Puedes encargarte de cerrar, Rukia? —Al parecer Nanao era completamente ajena al comportamiento de su compañera.

—Claro, sin problema.

Se alejaron sin decir mucho más. Nanao llevaba a Inoue cogida del brazo y le susurraba algo al oído.

Ichigo esperó hasta que las dos muchachas hubieran desaparecido de la vista para volverse hacia Rukia. Ella ya se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta del Café.

—En realidad, estoy aquí porque quiero hacerte una propuesta.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos, en una mezcla de desconfianza y sorpresa. Su reacción le causó cierta gracia, así que no esperó para decir lo que había ido a decir.

—Me gustaría enseñarte a montar en bicicleta.

La expresión de Rukia fue todo un poema. Su mueca delató lo sorprendida que se hallaba ante las palabras de su amigo, pero enseguida su frente se frunció.

—No sé de qué me hablas. —Y siguió caminando hacia la puerta. Ichigo la detuvo agarrándola del brazo. Ya no quedaba ni rastro de las heridas en él. Se había recuperado muy rápido.

—Sé que no sabes montar en bicicleta. Olvidas que he venido mucho por aquí últimamente. —Al tenerlo tan cerca, Rukia se dio cuenta de que el cabello le había crecido bastante desde que se habían conocido. Ahora el flequillo despeinado le caía sobre la frente, justo sobre los ojos. Tragó saliva—. Nunca te montas en ella. Solo la empujas.

Rukia trató de zafarse de su agarre, pero no lo logró. Él era exageradamente fuerte.

—El otro día te vi intentando hacerlo. —Su mirada maliciosa le hizo saber que estaba muy seguro de lo que decía—. No conseguiste ni avanzar dos metros. Estuviste a punto de caer.

Rukia suspiró. Se sintió tentada de negarlo, de inventarse una excusa, pero la mirada del muchacho le dejó muy claro a Rukia que no permitiría que también con ese tema lo engañase. A fin de cuentas, se trataba tan solo de una nimiedad.

—Nunca aprendí. —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero tampoco lo necesito.

—¿Ah, no? —Ichigo contuvo un resoplido de frustración—. ¿Piensas seguir repartiendo a pie mientras arrastras la bicicleta?

Ella apretó los labios con tanta fuerza que se le pusieron pálidos.

—¿Por qué no les has dicho a tus compañeras que no sabes montar? Cualquiera de ellas podría haberse encargado de esto, ¿no? —Rukia no le miraba a los ojos. Se notaba que estaba avergonzada. Ichigo habría jurado que se sentía ligeramente humillada ahora que su pequeña debilidad había quedado al descubierto—. Tampoco es que tengáis que llevar o recoger pedidos tan a menudo. —Intentó bromear pero, a pesar de ello, los labios de Rukia se pusieron incluso más blancos.

No respondió, pero a Ichigo no le hizo falta. Con el paso del tiempo había descubierto que Rukia era casi tan orgullosa y obstinada como él. Si no había dicho nada, había sido probablemente porque se había negado a fallar en la tarea que le había sido encomendada.

Intentó cambiar de estrategia, aunque hacerlo le supuso un gran esfuerzo. Todavía estaba tratando de descubrir cómo se hacía eso de ser amable.

—No pasa nada por no saber montar en bici. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Ella levantó la cabeza, en su mejor pose orgullosa.

—Entonces ¿por qué quieres enseñarme?

—Porque creo que tienes ganas de aprender. —Él se encogió de hombros, ella lo miró sin comprender—. Creo que siempre estás dispuesta a afrontar algún reto. Creo que eso te gusta. —Tras una pequeña pausa de reflexión, se dijo que eso había sonado _demasiado_ amable. Tenía que arreglarlo un poco, así que siguió hablando—. Así que, maldita sea, no me hagas repetírtelo dos veces.

No pudo evitar preguntarse desde cuándo la conocía también. Cuándo había cambiado tanto su relación. Lo cierto era que, si se paraba a pensarlo, y a pesar de que su primer encuentro no había sido precisamente agradable, desde casi el principio, desde aquel día en que ella se había preocupado lo suficiente como para conseguirle unas aspirinas, su relación no había hecho más que mejorar a pasos agigantados.

Ella solo necesitó unos segundos para meditarlo.

—De acuerdo —respondió al fin, mientras se agachaba para soltar el candado otra vez—. Vamos. — _Antes de que cambie de opinión_ , añadió mentalmente.

Se montó en la bicicleta, pero no se atrevió a poner ni un pie en el pedal, así que Ichigo tuvo que agarrar la bici por el manillar. No fue suficiente. En cuanto Rukia intentó levantar los pies del suelo, se tambaleó peligrosamente. Con un suspiro, Ichigo llevó la mano libre al sillín. Estaba peligrosamente cerca del cuerpo de Rukia, pero al menos ella parecía más estable.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora ¿qué tal si empiezas a pedalear? —le respondió con una pizca de ironía. Ella le lanzó una mirada furiosa por encima del hombro, pero le hizo caso.

Avanzaron un metro antes de que Rukia se detuviese. Tenía la cara tan contraída por el esfuerzo que Ichigo estuvo a punto de reírse. Por suerte, consiguió disimularlo con una tos en el último momento.

—¿Qué tal?

Inspiró hondo, recordando que si quería que ella se sincerase tenía que hacer que se sintiese a gusto con él.

—Bien, muy bien. —Trató de sonar animado—. Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo.

En esa ocasión avanzaron tres metros. Cinco, la siguiente. Después, se atrevieron a dar la vuelta para recorrer el camino de vuelta al _Seiretei_. Tras un par de vueltas Ichigo se decidió a soltarla. Rukia siguió adelante, sin su ayuda. Al darse cuenta de que su amigo ya no la sujetaba, no fue capaz de contener la exclamación de alegría.

—¡¿Ichigo?! —gritó entusiasmada—. ¡Ichigo, voy sola! —Y se echó a reír. A pesar de que él estaba a su espalda, pudo escucharla perfectamente y también él sonrió. Su alegría era tan poco habitual que, en los momentos en los que se presentaba, resultaba contagiosa.

Al llegar al final de la calle, Rukia se atrevió a girar el manillar para hacer un cambio de sentido. Con lo que no contó fue con que, en esa zona, la acera era más estrecha. Sin el apoyo de Ichigo, la rueda delantera cayó a la calzada, haciéndola tambalear. La trasera le siguió apenas medio segundo después y, en ese momento, ella tuvo la certeza de que en solo unos segundos se abriría la cabeza contra el suelo.

—¡Rukia!

Ichigo echó a correr hacia ella antes incluso de que perdiera el equilibrio por completo. A pesar de ello, supo que no llegaría a tiempo. Pudo ver su cuerpo inclinándose hacia la derecha, pudo escuchar su grito ahogado y, al final, la vio caer de lado, como si de un peso muerto se tratase.

La pierna se le quedó atrapada bajo la bicicleta y ella alargó el brazo para detener la caída.

Cuando Ichigo llegó junto a ella, la sangre manaba con profusión de la palma de la mano de la muchacha. Tenía, además, toda la piel del brazo hasta el codo levantada.

—Dios mío, Rukia… —Casi derrapó al dejarse caer a su lado. Apartó la bicicleta a un lado y luego le cogió el brazo, que no dejaba de gotear. —Lo siento mucho…

—No te disculpes, no ha sido culpa tuya. —La herida debía de escocerle mucho, porque tenía los ojos brillantes. Aun así, no se quejó. Sonrió, dejándolo sin palabras durante un instante. La luz anaranjada de las escasas farolas le daba a su rostro un aspecto… ¿diferente? Ichigo no sabría muy bien cómo describirla en ese momento. La luz se reflejaba en sus ojos centelleantes, pero las profundas sombras del callejón cubrían también su rostro, creando una expresión casi íntima.

A Ichigo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver que ella parpadeaba un par de veces, muy rápido. Probablemente trataba de contener las lágrimas. Por supuesto, lo consiguió.

—¿Crees que puedes levantarte? —preguntó, tratando de hacer un esfuerzo por concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer.

—Claro. —Ella ni siquiera esperó a que él le echase una mano. Con el brazo bueno se apoyó en el suelo y se dio impulso. En solo un segundo estaba de nuevo en pie, con la mano herida todavía entre las de Ichigo.

Él no pudo menos que sonreír. Una vez más se preguntó cuándo habían cambiado tanto las cosas entre ellos.

—Vamos adentro.

Él empujó la bicicleta hasta la puerta del Café y, mientras la aseguraba, Rukia entró en la cafetería. Cuando se reunió con ella, Rukia se estaba lavando el brazo en el fregadero. A su lado había colocado ya un par de vendas y una botellita de agua oxigenada.

—Déjame hacer eso. —Le pidió cuando ella cerró el grifo. La condujo hasta una mesa y la hizo sentarse. El abrió la botellita y procedió a hacer las curas. Pudo ver como Rukia se mordía la mejilla al contacto del desinfectante con la piel.

—¿Duele?

Ella negó.

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? —balbuceó unos instantes después. Parecía que le había costado formular la pregunta.

Ichigo resopló y, al momento, se maldijo por ella. _Recuerda ser amable, idiota_.

—Porque eres mi amiga —respondió entonces, preguntándose si eso sería suficiente. Pero no, no lo fue. Rukia no se lo tragó.

—¿Desde cuándo? —Flexionó los dedos de la mano que Ichigo estaba tratando para aliviar el escozor—. ¿Desde hace una semana? —No había sido su intención, pero a cada palabra el tono de su voz iba aumentando de intensidad—. ¿Es que acaso necesitas que una persona esté a punto de desaparecer para darte cuenta de que te importa? —casi gritó el final. En cuanto terminó la frase, Rukia se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Las mejillas se le colorearon al instante. Había dado por supuesto que ella se había convertido en alguien importante para Ichigo, pero quizá él…

Sin embargo, él no pareció molesto por sus palabras. No las negó, ni las corrigió. Tan solo la contempló con algo que Rukia se había atrevido a definir como tristeza en otras ocasiones.

—Eso es lo que parece —susurró tanto tiempo después que Rukia ya no pensaba obtener respuesta—. Y, créeme, es algo que lamento profundamente.

La chica no dijo nada. Quería que fuera él quien siguiera hablando. Y lo hizo, mientras empezaba a vendar la mano de Rukia.

—La verdad es que… Me cuesta mucho relacionarme con la gente. —Una pausa. Trató de reunir valor mentalmente, de darse ese último empujón que necesitaba para sincerarse por fin. Llevaba días pensando en ello; sería capaz de admitir ante Rukia su historia si con ello conseguía que ella se abriese a él—. Mi madre murió cuando iba a buscarme al gimnasio. Por aquel entonces yo era el peor de mi clase de taekwondo, así que aquel día me había quedado hasta tarde para practicar. Cuando salimos del gimnasio ya no había nadie en la calle. —Otra pausa. Hacía muchos años que no contaba la historia en voz alta—. Yo quería un pastel, me empeñé hasta que mi madre accedió a comprármelo. Para llegar a la pastelería teníamos que atravesar un callejón muy largo, muy oscuro... Me acuerdo de que una rata pasó corriendo delante de nosotros y yo… Yo estuve a punto de gritar.

Rukia lo miraba expectante. No podía creer que Ichigo se estuviese sincerando con ella de aquel modo. Él no apartaba la mirada de las vendas. A pesar de que ya había terminado de hacer las curas, no le soltó la mano.

—Mi madre me dijo que no tuviera miedo. Era muy valiente. Se llamaba Masaki, creo que nunca te lo había dicho. —La chica negó con la cabeza, pero él no pudo verla—. Cuando nos atacaron, yo salí corriendo. Mi padre nunca lo dijo, pero sé que me culpa por lo que pasó. Desde entonces he intentado hacerme fuerte. Fuerte para proteger a todos los que me rodean. A todos los que me importan. —Tercera pausa—. No funcionó.

Ichigo frunció el ceño. Rukia podía ver lo mucho que le dolía recordar todo aquello. Solo en una ocasión antes le había oído mencionar a su madre y, hasta entonces, nunca había hecho ninguna referencia a su padre. Rukia nunca había pensado mucho en el padre de Ichigo, todos sus pensamientos habían estado dirigidos a su madre. Sin embargo, había dado por supuesto que estaba muerto. Sintió vergüenza al darse cuenta de lo poco que sabía de Ichigo. Ella no había querido que su compañero descubriese sus secretos pero, a diferencia de él, ella nunca se había molestado en preguntarle cuál era su gran misterio.

—Lo único que conseguí fue… meterme en líos. Así fue como conocí a Chad. Fue él quien me ayudó a salir de ahí. Él también había pasado por lo mismo, ¿sabes? —Jugueteaba con un hilillo suelto de la venda, todavía sin levantar la cabeza—. Fue Chad quien me ayudó a darme cuenta de que me estaba convirtiendo en una mala influencia para mis hermanas. Karin empezaba a seguir mis pasos y eso… Eso no le hacía ningún bien.

Por fin se echó hacia atrás, soltando la mano de Rukia y recostándose contra el respaldo de la silla. Su mirada encontró con la de la chica y en ella Ichigo pudo leer la preocupación. Se preparó para la oleada de frustración, de rechazo, que le producía siempre la compasión de los demás. Había pensado que no soportaría la condescendencia de Rukia y, no obstante, solo sintió alivio. Alivio al darse cuenta de que podía contar con ella. Que ella estaba dispuesta a escuchar si él lo necesitaba.

—Mi padre hacía años que no me quería cerca. Mis hermanas estarían mejor sin mí. Así que cuando cumplí los dieciséis años me fui de casa. —Suspiró—. De eso hace seis años. Apenas he vuelto a ver a mi familia desde entonces. Ishida, Renji, Chad… Ellos son lo único que tenía. Hasta ahora. —Él parecía sumido en sus pensamientos. Rukia ni siquiera sabía si hablaba para ella o para sí mismo—. Ahora… Ahora tú eres una de los nuestros. Si no me he dado cuenta antes…

Rukia contuvo la respiración. El momento parecía tan frágil que no pudo evitar la ridícula idea de que, si hacía el más mínimo ruido, Ichigo volvería a la realidad y nunca terminaría la frase.

—…Es porque hace tiempo que había olvidado lo que es el darle una oportunidad a alguien. —Parpadeó y su mirada volvió a enfocarse en su compañera. Por un momento había perdido la noción del tiempo. Carraspeó, sabiendo que se estaba poniendo sensible de más. Al día siguiente lo lamentaría—. Lo siento —fue todo lo que se atrevió a añadir.

Rukia inspiró hondo.

—Ichigo, yo… —Era absolutamente obvio que no sabía muy bien qué decir, pero eso a él no le importaba. No era eso lo que quería, lo que había ido a buscar.

—No tienes que decir nada. Solo quería que supieses que puedes contar con nosotros. —Hizo crujir los nudillos, en un intento de aliviar la tensión—. No soportaría… No soportaría que hubiera un día en el que no regresases a casa.

 _A casa…_ Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda. Ichigo seguía mirándola intensamente. El color ocre de sus ojos le recordó a Rukia al del oro fundido. A pesar de la confesión que acababa de hacerle, Ichigo parecía relajado y Rukia se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo distinto que parecía sin el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada.

Y fue justo en ese momento, perdida en el cálido color miel de sus iris, cuando tomó la decisión.

—Aquel día… —La voz le sonó un poco rasposa—. Yo… Pensé que no iba a poder volver. Pensé que no iba a poder escapar. —Si él había sido sincero con ella, ella también quería serlo con él—. Supe que me había encontrado cuando lo vi a lo lejos. Quería creer que no era posible, pero…

Ichigo quiso preguntar _por qué._ Por qué diablos un hombre como aquel estaba buscando a Rukia. No se atrevió. No quería que ella cambiase de opinión, que se echase atrás. Mejor aquella confesión, plagada de lagunas, que su silencio.

—Tenía miedo, pero no por mí… Tenía miedo de que descubriese que vivía con vosotros. Miedo de que le hubiese hecho algo a… a mi hermano. —Hundió el rostro entre las manos, agotada. La tensión de los últimos días todavía no se había desvanecido. Todavía esperaba toparse con él al doblar cada esquina, al salir de casa—. Me pasé la noche corriendo. Ni siquiera me atrevía a mirar atrás. Solo corría. Hubo un momento en el que me alcanzó… Sentí su mano en el brazo.. Y, aunque conseguí soltarme, lo tuve tan cerca… Tan cerca que no puedo olvidarlo. —En esta ocasión fue ella quien necesitó unos segundos para poner en orden sus pensamientos—. Siempre me había dado miedo… Es algo que nunca he querido reconocer, pero…

—¿Lo conocías de antes? —la interrumpió Ichigo. No fue capaz de reprimirse. No en esa ocasión. El estómago se le había encogido.

Ella asintió.

—Es un… Un amigo de la familia. O, más bien, un amigo de un amigo de la familia. —Se enredó un mechón de cabello entre los dedos, tratando de aliviar la tensión—. Aun así, nunca lo había tenido lo suficientemente cerca… Solo por el pelo sería capaz de reconocerlo en cualquier sitio. Lo lleva, así, como erizado… —Hizo un gesto con las manos, intentado ilustrar sus palabras—. Pero lo peor, lo peor es el ojo… Tiene una cicatriz desde la frente a la mandíbula, le cruza media cara… Nunca había podido verlo tan de cerca. No me lo esperaba, tiene el párpado destrozado… —Había empezado a divagar, pero a Ichigo no pareció importarle. En realidad, parecía que ni siquiera la escuchaba. Se había quedado inmóvil y la miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—¿Rukia…? —Consiguió articular al fin. Ella calló de golpe—. Rukia, ¿tienes un lápiz? —Su voz sonaba extrañamente calmada, lo que devolvió a la muchacha a la realidad de golpe.

—¿Pero…?

Algo en la expresión de Ichigo la hizo callar. Simplemente se levantó y se acercó al mostrador para coger el lápiz que Ichigo le había pedido. Cuando volvió junto a él, el muchacho prácticamente se lo arrancó de las manos. Ya tenía una servilleta preparada.

—¿Qué demonios haces…?

Pero Ichigo no le hizo ningún caso. Tan solo empezó a dibujar a toda velocidad. Por una vez los trazos fluían en completa libertad. El mentón fue tomando forma, seguido de la nariz. Luego el pelo, encrespado por la gomina. Ichigo no se molestaba en perfeccionar el diseño, tan solo necesitaba un esbozo. Tan solo…

¿Podía ser…? ¿Podía ser cierto…? No quería creerlo… No se atrevía a creerlo…

Lo último que apareció sobre el papel fueron los ojos. Por primera vez, Ichigo sabía lo que se suponía que tenía que dibujar. Sabía qué era aquello que durante tanto tiempo se le había escapado, aquello que su traumatizada mente infantil se había esforzado por olvidar tantísimos años atrás.

De pronto todo volvía a surgir frente a él. Los dedos de su madre manchados de sangre, el cristal tan firmemente apretado en la mano que le había rasgado la piel. Luego, un destello cuando ella había alzado el pedazo de vidrio. Había reflejado la luz de una farola cercana justo antes de hundirse en la cara del hombre que la sujetaba contra el suelo.

Cuando el hombre se volvió hacia Ichigo, la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierta de sangre.

Y había sido en ese preciso momento en el que Ichigo había salido corriendo.

Su madre le había plantado cara, había luchado por su vida y la de su hijo, pero Ichigo había salido huyendo.

Las manos le temblaban sin control cuando alzó el dibujo para mostrárselo a Rukia. Los latidos del corazón golpeaban fuertemente en el pecho y el dolor en la sien había aumentado de forma considerable en tan solo unos segundos.

Ahora ya no sería capaz de olvidarlo de nuevo. Los gritos de su madre, el olor de su sangre. La risa del hombre mientras el cristal le desgarraba el rostro.

Apenas pudo contener la náusea. La expresión de Rukia no ayudaba en absoluto. Miraba horrorizada el dibujo de Ichigo. Se había puesto pálida, e Ichigo creía saber por qué.

—Di, Rukia… ¿Lo conoces?

Ella intentó hablar, pero no le salió la voz. Tuvo que hacer un segundo intento.

—Es… Es Zaraki Kenpachi. —susurró horrorizada, tan bajo que Ichigo casi no pudo escucharla—. Es…El asesino de tu madre…

 **Continuará…**

Siento mucho el retraso. No sé si os acordáis de que os había dicho que estaba enferma… Bueno, últimamente estoy algo mejor, así que espero poder ponerme al día con la historia.

Una cosa que os quería comentar es que sé que Rukia y (sobre todo) Ichigo están bastante OoC. Es un poco a propósito, en el sentido de que (por desgracia) en este fic Ichigo no tiene los medios para plantarle cara a "los malos" que tiene en la serie. (¡Ni tampoco se enfrentan a las mismas cosas, que eso también influye mucho a la hora de desarrollar su relación!). Así que, por supuesto, tendrá que encontrar otras estrategias para conseguir lo que quiere. Y eso incluye ser hasta un poco dulzón con Rukia. Espero que no os moleste mucho. Si no es así, aún estoy a tiempo de cambiarlo.


End file.
